


Fallout Equestria: Shaping Shadow - Book 4 - Below

by Mindrop



Series: Shaping Shadow [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout Equestria, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 84,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindrop/pseuds/Mindrop
Summary: Betrayed below and only aware of it because of Cardinal Spitfire's hasty message, the Inquisitors fight for survival and struggle with the betrayal. They have no idea who is for them, and who is against them. All the inquisitors know is that they murdered pegasi.Life below isn't easy, and Rosemary no longer brings the comfort it once did. Alone, they have to find ways to survival until a rescue mission is mounted or a message can be received. Through it all, they are hunted. Dahlia isn't going to stop until either the Inquisitors or she is dead. There is a lot to find and adventures to be had and places to explore, but their wings are a death sentence.The Inquisitors must survive until they are told to come home, or find out that all hope is truly lost and they are never able to return home.Part 1: SurvivalPart 2: Blood and FirePart 3: BalancePart 4: Righteous FirePart 5: ContractPart 6: ManehattanPart 7: Consequences*Updates Every Tuesday Evening!





	1. Third Intermission Part B

The Inquisitors have been betrayed. They are unsure who is for them, who is against them, and all they know is that they killed a group of Pegasi who were sanctioned by the Council. Death is what they believe is waiting for them if they head above. Until they can figure out that they are not going to be killed or branded and banished below, they can not risk it.

For now, it is survival. Survival and trying to restore connections with above. Survival means many things. They don't just have to sit around and wait. They can't. They need to keep moving and exploring. Their mission doesn't stop until they get above.

But they are down to half strength after Nor died getting them back to Rosemary, after they murdered the Pillars of the Community. The odds are stacked against them and the are still hunted by Dahlia and others certainly want them dead too.

All that transpired in Book 3 is happening as the Inquisitors fight for their survival.

* * *

**Information**

For those of you who are not familiar with [My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic](https://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/My_Little_Pony_Friendship_is_Magic_Wiki), you can click for the wiki link for any information. The same goes for [Fallout Equestria](https://falloutequestria.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout:_Equestria_Wiki). The [Shaping Shadow pages](https://falloutequestria.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout_Equestria:_Shaping_Shadow) on the wiki sight are updated regularly. 

**Cover made with permission using vectors from [Brisineo](https://www.deviantart.com/brisineo), [Lightning5trike](https://www.deviantart.com/lightning5trike/art/Fallout-Equestria-Logo-300206025), and [Vector-Brony](https://www.deviantart.com/vector-brony/art/Tenpony-tower-490608980). 


	2. A Journey Back In Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK 4: PART 1: SURVIVAL  
Full Story's Chapter 96
> 
> Links to exterior Wiki pages for information are at the bottom of Chapter 1.

Shadow kept flapping his wings. It was cold and getting colder the further north he flew. He was a day out from the mountains at most. Shadow’s hope was that above the clouds was warmer. He had no idea what the weather down here was typically at, but it was only Autumn above. Late Autumn. There was no gliding with this cold.

Shadow found a shallow cave among the mountain’s craggy bottom. Wood was easy to retrieve to battle the cold. He burned through more than expected overnight.

Shadow gathered more after a few hours of sleep. His bags were near empty. He only grabbed a single one of the rad meds, one extra set of GPER and two Laser. His food was minimal as well. The less he carried, the faster he could fly. Plus, if he found anything useful, he needed to have space.

Shadow adjusted his saddlebags and took off, following the mountain, in the only direction a mountain travels, up. The clouds met him quickly and Shadow began to slide around the side to find where the clouds should not be fully controlled by the SPP Base.

Shadow quickly met Ice. The clouds were only a few dozen feet and the air had dropped well below zero C in a matter of feet.

Shadow leaned back and fell. He lined up and opened fire with his Novasurge. He blasted a hole in the ice. Above was amazing. And terrifying. Shadow had to head south in order to get further east to the entrance to the canyon to the cave.

The North’s breath had it’s teeth sunk into the area. The armor was slowing down, although there was no ice forming. It was a bitter, dry cold.

The cold soon bit through the armor’s outer shell and then encroached upon his coat, under the flight suit. It was a suit designed to keep the wearer warm in the frigid temperatures of the high skies.

Shadow looked south. He had grown up on these clouds and his eyes were sharp. He could see a farm in the distance. A log distance. To interact with them would put them in danger. But he needed a blanket. There was no going back. He was so close to leaving the message. With the way things were, nothing would change for months.

Shadow began to move south, barely above the ice, flapping to keep himself from locking up. He would snag a blanket, head to the cave and return it the day after. He would not steal from them, but they could survive a night or two missing one.

The farm was much closer than Shadow had believe. It was so iced over it it was amazing it was still standing. The storm had been fierce. Legendary.

Shadow steeled his heart. There may only be frozen bodies. There would be nothing he could do for them without revealing a visitor had come. Perhaps others had already come to care for them.

The house was weather protected, but quiet. It looked lived in. Shadow slipped into the house. It was a standard design. The occupants were not present. Their blankets were carefully folded for their return and the fire was down to a few calculated coals.

“HEY!” A stallion shouted from behind him. “WHO ARE YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!”

Shadow was frozen in his crouched position. He was in no danger. It was they who were in danger. And he felt terrible.

“I asked you a question!”

“I am a traveler,” Shadow replied, grateful that the mask distorted his voice. “The cold for here at this time is, unexpected. I only wished to borrow a blanket while keeping you from knowing my presence. I should not be. It would be wise of you to forget me.”

“You won’t make it to the cave before the temperatures kill you, even with a blanket.”

Shadow turned his head to look at him. And what ended up being his family. They were relaxed, so Shadow stood up. He body was already freeze together at his joints.

“And if I am going to this, cave?”

“You will need to spend the night or freeze. The Grand Pegasus Enclave has correctly labeled this as a disaster. But, it is bringing in good things. I am wearing a winter coat they distributed and they have given us even more blankets. Good ones too. Things we never could afford. Food as well. This farm lost all of its crop.”

“I am sorry to hear of the misfortune,” Shadow replied. “But the rest is good news.”

“You must stay the night,” The Pegasus who had to be his wife said.

“I am a danger to you,” Shadow said shaking his head. “I should not be here.”

“Regardless, our hospitality beliefs make it so that we will take that risk.”

“I,” Shadow stumbled. “I. Can not risk it, as you have pointed out. I have to make it there. But to know of me…”

“You already said that,” The stallion stated. “What is done is done. We can not avoid it. I am Cinnamon Tulip. My wife Berry Song, our first born Daytime Shower, his wife Star Symphony and our second is Divine Sun. He has a little time to go, but wants to join the Enclave.”

“I do not fly their colors,” Shadow confidently stated. “But to know my name…”

“You are headed there, and a shadow,” Daytime Shower said. “We shall call you her. Rainbow Dash.”

“That is,” Shadow paused. It kept things less complicated. Shadow nodded. “Acceptable.”

“Good,” Cinnamon Tulip smiled. “Tomorrow morning then Daytime Shower will take you there.”

“That is a risk I can not allow,” Shadow objected as they settled under blankets and rebuilt the fire.

“Blanket first,” Berry Song insisted as she tossed one to Shadow. “And relax. Things can not be worse than they are.”

“Yes, they can be,” Shadow said warping himself up. “Which is why you can not see my face, or know the true sound of my voice. If you did...”

“You are well known?” Divine Sun asked.

“Of course,” Shadow said, smiling under his helmet. “Even as awesome as I am, I can not say any more. But I must go alone to the cave. There is a task of, great importance and secrecy.”

“I help the fillies and colts make the journey from here,” Daytime Shower stated. “I can get you there quickly and safely. Even with this weather.”

Shadow sighed. He knew the way, but not well enough. It was a risk Shadow could not afford with the weather.

“Fine,” Shadow nodded. “But what do you mean journey for these, young ones?”

Shadow had to look like he was not from here. He chose to say young like Nova would.

“It’s a ritual around here,” Berry Song smiled. “A coming of age. I remember when I went. It was a small group, of just us real locals. We wanted to get there first for the year before others came. We made it, and then two weeks later, the others started coming. You sneak away in groups and journey to the cave. Rainbow Dash is a legend, a figurehead here. One of loyalty, community. ”

Shadow nodded. “My, mission, won’t take long and my mission should never stop them from doing this, ritual. That is not part of my reason for going.”

“What do you know of Rainbow Dash?” Daytime Shower asked.

“I abandoned the Pegasus Race,” Shadow nodded.

“So we have heard,” Daytime Shower smiled. “We can not dispute that. We speak of Her before the spells came. We tell the stories of Her and her Shadow fighting the Zebras. Dozens of them of Her killing generals and other officers. Including a nemesis, Two Toned.”

“She kills them all?” Shadow asked.

“Not Two Toned,” Daytime Shower said shaking his head. “The spells came before then. She never met him again after their second encounter. Their first was-”

“Bloody,” Shadow finished. “I know what I did. I know all of the records. I recorded them. Including the death of Two Toned.”

“You know the final tale?” Daytime Shower stammered.

Shadow nodded his head. It was harmless to tell them the tail. It wouldn’t go anywhere. And it would help sell his persona.

“How? I have learned all I can. I am the master keeper of her stories. Not even the written copies have a hint of it.”

“Well,” Shadow chuckled. “I am the record. I know my life. I know that story very, very well.”

“I shall settle for learning just the final tale,” Daytime Shower sighed, laying his head down on the floor. “Tell me how you finished things with Two Toned.”

Shadow took a breath in. It was time to really act awesome. He didn’t feel awesome, but he had to be her. Tell it like her.

“It was a mission unlike any other,” Shadow started. “For Two Toned was resetting the Zebra army for a new strategy. He laid easy traps for the Equestrian military, losing most of the time, but letting them trust his leaks, how his secrets got revealed.”

“When the time came, he let me know where he was. But there was much more at stake. Two Toned had built a fortress, Kifopiga. It was unlike anything seen before. They cut it from the rock itself, chopping the top of a mountain clean off and made the front a cliff, with plenty of open ground in between so that they could not be surprised.”

“The division was put under my command. I was to lead them all in battle and destroy the fortress. This was now a mission under my ministry, the Ministry of Awesome. They needed the most daring, most fearless, most awesome leader Equestria had. Me! With me leading them, we could not lose.”

“My forces were gathered below the top of the cliff, hidden from view, or so I thought. The Zebras had cut hidden viewing holes in the rock face, so they knew we were there. It was going to be a standard attack formation, but with some special surprises.”

“My pegasi were ready, hovering just below the cliff. I slid up to it and perched, right below it, holding on for dear life. It was high up, and not using my wings while I held onto the slippery rock was a new sensation. I was going to be the first one over. I had such confidence, I wore my dress uniform and without a single weapon. I hate dress uniforms almost as much as I hate dresses. Although, mine looked pretty awesome.”

“Up I went, skimming over the top, keeping a low profile. They followed my lead, but it quickly became an all out charge. Some were low, but in the air, others on their hooves. I chose to stay on my hooves.”

“What we thought was halfway, was not. The base was very low and it made judging the distance impossible. For us that is. We had entered their kill zone. They opened up with artillery, cannons, and machine guns. A great many pegasi fell. There was no reason to dodge or weave, they couldn’t pick individuals out at that range.”

“I lost half my pegasi forces in the great charge when my Cloudships finally got into position above us and landed safely, their heavy forces galloping ahead of us. We were their distraction, their cover. Many cloudships got hit by artillery as they took off.

“The Earth Ponies were stunning in their glistening power armor. The Unicorns had all sorts of new, heavy weapons. The Pegasi were not done. They formed up and took to the sky. We had committed ourselves to this battle and we would win.”

“The ground forces began to be hit with Zebra rifle fire. TAT TAT TAT! TAT TAT TAT! No pony stopped. No pony second guessed what they were doing. We were one mind with one mission. It was awesome! I can’t describe how bone chilling it is to be there with so many asserting themselves and going right for the enemy. An enemy they could not see.”

“I had caught up to the front and got out in the definitive lead. The rifle fire was coming from slit trenches. You could barely see the Zebra heads popping out. I jumped over the first and into the middle ground between it and another slit trench.”

“Ponies behind me dropped grenades in or opened up with their new machine guns that spit bullets faster than anything seen before or since. The Zebras in the second trenches charged out with saber and spear to shed our blood the old fashioned way.”

“A spear was thrust at me by a charging Zebra. I lazily deflected it and side stepped his forward motion. I was not going to offensively touch a weapon and I was not going to fight. I was there to lead. He was killed by a Unicorn behind me, who’s job was to do just that.”

“The soldiers never stopped as they hopped up and over the low stone works and onto the top of the fort. Like I said, it was set into the stone. They turned some of the fort’s cannons against itself. But the cloudships were still not safe.”

“Two Toned released the dragons and the true epic battle for the sky began. Raptors materialized out from the cloudship cover to combat them. They proved why they were known as Raptors and were the true rulers of the sky.”

“We didn’t just bring guns that spit lead faster than ever, we brought fire like the dragons spit. The fortress was a giant bunker with slits where they fired machine guns from behind the safety of the thick concrete. So we spit flames down their throats and into their heart. What didn’t burn, died from suffocation as we poisoned the very air inside.”

“My army was crawling all over the outside, shutting down every defense and taking the trench system between the bunkers. We found the main door and busted it down. The inside was crawling with even more of them. And they were brewing something dark.”

“Unknown to us, Kifopiga had a spell chamber hidden inside. Our attack disrupted their work and the fools lost control. It… well, not all of us made it out before it consumed the whole fortress and we were able to fall back in a calculated retreat.”

“And Two Toned?” Daytime Shower begged.

Shadow sighed. “I killed him. It was like our first battle, but all the worse. He was waiting, ready for me. I made my way to his command room, sliding by soldiers fighting throughout the fort. I dashed in, throwing the first punch. There was no playing around, no feeling each other out. It was a strong block with the sole purpose of destruction. It hurt, like a real block should.”

“I faced down a series of blows, forcing me to take a step back as I deflected them. Pain was the game as I forced him to take an unwanted step. He came in with a fake strike. I saw it and slipped in, bashing my forehead into his eye.”

“The move was costly. Not only because it deals pain to both sides but because I was inside his range. Before I could respond he bucked me. I landed and rolled in pain. I wiped the blood from my nose as I rose up again.”

“I launched a series of blows which he expertly dealt with, often with simple dodge and weave tactics. He caught my rear hoof and brought his down, cracking it. The pain was… death is a worse fate than any and all pain.”

“I was the more agile one, compensating for my broken leg and cracked ribs. I was able to turn his strike against him with several quick blows. I almost buckled his rear hoof by striking the nerves, but he was a master and I got kicked in the face.”

“He attacked right where I had been. I had launched myself up and landed where he was exposed. I bucked him in the chest, tossing him back like a rag doll. I heard and felt my broken leg shattered more.”

“I was on top of him before he could move. Three was enough, but I made it four. Savage doesn’t capture the animal I had become in order to win, or at that point, survive. It was a deep blood lust. We had done it the time before. At our first meeting. Neither of us walked away whole.”

“I don’t know how he was able to rise from it, but he did. The fool still had his sword on. I drew it and sliced his head off. That finished the fight for good. And then before I could figure out where we were in the attack the balefire bomb exploded.”

“I give you only what will not leave you nightmares. There was more. There is always more.”

“I led the army in on an charge of epic legends. We fought. We spit lead and fire. Our Raptors ruled the skies after wiping out the last of the dragons. And I drew the only blood I would take from the fight. And they made their mistake, sealing their deaths.”

“You tell a good tale,” Daytime Shower said. “As if you were actually there. Like you actually fight him.”

Shadow gave a sad chuckled. “I was. I did. I am heading back for a reason. The ice was, unexpected.”

They were looking at Shadow as if he was the real Rainbow Dash. It dawned on Shadow that if The Captain had survived in the state he was in, Rainbow Dash could have as well. He was safest playing it off as he was her. It felt wrong, as if he was cheating her out of her awesomeness.

“Well Rainbow Dash,” Cinnamon Tulip said. “You have brought light to our community's mystery. This story will spread quickly among us. I am glad you didn’t hold back on the details as we pass it on. You deserve the honor for all you did during the war. And all you represent. Loyalty: always there to back each farm up.”

“You do not know how good it is to hear that,” Shadow replied. “It brings me joy. Things are tough. I go back, for… special reasons.”

“Well you can’t do it on an empty stomach,” Star Symphony said. “The Enclave has given us prepackage rations. And it is a good thing too because the cold is making cooking impossible.”

“I already ate today,” Shadow stated. “But thank you.”

“Once is not enough,” Star Symphony chastised.

“Really, these,” Shadow stumbled as he was thrown one.

He juggled it but caught it. It was not the same as what he had.

Shadow read it out loud. “Grand Pegasus Enclave E-Rations.”

Their K-Rations were much more compact and had toilet paper. These E-Rations actually looked edible. The only problem was his helmet. If he took it off, they would know him immediately. The community had passed on his words and they knew about the initial ice threat from him. At least his name and colors had to have been passed along.

Shadow tried to figure what to say. His stomach begged for the food loud enough to answer that question for everypegasus.

“You don’t want to see my face,” Shadow said ducking it away.

“You will be warm enough if you went to a bedroom to eat,” Star Symphony smiled. “And it probably would be good for you to be able to breath a bit without that helmet on.”

“Thanks,” Shadow chuckled. “I think I will. But the helmet does not bother me. Odd, I know. I have worn much, much worse.”

Shadow got up and went upstairs and opened the closest bedroom. It was a wall of cold. They kept the bedroom doors closed for a reason. He was surprised at how good removing the helmet felt.

The cold didn’t give him much luxury. Especially when the food was decent. It was leagues better than the K-Rations, but it was leagues behind in the calorie and nutrition department and not suitable for military use where one meal might be it for the day.

Shadow wrapped himself in blankets again and rolled onto his side with a sigh. It was much to early for sleep, but he felt like he was in the way. They had nothing better to do other than wait out the cold, but he had already contributed what he could. He already told them a new story.

Shadow realized they could still tell him them. He propped himself back up.

“So, I already told you about The Legend of Kifopiga and my final clash with Two Toned. But you have not told me any of the tales you tell of me. I do not even know what has survived.”

Shadow sat and listened late into the evening as they picked stories to tell. Each one told their favorite tale. Divine Sun’s favorite was the pirate ship tale. Shadow chuckled through it at his exploits. It was the best retelling of the tale he had ever heard.

The morning meant another quick meal in the cold bedroom before Shadow and Daytime Shower began. They warmed up with a several mile jog to get the blood flowing and their lungs accustomed to the cold.

They stayed low to the ground as they zipped along. Shadow picked up the pace, forcing Daytime Shower to pick his up. Shadow put good stress on their flight and they were soon in between the mountains and winding their way back to the cave. Daytime Shower was able to put out a very good pace. Especially for the cold.

The cave’s slim entrance was on the leeward side of the wind, shielding them. Shadow slipped in first, twisting his way back until it opened up into the first cavern. Halfway into the cave it was obviously cut out and reinforced with concrete.

The debris hadn’t moved from where he had last seen it years ago. The pathway was as clear as ever. The only thing different was the lights. As foals, they had to use flashlights to see anything. Now, lights he didn’t know existed where on. And they didn’t appear to be normal lights at all. At least, there was no actual fixture or bulb to be seen. Just a soft ambient glow from the ceiling. Shadow followed the path for now.

“Wow,” Daytime Shower stammered. “Lights have never come on.”

Lights were new. It had to be connected to something in Shadow’s suit. It was amazing that the system was still up and running.

Shadow shrugged. “Its connected to my suit.”

“What exactly did you do here?” Daytime Shower asked. He was referencing the destruction on the place.

“I didn’t do anything here,” Shadow replied. “I had others take care of here.”

Shadow stepped off of the path. He couldn't avoid disturbing some of the things littered around. Rainbow Dash wouldn’t care either.

The zebras painted on the wall were clear and clean. Ignoring the small chunks that had been picked out by time. The spots had been made by the darts on the floor and a few still in the wall. Now that Shadow got a solid look at them, they were a small flechette, not a dart.

Shadow looked around, focusing on the real mission at hoof. He could play around after. He walked over to the wall that jutted out from the cave. It was right there when you walked in. He flipped out his his laser cutter and went to work. Daytime Shower silently watched.

Shadow made a giant, obvious, heart. He made a cut down the center, just like their pendants had. CSF was inscribed in the middle in the proper location. The next thing was to inscribe the date. He put ‘Vengeful Inquisition’ below it. Shadow finished with their recon symbol and his stripes off to the heart’s right.

“Is that the mission?” Daytime Shower asked, unimpressed.

“I know, nothing to be impressed by,” Shadow chuckled. “But leaving coded messages can do more than you understand. It just takes the right group to understand and look for the codes. Otherwise, its just glossed over.”

“You put the date,” He pointed out. “That kind of cracks some of the code.”

Shadow shrugged. “Some things are unavoidable. Reconnecting can mean certain risks. Unavoidable. But if it works, which it should, the cascading events will move the entire foundation of all you know.”

“Now, to survey the damage.”

The area certainly had it’s perks, but it was hiding something. Nothing flowed. For starters, the wall coming out was odd. Sure, it funneled the room into the back area which had been collapsed, but it didn’t flow with the cave.

As he came around the side his HUD picked up the rectangle on it. It was a doorway. It’s trigger was not visible. Shadow just walked right up to it and then it opened. He smiled as he pushed his way in.

The door recognized the war time coding in his suit. Opening a random section of the wall looked impressive. Like he belonged.

Shadow examined the room inside. There was a desk with a battered cloud terminal on it and several filing cabinets. The walls had Wonderbolts posters, from before the war, tacked on.

Shadow tackled the computer first. It was powered on and working, but the keyboard had deteriorated. The top right corner had ‘Lightning Dust’ on it, like it was the user’s name. Since the keyboard didn’t work, Shadow pulled the back off and removed the data drives. He could plug them into a terminal back at Rosemary to read there.

Shadow opened the file cabinets and was surprised at what he saw. It wasn’t paper or any files. Not in the top one. A band with a clasp was just sitting in there. It had a circular divot opposite the clasp. There also was an orb four times the size of the one Nova had given him.

Shadow picked the band up. The divot was designed to cradle something. Shadow slipped his hoof into his saddlebags and withdrew the orb Nova had found. The band snatched the orb from his hoof as they were brought together.

It was too large to sit on the head well, but it would be large enough to clip around his neck. Shadow slipped it up to his neck around his armor. It was going to be a snug fit, but he clasped it in place.

As the clasp connected it all into one ring, Shadow felt as it he had been hit in the back of the head and his very person had been shoved out of his body. It fell into a new body, soaring in the clear skies above Equestria.

He couldn't look around. He was forced to just watch as the memory played out. At least it had sound.

“Ma’am, there!”

The view panned out over the water. A small line could be seen with a bit of smoke in the water, way below.

“There it is,” A somewhat raspy voice said. “Lets take them out. We can not afford for them to reach the bay. If they take out the docks there, the fleet will never get built in time. And if they intercept stardust while she is sailing out, that plan will be ruined too. They can not know about Operation Starfall!”

They picked up speed and headed straight for the ship. If Shadow could have gulped, he would have. He was freaking out, having this all played out with no control. His mind was the lesser of the two, but he was excited. He knew where this was going.

The Pegasus turned and dove straight at the ship. At the last moment, the wings were flipped out to break and a grenade was dropped. It exploded right before the landing. The other two with him dropped below the deck though the hole it made.

Shadow enjoyed the show as watched his favorite story be played out. He was being pulled more an more into it as he let go. He was Rainbow Dash as she cut her way through the crew, using only a few grenades for support. The sword fight was exhilarating as Shadow felt every movement, every single ping of vibration the blade transferred to his teeth as it clashed with another.

The First Mate opened fire, which was dodged, cloaked himself, and Shadow just knew where he was and threw the knife. It stripped the cloak off of him and then they charged into a contest of blades.

Shadow felt the blade ring through his hoof as he kicked away first mate’s sword and ran him through.

“You never stood a chance. I'm Awesome.”

The Captain was dead at the helm. The Shadowbolt, a stallion, in front of him had dealt with him.

“Well, looks like I get to check off being a pirate,” Rainbow Dash chuckled.

“Here!” The Shadowbolt said tossing Rainbow Dash a hat. “I snagged this before we left. Just in case. I wanted your fantasy fully fulfilled.”

“Then I officially commandeer this vessel in the name of Luna! For Equestria!”

“Dash!” The other Shadowbolt barged in, panting. “They rigged their magazines. This whole thing is going to blow.”

“Then lets make sure it doesn’t cause any trouble!”

Shadow pushed the controls to call forth all the power into the engines. He felt it shift as the ship was quickly but calmly turned to face east, away from the coast into open waters. With two strong bucks the controls were broken, ensuring the ship stayed at it’s new course.

They took off into the sky, looking back once it was safe. The explosion took a lot longer to happen than expected.

“Dang it. I wanted it to be torn in two, not sink like that. Like bluh. Just melting into the water. That was not an awesome ending to an awesome mission. But, I got to be a pirate and commandeer that vessel in the name of Equestria! Now for boring paperwork.”

Shadow blinking back to reality. He was cold. And on his side. He slowly moved to get up.

“Ah, you are awake,” Daytime Shower said from the corner where he was behind a fire. The wood was from what Shadow had stashed in his bags the day before. “You should have warned me. I had no idea what had happened other than you fell. It took me a moment to notice the collar and the ball.”

“Yeah,” Shadow said unhooking it. “I should have. I forgot you were here.”

“You already had that orb with you, didn’t you?”

“I told you that codded messages on the wall was a good way to communicate,” Shadow said sitting by the fire. “I had hoped to find out what this orb contained. But I needed that collar and I was reminded about here.”

“What did it contain?” Daytime Shower asked intrigued.

“Nothing you don’t already know. Just the account of me taking out the ship, from my point of view. That is what these collars and orbs do. Record and play back the memories it forges inside.”

“You were out almost an hour,” Daytime Shower nodded.

“I need to check the rest of the files, Shadow said getting up. “I probably wont get to come back here. At least not for many moons.”

The file cabinets had rows of orbs neatly filed by number. Inside was a master list of the numbers and what date and mission name they were. There were other drawers with cushioned tubes of fresh, unused orbs. Each one warned about broken orbs and partial memories.

Shadow stashed a dozen unused orbs and then began to empty the others.

“Let me help,” Daytime Shower said shivering.

They needed to leave soon. Very soon.

It didn’t take long to correctly file the orbs away with their number and the master list. Shadow grabbed the larger orb and they stepped out into the rest of the cave. The door closed behind them and blended in with the wall.

“One last thing,” Shadow said heading towards the collapsed back.

He had to leave the end of the trail and walk through some debris to meet up with the actual rubble. He poked his head in, trying to see into the darkness behind him. More lights flipped on from his proximity and Shadow peered behind the rubble.

He saw a row of lockers. Two were open and he could see their front. One had ‘Thunderlane’ on it, the other ‘Icy Mist.’

Shadow pulled his head back out and looked at Daytime Shower.

“We can go,” Shadow declared. “I already risked us too long with this weather. But I have confidence you can fly. Really fly.”

“We can make it before dark,” Daytime Shower smiled.


	3. Treasure Hunting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK 4: PART 1: SURVIVAL  
Full Story's Chapter 97
> 
> Links to exterior Wiki pages for information are at the bottom of Chapter 1.

“Okay,” Shadow said to Thunder and Slice. “We have been sitting on our asses way to long, doing nothing but hoping to be spotted by another search party. With the ice in the north, there is no way Cardinal Spitfire or anypegasus else could get my message until spring. Probably summer. The North doesn’t look like it well let go until the very last moment.

“Yes, our occupied station above is important and so are our daily messages for help. But I am not going to sit here any longer. I am going treasure hunting.”

“You ran out memories to deal with, didn’t you?” Thunder asked.

“Not the point,” Shadow smiled, holding back a chuckle.

“Treasure hunting?” Slice asked. “What possible treasure could there be down here?”

“I heard that there was a gunsmith, Walter Arms, who did a lot of work in the design industry. From what I could pull from the terminals, he helped with some of Ironshod Firearms biggest designs. As well as for other companies.”

“I am not interested in what he did or did not do with them, rather what he did on his own workbench. Things that never got debuted, or were only half finished. There could be a lot of toys hidden there.”

“You have me hooked!” Slice grinned, scheming.

“Let’s go,” Thunder smiled. “But where?”

“Fillydelphia,” Shadow said flatly.

Slice rolled his eyes. “Really? It couldn’t be anywhere else?”

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Shadow replied. “The city was a huge manufacturing hub. Where else would it be? The thing you are forgetting about is our naval combat armor we got in Baltimare. We can waltz right in as non pegasi and nopegasus is going to have a clue as to who we are.”

“I’m down,” Thunder shrugged. His stance hadn’t changed despite the location.

“Alright,” Slice sighed. “Fucking shit hole has a fucking shackle on us. It better not draw blood.”

“It won’t,” Shadow replied. “At least not for the same reason. This is us, having fun, on a treasure hunt. Nothing more. The Enclave is not involved. We could paint symbols on the armor if you want.”

“I would very much like that,” Slice smiled. “What design should we do?”

“How about a five pointed star in a circle,” Thunder said.

“Easy enough to paint on our chests,” Shadow stated. “But we should go with white, or an army green. Something that stands out, but doesn’t give anypegasus a target, like red.”

“Navy Blue?” Slice suggested.

“Yeah,” Shadow nodded. “Navy Blue on that sea gray would work great. Lets get to it!”

Painting the armor was easy. They only had to do their chests. The armor was not fitted for them though. That took the longest. But by the end of the day, they all had the armor fitting properly, battle saddles secured and their weapons locked and loaded.

The helmets used combat goggles and were little more than a hood with some hard parts to help repel a solid knock. It did have a com system built in. They opted to not wear the gecko cloaks for a lighter cloak that would fit their sleek, lightweight appearance. A cloak that was too heavy would draw attention and point to them hiding something.

Their wings were hidden with pieced together fabric from their adjustments. They were quickly sewn together and Shadow set up a button system to latch them down.

With everything prepared, Shadow exited Rosemary and sent a message from the hidden cloud terminal. It was a guarantee that there was no mishap in between the overseer’s terminal and their cloud terminal. There was no response as expected. But if the other terminal was ever powered on or looked at again, they all would be there.

Shadow spent some more time looking over Sanctuary. It had grown to a nice little town of about 20. They were keeping themselves on the down low to avoid raiders, but they had defenses built and a good farm going with decent internal trade.

Shadow felt like a god, watching over his creation. His only act was to allow it to grow so the would cover their tracks from Dahlia and others. It had worked. But he also felt responsible for them.

Slice had a solid breakfast ready for them when Shadow got up.

“This is unexpected,” Shadow stated as he sat down.

“I woke up early,” Slice shrugged.

As they were strapping on their gear, Slice spoke up. “No sword Shadow? You have been practicing with it every day and learning very well.”

“Yes, I have been, but no. It won’t work with this double sided saddle. We can work out a better battle saddle configuration for me when we get back. I would like something else, like a shotgun, as my second gun. These are small rounds.”

“I can do that easy,” Slice replied.

Kifo Herixleta had two secrets outside the flame. There was a soul set into the sword. At least part of one. A great master of the way of the sword. It was there to teach, guide and remind Mwokozi if needed.

The second secret was the reminder that heat and cold are not a duality. Cold is simply the lack of heat. The blade could have heat sent into it, igniting it into a blazing inferno, or it could have heat removed, frosting over the blade until the cold burned at the slightest touch.

Shadow drew his pistol, double checking that the band worked under the simple clothes. He was also carrying the Type 41 combat knife rather than the Enclave one since the band recognized it.

Before he stepped passed the stable door, Shadow double checked that he had his personals. Both armbands were secure. His necklace was as well, pressing against him with the weight of the thousand memories it held. His seeds were secure. The books had to be set inside a saddlebag, but they were coming along. The same with the Rainbow Dash Statuette. The more Shadow had it, the less he wanted to part with it.

It was weird, watching the stable door close. Last time, Slice and Thunder were waiting for him behind it. Now, it was no longer an Enclave outpost. It was a forsaken place. Leaving it almost felt right.

They were almost spotted by a unicorn who had gone out to cut down firewood. Thankfully they heard him in time to slide down low and avoid being seen. The agility this armor afforded them saved them for sure.

After that, it was a brisk trot out to Fillydelphia. They were three scavengers heading to Filly. Stupid, but heading to Filly.

As they entered Fillydelphia, they ran into a patrol of several Steel Rangers. These Rangers were not in power armor.

“What business do you have here?” The lead mare asked.

“Scavenging,” Shadow replied. “Trying to make our way.”

“You and your friends there have some heavy weapons to be simple scavengers.”

“We have gotten lucky,” Shadow smiled. “Hoping it holds out long enough here.”

The Ranger took a firm step forward. “You aren’t heading to try your luck with the Disciples, are you?”

“I have been informed of their residence here,” Shadow chuckled. “But their kind is not something we want to associate with. We are clean.”

“As you were, Ma’am, but remember, we are the Ministry of Wartime Technology. If you find anything important for the war effort, inform us or return it to use for the safekeeping. We are the ones left to protect Equestria. And we are always watching to protect its citizens. Even from the Disciples.”

“Right,” Shadow nodded.

“That is new,” Thunder whispered over their coms. “They never associated themselves with the ministry before. I guess they would have that right, but it is new.”

“We never have had direct contact with them as anything but soldiers,” Slice whispered back.

They slowly picked their way through the ruins. A firefight was breaking out every so often. They hadn’t heard this much activity when they had come before. Things were heating up.

“There,” Shadow said, looking at a crumbing building. It was unimpressive. “That should be the Walter Arms company.”

“That is plain,” Slice replied. “I expected more… armsy things.”

“They did designs, not actual production,” Shadow said. “So I expected dull.”

They moved out across the street. As Shadow neared the door, a sandstone colored stallion stepped out. He was smooth looking in an old black business suit and a slicked back dark brown mane. Beside him was what had to be called a ripper. It was well used by the rusted blood on the chains.

“Well, well, well,” He said with the voice of a god. “A mare and her toys. Sporting something fierce. To compensate for something?”

“Just get out of the way,” Shadow said rolling his eyes.

“We can’t do that,” He replied. “You are in our territory. We have our rules.”

Shadow sensed Thunder and Slice taking defensive positions to deal with some other threats behind them.

“I didn’t see this coming,” Slice whispered. “I thought only the Steel Rangers and the Disciples were here. How did we walk right into their territory without seeing them?”

“Obviously, other raider gangs still survive in this war zone,” Thunder replied.

“And what are your rules?” Shadow asked, stalling.

He smirked. “For one, Mares belong to me. Two, trespassers get to leave with their lives after they dump their sacks and give up everything.”

“Thunder?” Shadow openly asked. “Did we grab any caps?”

“I thought you did,” Thunder replied. “So no?”

“We got nuthin,” Shadow said to him. “Sorry.”

“You got some shiny things by your side,” He said still grinning. “And you might be small, but that armor can fit some of us. I did say everything. Of course I have a… special, to propose. You leave your boys and they get to walk out as they are. You ditch everything and come with me. I treat my Mares right, like the Queens they are.”

“And how many Mares do you have?” Slice asked.

“Four. Five if she is wise. It is a good life.”

“You are one patriarchal bastard,” Slice stated. “Your smooth voice intrigues me, but your words are poison.”

“So, I go with you and they get to leave free?” Shadow asked.

“We will kindly escort them to the edge of our territory and if they decide to come back, we will put a bullet into their soft skulls. If they give us trouble, we will put one in yours.”

“Let us consider your proposal,” Shadow said turning his back to him.

“So, we have to remember that everywhere, there are robbers and thieves,” Shadow immediately stated in the huddle.

“I am liking playing their mare angle,” Slice smiled. “We have seen you fight with your bare hooves. This has good potential. We leave and circle back in thirty minutes. They won’t bother him while he has his way with a new conquest.”

“I think the treasure hunter side is talking,” Thunder hesitated. “But part of me really wants to go with it and come back in blasting. I am sure you will get the first shot off.”

“And it is fun playing off of his mistake,” Shadow chuckled. “And I am the mare.”

“He called us toys,” Slice said through a half set jaw. “Your toys. I want revenge just for that. And right now, they have us surrounded and out gunned. And we are not in our armor. We could use a bit of a scenery change.”

“This is risky and stupid but sounds like so much fun,” Shadow chuckled quietly to them. “So yes, lets do it. Give me an hour. If the shooting hasn’t happened by then, move in.”

Shadow turned back to him and hung his head.

“Alright,” Shadow sighed. “We don’t have much choice. I’ll stay. But after they are clear. I have a com piece in my helmet. I will know when my brothers are safe. Until then, I will stay right here in this very spot.”

“Deal,” He smirked. “I am Vulpes, The Fox. And we are The Kings. I am so glad you are to be one of my Queens.”

“Weird ass name,” Slice grumbled as they began to escort them away.

They were led out a different way than they came in.

“All clear,” Thunder reported. “In a secure location. They didn’t try and shoot us in the back. All on you, Miss Shadow.”

“Understood,” Shadow replied, taking his helmet off.

Shadow stepped inside the building and Vulpes led him up two stories to his special place. The floor was office spaces that were converted to living quarters. Vulpes stepped over to a chest of drawers and opened it. He pulled out a red sequined dress and brought it over.

“Change in the bathroom dear, and leave your stuff. I will take care of it later. The girls are inside and will help you with your mane and such. I will be back in a bit after some business is taken care of.”

Shadow stepped into the bathroom. Thankfully it was a single pony bathroom. He slipped his helmet back on.

“Make it five hours. Scout their lines. I have some time.”

Shadow flipped the com off and set it down. He changed out of everything. The ceiling had movable tiles and he slipped his personal, special items away in there for safe keeping. He kept his necklace on and the band was going to stay. But even his totems were slipped into hiding.

The dress fit him well. Cardinal Spitfire would get a kick out of this story. He slid it over his wings and was able to tuck the combat knife and pistol under them. He had six shots, it wasn’t the most comfortable keeping everything tucked away, but it worked.

Vulpes was not there when he exited. He opened the door Vulpes had indicated and stepped in. It closed behind him and he found himself staring at four other mares in various attire and lounging on furniture and pillows. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it.

Shadow opened the door behind him. He had expected it to lock behind him. He was free to depart. Vulpes was an Earth Pony, but there had to be a Unicorn in The Kings. Perhaps they were under enchantment.

“Darling, lets fix your mane,” One of the mares said. “Vulpes said it was a mess. We can make you feel truly beautiful.”

“You can just leave,” Shadow said walking over.

“Of course,” Another said. “We are not prisoners here.”

“Why stay?” Shadow asked.

“You will see. He really does care for us.”

Shadow sat down beside the one who spoke first. She was a black Unicorn with a ruby mane and immediately began to brush his mane.

“Uh,” She said disgusted. “It wants to stand on end. That simply won’t do.”

“Forgive Rose Burst. She does all our manes, including Vulpes and some of the other Kings. I am Ivory Leaf, that is Purple Show and Ornate Charm. And you are?”

Ivory Leaf was well named, green coat with a ivory mane that had several streaks of green running through it. Purple Show was a solid purple with a purple and pink mane. Ornate Charm was a gold coated, silver and pink maned Unicorn.

Shadow coughed to clear his throat. “Shadow Flare.”

“Well, your coat and mane contrast is divine,” Ivory Leaf replied.

“Ow!” Shadow yelped as his mane snagged in the brush. “Thank you. No. Ow! I have never had that said before.”

Rose Burst forced Shadow to lay down alongside her for comfort and a better angle.

“Ow!” Shadow said making a face in pain as the revolver and knife clashed with the move and dress.

“Let’s see what Cutie Mark you have,” Rose Burst said. “Guesses?”

“I bet Shadow is an excellent dancer,” Ornate Charm said. “Ballet shoes?”

“No, its probably something lame,” Purple Show stated. “Just look at her. It will be more wasteland than shoes. I am going to guess a screwdriver. I bet she can fix up all sorts of things, able to wiggle under or into them with her size.”

Shadow forced down a laugh.

“No, I bet it is something to do with jewelry,” Ivory Leaf pitched. “She is wearing a necklace. Something special?”

“Very Special,” Shadow smiled.

“It certainly isn’t about beauty or fashion,” Rose Burst said. “Not with a mane like this. Please tell me it isn’t some ugly knife or gun.”

Shadow didn’t have time to respond as Rose Burst pulled up the dress to see. They stared at his Cutie Mark, trying to understand. Thankfully it was all they saw.

“Three arrowheads, with swords and lightning bolts,” Shadow chuckled. “One means Speed, another Agility, and the third is Power. I am a skilled acrobat. Hoofstands, vaults, back flips and tucks. I can do it all. I put on shows when I have the time.”

Shadow almost said without wings, but caught himself.

“But tell me, how long have you ladies been here?”

“Oh I grew up with Vulpes,” Rose Burst said. “He might have a rule, Mares are his Queens, but you don’t see the others. He keeps us because he is The King of the Kings. Most of The Kings are married. I was given to him when he took over. A King must have a Queen.”

“Vulpes saved me and Purple Show from slavers back a few years,” Ivory Leaf said.

“I ran into The Kings,” Ornate Charm sighed. “While scavenging. I was the smart one and chose to stay, the others fought.”

“And you really all want to stay?” Shadow asked. “I mean, I was just forced apart from my brothers in order to save them.”

“What matters is that he cares for us,” Rose Burst replied. “And cares for us very well.” Her sweet voice was hiding a rough tone that said ‘accept it and move on.’

“Rose is right,” Ivory Leaf smiled. “Yes, he rescued us, but he also truly cares. They all take very good care of us. In a world like this, that is what matters.”

“And where are we?” Shadow asked, moving on.

“Uh,” Rose Burst groaned. “Its a good location with great defenses for the group, but they have been trying to get into that workshop longer than I have been alive.”

“Walter Arms?” Shadow asked for clarification.

“Yes,” Rose Burst grumbled. “I assume you were caught trying to get in as well. Befitting a ruffian like you. But we will turn you into the lady you are inside.”

Shadow shook his head to clear the image from his mind. There was no lady inside. And the idea of it was revolting. Wearing a dress in a cover up was one thing, believing he was a lady another.

“Look,” Shadow said standing up. The brush was stuck in his mane. “I don’t think I can sit around all day, like this.”

“What else would you do?” Rose Burst asked, trying to pull him down. “Let go of trying to take care of yourself. You are safe. No worries.”

Shadow took a step away.

“This isn’t normal for me. This isn’t me.” They didn’t understand the full truth behind those words.

“It is a hard transition, but you will make it,” Rose Burst smiled. She didn’t get up, but she obviously wanted him to lay back down.

Shadow got a better look at the others. Rose Burst was in lingerie and full diva, including jewelry. Ivory Leaf was in a fancy dress and wearing earrings. Purple Show was in a simple dress, accented with a single gold bracelet.

Ornate Charm was stealing glances at him. She was the furthest away from the group and in regular clothes. She was resisting her position. She wasn’t talking unless directly engaged and when she had said that she was the smart one in her group, it wasn’t a happy smart.

“Sit down,” Rose Burst insisted. “You mane isn’t done. Vulpes won’t be back for a while. Relax. It will be okay.”

“Can I see where I will be sleeping?” Shadow asked.

“Mane first darling.”

“I’ll show you,” Ivory Leaf said getting off the couch. “It is the polite thing to do.”

She led him into the next room. There were four beds. Each one was neatly made up and each had a dresser and a nightstand to go with it.

“This is where we spend many of our nights. But in this room, this is where Vulpes sleeps. And likely you for the next few nights until there is a bed set up like ours. He is probably securing those for you right now. He wants us all to be comfortable and not feel forced. We are Queens, not harlots.”

Shadow stepped into Vulpes’ room. It was certainly love central. Red velvet, worn from the ages, pillows and somewhere they had wrestled up a heart shaped bed.

“And the bathroom?” Shadow asked.

“Same one you changed in,” Ivory Leaf smiled. “Only one on this floor. We use the old school dry sink for most of the washing. A bowl with a pitcher of water which we routinely refresh.”

“I should have gone when I changed,” Shadow admitted.

Shadow went out to the bathroom. He actually had to go. His stuff was still on the floor. Vulpes was either taking a huge risk, or just plain stupid. Shadow wanted to say he was stupid, but the mares didn’t notice he was a stallion. Still, they had been expecting a mare, so they saw and heard a mare.

The hairbrush stuck in his mane was stupid looking, so Shadow went back and sat with Rose Burst so she could continue.

“Your mane is impossible!” Rose Burst finally declared. “I don’t know what to do. We will have to work extra hard to condition and soften it.”

Shadow chuckled. “It has never played nice. No matter what was done. This is the nicest it has ever been.”

The door opened and Vulpes came in. “Hello ladies. How are we doing?”

“Shadow’s hair wont cooperate,” Rose Burst whined. “I did my best.”

“Well, you did wonders Rose,” Vulpes smiled. “And Shadow, your mattress is on it’s way up. We are piecing together your own bed unit like the others. It may take a few days, but we already have the perfect mattress for you.”

“Thank you,” Shadow smiled.

Vulpes was in there the whole time as the mattress was brought in and placed with the others. He bid them farewell for now. Shadow was getting concerned. It had been about two hours. There was no attempt to conquest. He was already conquered.

“I am surprised he has,” Shadow began, trying to find the words.

“He is a gentlepony,” Ivory Leaf stated. “He likes you. He offered you safety because of it. He cares for you. He isn’t going to ravish you.”

“Not at all what I was expecting,” Shadow stated.

“He is full of surprises,” Ornate Charm said, hiding something behind it.

“There is no place better in the wasteland than here,” Ivory Leaf smiled.

Shadow’s immediate thought was Rosemary, then Sanctuary. Next up was Dry Dock City. But no matter what, anywhere Cardinal Spitfire was automatically the best place in the world.

It was getting close to dark when Vulpes came back. And the five hours was nearing the end.

“Come Shadow, let us talk while there is still some light. This section of the building lost power a while ago, so it is candlelight after that.”

Shadow followed him into the room and sat down on the bed while Vulpes undid his suit.

“Get comfortable,” Vulpes said. “Whatever you want to wear, we will do our best to find it. I want you comfortable no matter what. But that dress looks lovely on you. You look like you are my Queen and I adore you.”

He was a very handsome stallion.

“I know today has been rough,” He smiled as he sat on the other side of the bed. “I hate days like today. You have a mattress. You can spend the night there if you wish. Or here. Whatever is most comfortable to you.”

Shadow took a deep breath in. He was running out of time and wanted to at least get Vulpes out of the way before things went down. He really needed him out of the way so he wasn’t in the position to hurt him or the other mares in retaliation.

“Where did you get this bracelet?” Vulpes asked Shadow.

“Off a dead guy,” Shadow chuckled. “Its a magic bracelet.”

“Well, it is simple, but eye catching,” Vulpes smiled.

“I found it on him after I killed him,” Shadow added.

“Ah,” Vulpes sighed. “I hate killing. It is nasty. I trust you had a good reason.”

“It was him or me,” Shadow sighed. “But I didn’t do it in a dress.”

Shadow stood up. It wasn’t easy to pull the dress off, but he did and the combat knife was out of it’s sheath and at Vulpes’ throat before the dress settled on the floor.

“Don’t speak,” Shadow ordered in a low voice to avoid being overheard. “Lets make this, interesting. Profitable.”

“Is that a?”

“I said don’t speak,” Shadow growled, pushing the tip of the knife into his skin, drawing a bead of blood. “And yes. It is a penis. I am a stallion. Looks are very deceiving when it comes to me.”

“Now, my friends are lining up to slaughter The Kings. If I can get to my armor, I can stop them. But only if we can work something out. I am getting into that workshop. I need to get in there. I need this whole building actually. Temporarily until we solve our, problem. We don’t care about you and won’t bother or hurt you so long as you peacefully surrender it to us.”

“We have worked too hard to get in,” Vulpes spat. “Not happening. But I will let you get your stuff and walk. Take it. Its your only smart option.”

Shadow chuckled. “You have no fucking idea what you are getting yourself into if you don’t temporarily surrender this building. There is key information I need in here before the workshop.”

“The Kings don’t back down. You kill me, the others will kill you and a new King will take my place. There is no escape.”

“You are an idiot,” Shadow said rolling his eyes.

Shadow let the knife sheath drop as he opened up his wing. The color faded from Vulpes’ face.

Shadow smirked. “Plenty of places for me to go. Plenty of places I will go. And I am not going in bed with you.”

Shadow plunged the knife into Vulpes’ throat, cutting off a scream. He pulled it out and wiped the blood off on Vulpes’ coat. Shadow picked up the sheath and returned the knife to it. He drew the revolver and exited the room.

The ladies were not in bed yet. Shadow walked straight past them. They finally noticed he was a stallion.

“What is going on!” Rose Burst yelled standing up.

Shadow pointed the pistol at her. She had no idea it took two hooves to operate.

“Sit down, all of you. Or you will be in trouble. Not from me. But I am trying to stop The Kings from being massacred.”

As Shadow closed the door behind him, Rose Burst and Ivory Leaf dashed into the back. Vulpes was an idiot. His gear had been moved, but only from the bathroom to a dresser. Shadow flipped the com line on and slapped on his helmet.

“This is Shadow Flare. Slice? Thunder?”

“There you are,” Thunder said with an audible sigh of relief. “We were getting worried. They are big and this will be a nasty fight. But we have some strong tactical options.”

“Vulpes is dead,” Shadow stated.

Rose Burst’s screams meant she had found him.

“So, as nasty as they are, that scream…”

“We heard it,” Slice stated. “And we will draw their fire. We got this.”

Guns opened up in a one-two pattern, taking guards down. They were taken from two different locations. Shadow swept everything up with his wings and arms and hobbled into the room with the others. He dumped it, locked the door and looked at the others as he slipped on his clothes.

“YOU KILLED HIM!” Rose Burst wailed. “Why! Because he mistook you for a mare?”

“No,” Shadow groaned. “Stop your pathetic whining. Its pointless. I am not so conceited to be offended when yet another calls me a mare.”

Shadow began to put his armor on when the door was tried.

“Vulpes? Anypony!”

“He killed him!” Rose Burst screamed.

Shadow rolled his eyes and head as they tried to force the door again. His armor was half on, making things hard. He drew his revolver and fired two shots through the door as a pony tried to force it open with his shoulder.

The door was bucked open by another pony, pistol in mouth. Shadow bobbed to the side, rotated the revolver so it was pointed towards himself, out of the way and throat punched the pony. The esophagus collapsed, putting him into a struggling death of suffocation.

“SHUT UP!” Shadow ordered the ladies. “I tried peace talks but he wouldn’t budge. We need to get into that workshop and he wouldn’t even give any peaceful options considerations. We are not interested in the Kings or their actions. Just the workshop. We need something inside and that is all. A quick matter.”

Shadow finally got the armor and saddle on.

“Now, if I were you, I would wait here until this nasty business is over. I have no qualms with any of you. In fact, Rose, you did a wonderful job on my mane and I appreciate it.”

As Shadow put his revolver’s holster on he felt something sharp be driven into his neck above the shoulder. In one smooth move he had the attacker flipped around so he was on top. As he had expected, it was Rose Burst.

Shadow put his hoof on her throat, limiting her oxygen intake and looked at the others.

“I don’t want to do this,” He pleaded. “But they trapped us both physically and mentally. We had to do their bidding. So, what did she stab me with?”

Ornate Charm spoke. “A file for hooves.”

“I thought I recognized the shape,” Shadow chuckled. “I have used those on my hooves plenty of times. Obviously she put an edge on it.”

Shadow got serious. “Are any of you going to squeal?”

“No,” Ornate Charm immediately said. “Take me with you!”

“Charm!” Ivory Leaf yelled. “They are going to kill him and his friends. Accept it.”

“No! I wont!”

“I will make sure they kill you!”

They looked over at Shadow and Rose Burst as Shadow made the sickening sound of breaking her neck. Shadow hurled at the feeling and sound of what he did.

Shadow panted. “Fuck that sound and the feeling is much worse.”

He had no time to recover as three more Kings bounded up the stairs. Shadow drew his revolver and gunned them down. The last went down in flames from the enchantment.

“Alright,” Shadow said turning his attention back to the three mares. “Ivory Leaf, you are obviously loyal to the death.”

“I will kill you if you turn your back on me!” She hissed.

“Good,” Shadow smile and put the last round into her head. “Just what I needed to make for a clean reload.”

Shadow broke the revolver open and inserted new magnum rounds. The sound was enthralling as he snapped the reloaded revolved back together and sheathed it. He was planning on using his battle saddle from then on.

“How are things?” Shadow asked over the coms.

“Ducking and diving,” Slice panted. “But surviving. No hits. Our superior training is paying off.”

A large explosion sounded.

“I got grenades,” Thunder chuckled. “We are wreaking havoc on their lines. They can’t find us. We might be using our special weapons”

“Cool,” Shadow stated. “I will be backing you up here momentarily. I have killed a few.”

Shadow sighed and looked at Ornate Charm and Purple Show.

“Can you take us with you?” Purple Show asked, almost begging.

“As long as you forget I have wings,” Shadow coldly replied.

“We should do something about that file,” Ornate Charm said. She was clearly unsure what to do.

“Eh,” Shadow shrugged. He immediately regretted the shrug, “My friends can take care of it. Stay here. We are taking The Kings out, but I know where to bring you two.”

Shadow skipped down the stairs. He cleared the empty first floor and then the bottom lobby. They had forgotten about the building, believing the others had killed him.

A group came running by, trying to get to where they thought somepegasus was. Shadow opened fire, easily dispatching them.

That drew attention back to him. But the stallions were off fighting on their territory boundaries. It was the mares and they were mad. They also lacked skill. Shadow shed a tear for each one he casually shot. Most of the rounds were head shots, making for a painless death. But it still hurt Shadow.

They spent another two hours poking around, trying to flush out any holdouts. There were none and they met up at the Walter Arms building.

“Lets barricade ourselves in the second floor,” Shadow said. “We can protect Ornate Charm and Purple Show. Both were Vulpes’ mares and neither wanted to be one. Especially Ornate Charm. She got trapped like we were, except her friends outright fought.”

“We have two mares to protect?” Slice asked concerned.

“Yes,” Shadow nodded. “I promised them I have a place for them to be safe. We will take them to Sanctuary. Or better put, get them close and point them in the right direction the last little bit. Both have agreed to forget I have wings.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Thunder stated. He was tired and was not going to argue.

“I have a file that needs to be removed from my neck,” Shadow stated. “So lets get me upstairs and remove it.”

“Fine,” Slice groaned. “I hate stitching you up. But I have the best hooves for it. Sliding the needle through flesh though.”

Slice finished with a big shiver and then followed them upstairs. Ornate Charm knew how to sew and was the one who stitched Shadow up with the guidance of Slice.

“It is the least I could do for you guys getting me out of here and taking me to a safe place.”

Shadow groaned as he stupidly tried to shrug. Thunder answered for him.

“It isn’t anything special. Its kind of what we do. We just never plan it.”

“That clears out the bodies,” Slice informed them.

“And I will take first watch,” Thunder stated.

“I will take second,” Shadow yawned.

“I will take second,” Ornate Charm asserted. “I am not helpless and I used to run watch with our group all the time.”

“I am not arguing,” Shadow shrugged. “I trust her. I will take third.”


	4. Soarin's Lightning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK 4: PART 1: SURVIVAL  
Full Story's Chapter 98
> 
> Links to exterior Wiki pages for information are at the bottom of Chapter 1.

Shadow awoke with a start. His immediate thought was his special items that were still hidden. The second that it was halfway into third watch. Ornate Charm was still diligently watching over everything.

“It’s okay,” She said before Shadow could say anything. “I wasn’t tired and you needed the rest. Stitched up and health potion doesn’t mean that you don’t need rest.”

Shadow got up. “I need to go to the bathroom,” he stated. “I will be right back.”

She nodded in response. Shadow did his business and then retrieved his lifelines. He was going to have to change to put his totems back on. He could do that when the others awoke. Shadow sat down next to Ornate Charm.

She spoke up. “My mind has been filled with the hope of a new life. A life of my own again and with a purpose. There was no sleep once I was awake.”

Shadow just nodded in understanding.

“You are not taking us back to where you are,” Ornate Charm stated. “You have another place in mind.”

“You can not go where we can,” Shadow stated. “But it is a good place. Aptly named. You should enjoy life there.”

“I am a fool to think that you are not taken. That necklace is from her?”

“You are no fool,” Shadow smiled at her. “I am taken. It holds the memories until we can finally be united again. Right now, we are cut off. But we will make it home.”

“And right now, you are just feeling the thrill of being rescued and you feel safe. You are just attracted to your rescuer. It happens. It is normal and it is okay. It is no different than how Purple Show and Ivory Leaf felt. They were not trapped, but they were in love of being rescued by a very handsome pony.”

Ornate Charm gave a sad chuckle. “You are right, but it doesn’t change how I feel.”

“And that is okay,” Shadow said bringing her in for a side hug. “You will soon realize it is for the best as things settle down. There is way too much excitement in the air. You even have trouble sleeping.”

“Thank you. For everything. I never expected you to bring hope to my life.”

“I hate killing,” Shadow sighed. “So it is nice to brighten the day of another. Even better to change their life for the better.”

They sat in silence as the rest of the watch finished up and things began to move. The Kings had ample food supplies. The pre-war packed stuff was much better than their shit rations. Shadow put his totems on and they got to work.

Purple Show picked up a pistol for self defense and Ornate Charm kept with the semi automatic rifle one of the ponies had been carrying when Shadow had gunned him down as he came up the stairs. It wasn’t hard for them to find enough ammo for both of them, and then some.

Slice and Shadow unplugged the terminals from the arms building and moved them across the street to a building The Kings had been using which had power. Slice went back to try and restore power. Thunder played look out while Shadow and the ladies combed through the terminals.

They were useless administrative ones with no value about anything the company was doing. Purple Show found one that was locked down. Shadow began to pick his way through the programming to hack in. He almost was locked out when he stumbled upon the back door and had full access to everything as the administrator.

Most of it was again, administrative, but it was Walter’s personal terminal. The CEO. One of the later, personal entries had what he need.

_Project AZRS2P has been finished. There were some problems and with the recent security issues at several firms, the Project has been moved to the Bank of Equestria for safe keeping until the presentation day. The bank has multiple security features including plenty of turrets and automatic systems._

_This project is bitter sweet after the unforeseen sequence of events and consequences. The bank vault password is 67CTRFSP68742T1. The key to the safes will be with me at all times._

_The sooner this project is closed, the better._

Shadow took a step back and exited the terminal. He had what they needed, but he still wanted access to the inside.

“Guys, the exact treasure I was hoping was in there has been moved to the Bank of Equestria, which is nearby. But lets not leave this workshop unopened.”

“Fuck yeah we are getting inside,” Slice replied.

Slice yelped as he got shocked. This was basic electrical work. He knew how to do this.

Shadow shut down the terminal and moved it to the arms building. It made for a better defense and security for all. It wasn’t much longer before Slice had the power running again.

“Fucking idiots,” Slice grumbled. “They broke their own power lines and it was not hard to fix.”

“The workshop is still locked,” Shadow pointed out.

“Of course it is,” Slice chuckled. “It required two different keys to get in. And neither of them are normal. One is an internal cut key, the other is a centry key with three blades. Now, it will take some time, but I can get them to open.”

Slice pulled out his cloud master key and inserted it into the first lock. It was going to take a while for the key to conform to the proper configuration and it would take all of his concentration.

They gave him his space and Shadow began to look through Walter’s terminal since they had power again. It was all business with this terminal. Walter’s team had submitted multiple designs to the Ministry of Wartime Technology.

The last two designs that the Ministry had bought were the Applesnack Submachine Gun and the Applejack Rifle. Other designs were the M1S1, the U9S Unicorn 9mm pistol, and the 20mm artillery gun.

From the contracts, he was awarded a lot of money and the Ministry was even paying him to do more research. But Walter was not alone. He had a team that made sure they succeeded at creating a better, more secure Equestria.

Private companies had contracted out for a civilian version of the U9S and a pony version of the U9. The Striker Semiautomatic Defense gun in 5.56 was a popular contract and probably made up a considerable number of semiautomatic rifles found in the wasteland. The other one was the DCD Shotgun which was designed to fire non lethal beanbag rounds, but also accepted standard 12 gauge rounds. It’s downside was that there was no choke to allow for the bean bag rounds.

In the Workshop, Walter was joined by Firecracker Burst, a Unicorn, and Long Shot, a former paparazzi photographer with an eye for style and great at building scopes and sights for weapons.

Strike was their ballistic expert who designed new bullets and cartridges. Serena stayed out of the workshop and was their ‘receptionist’ who managed the business side of things and contracts. All except for Long Shot, they were from Ponyville and knew the Ministry Mares before the war.

“First one down,” Slice informed them. “It is getting late. You might want to secure lunch.”

Purple Show and Ornate Charm insisted on going to find food. They wanted to pull their own weight as much as possible and it was safe enough.

Slice did break for a quick lunch. He estimated the key was halfway done conforming to the lock. It was a lot more difficult than he had expected.

It was mid afternoon when they all heard the satisfying roll of multiple deadbolt locks snap out of their holes and the unlocking of doors.

Ornate Charm used her horn to light up the room until Slice could find the junction box. Multiple terminals booted up and so did the air filtration system. Each terminal was beside a work bench. There were seven work benches. Three along the side walls and one giant one along the back wall.

Thunder closed the doors and locked them again. It was easier than trying to guard the door. He wanted to have a look around, not stand guard.

There were three guns on workbenches. The first was on Workbench 3, along the left wall. The other two were on the right at 6 and 7. They approached 3 first. It had a picture of a sage Unicorn with a fiery mane and a flaming Cutie Mark.

The gun was unlike any they had seen before. It had mount points for a battle saddle, but it was almost like a shotgun, except it was one long tube with a box on the side. Shadow opened up the unsecured terminal. He clicked on ‘Project overview’ and read it aloud.

_Project AZRS1,_

_The Zebras have begun to field powerful robot combatants. This is Project Anti Zebra Robot Service Weapon 1. The goal is to disable the robots without a conventional system._

Shadow skipped forward to the last entry and began to read it aloud.

_Project AZRS1 is needed, but we can’t get it out of development stage. We have upped the shock power to lethal levels, but the waves won’t go beyond 50 yards. The troops need a weapon that can shut down the robots out to 300 yards._

_How to deliver the electromagnetic shock out to those distances without a unleashing a conventional round is eluding us. Currently, the weapon only disables them for at most, 30 minutes. But that is enough time to deal with or reboot it to our advantage._

_We have tried to focus it into a beam, but it still stays within 100 Yards and it has been burning out of the focuser even at low levels. Perhaps the problem lies within the enchanted gem itself._

_We have contacted the Ministry of Arcane Sciences for assistance. They are sending somepony to take a look and help solve this problem._

“I don’t think their assistant made it,” Slice said holding the weapon. “But she is good out to 50 yards. I think we should take it.”

“Of course we are taking it,” Shadow said shaking his head. “Besides, the Bank of Equestria has major security shit and we need to disable it. Doing so in a manner that lets them go back online is a nice advantage. We can keep others from snooping after we leave. Leave no trace.”

Shadow stepped over to the large workbench. The picture above the terminal was of a large, brown Earth Pony with a short cropped mane. He pulled up the most recent project. Project AZRS2. “Check out the others. I want to take a look at this one. It should be about the treasure I have been seeking.”

_Project AZRS2_

_The Zebras have begun to field powerful robot combatants. This is Project Anti Zebra Robot Service Weapon 2. Our primary goal is to use an unconventional weapon to disable the robots. While I am confident the project will be a success, I am preparing a conventional design to ensure our troops are safe._

_Strike had recently developed a powerful round that will easily do the job and I am building the rifle around it. The round is already being used in several heave machine gun designs we are building. That young stallion is a ballistic genius. All of his days bowling have sharpened his mind for this type of work. Sad that his skill has to be applied in such a manner._

Shadow read through each report. Most were useless updates about materials and overcoming different aspects of design. Walter had tried to make the rifle semiautomatic, but was forced to ditch it for the more stable bolt action.

_Today Applejack herself stormed into the workshop. It was an unscheduled visit and she was fuming._

_The week prior I had let Dane Tee Dove take a spare prototype of the rifle to show Ironshod. She was impressed at our test results, but wanted to conduct some of their own before we presented it to the Ministry. I have never had a problem with her or them before, so I let her borrow it._

_Applejack knows my designs well and came in raving, asking how we could have designed a rifle to kill our own. She called it an Anti-machine Rifle. Ironshod stole my design and put it into production without approval of anypony outside of their company._

_I had no idea what to respond. I turned to the data we had acquired. The Steel Rangers have only been around a year or so, but I had designed a weapon that would easily punch through their armor. And it was a question of when, not if, the Zebras get a hold of the design and make their own._

_It took time, but after letting her comb through every report, every test, everything pertaining to Project AZRS2 and showing her AZRS1 and all we had done there; but she removed us from any blame. Every test we had done was against robots. She could see that it was the honest truth that our designs were purely to protect Equestria, and that we had not realized the dark flaw in AZRS2._

_I had never seen Applejack cry, but she broke down in tears in our workshop. I am not sure how much she has slept the past few days. The others had skillfully exited before to give us private time. She had gone through a rough few days dealing with Ironshod._

_I am mortified that I did not foresee the dark side of the design. I never would have let it out of my workshop it if I had known. I would have locked everything away in our cellar._

_I showed her the finished projects, Applejack and Applesnack, that we were about to pitch to the Ministry. She was optimistic, but wanted a full, official report to be drawn up for the presentation. Telling her that we had named it the Applejack Rifle because it had the power she had in a buck did bring a slight smile to her face._

_She asked me to never to make another weapon powerful enough to kill our Steel Rangers. I pulled out Project AZRS2P for clearance. She wasn’t happy with it, but it was for a worthy cause. They had deserved it. She gave me permission to continue to make them, and only those two._

_I feel terrible. As soon as the personal projects are done, I am sealing this project away for good._

“Shadow,” Thunder called. He was extremely happy. “This is the first Applesnack Submachine Gun! This was hoof produced and doesn’t even have serial number! The same with the Applejack Rifle!

“And they have this bow and a crossbow! They are fascinating designs that they hoped to field in combat for silent missions. I am taking them and their equipment. The project was rejected by the Ministry of Wartime Technology, but it is still really good!”

“Sweet!” Shadow grinned. “And, there is a cellar in here that holds the unknown. At least I think it is in here. Walter mentioned locking stuff away in a cellar.”

“Let’s find this bitch!” Ornate Charm said rearing up. “I may not get anything from it, but you are getting me to safety.”

Her horn glowed and she began to comb every inch of the floor with Slice. Purple Show was sitting at their break table, staying out of the way and drinking a room temperature Sparkle-Cola. She had several other bottles out from the rest of them. They had been sitting in the fridge all these years.

Shadow turned back to Project AZRS2P. This had to be the rifle for The Captain and Spitfire.

The log entries for that project continued after the AZRS2 ones.

_Today the gems Trixie Lulamoon enchanted for us arrived. The came in a fancy box she had made with her Cutie Mark on top. It was not the container we sent the unenchanted gems in. Show off._

_I have my doubts about using her magic, but the Ministry of Arcane Sciences trusts her and more importantly, the head Mare, Twilight Sparkle does. She was the one who gave the assignment to Trixie Lulamoon._

Onto the next one.

_The gems have been installed and aligned with the help of _ _Firecracker Burst_ _. Tomorrow I am taking the rifles out to test. Strike is coming with me to be my spotter and _ _to help _ _carry the ammo._

And the next.

_The rifles performed better than expected. I am astounded by Trixie’s skill. It is a lot better than when she came to Ponyville. She will never be able to defeat an Ursa Major, but her magic has improved dramatically._

_Each rifle’s gems sucked up the recoil so it was incredibly easy to use. Like planned, these are perfect for a pegasus to snipe with. It won’t move the shooter like the regular version will and the weight is like a feather. It’s magic held, meaning some of the moving parts we removed were not needed. And the thing should never jam because we put a gemstone for that as well._

_It’s ballistics are more accurate because of the magic, but it still is susceptible to wind and gravity over long distances because it fires real bullets._

_Soarin’s Lighting was beyond expected. The rifle’s barrel lit up like lightning as it sucked up the recoil and the hit was phenomenal as the bullet itself struck like lighting. The inch thick metal target had burn marks. The only problem is that the burn marks are in the shape of Trixie Lulamoon’s Cutie Mark._

_The rifle was able to surpass the basic rifles capability to blast through two inches of steel and punched through five. We stopped testing after five because we didn’t have thicker targets. Even if the round was stopped by armor, the target will get a very nice shock from the electrocuted round._

_Spitfire’s Thunder was unique as well and performed to the same standards. She sounded like the god of thunder himself/herself had brought his/her hammer down on the target. No electricity, but the round punches like a hammer._

_The round won’t fragment if it is completely stopped by armor. It will transfer all of the kinetic energy into the target which will be a devastating blow. Our test targets not only were pierced, but were rent apart. We were firing at heavy duty armor plating._

_I do not expect the bullets will rend apart lighter armor. Like what the enemy troops wear, or even Steel Ranger armor. Those are too light. It will just punch in like a real round. They can’t stop it._

_I hate to say it, but Trixie Lulamoon outdid herself._

The second to last entry.

_The body pieces came back from the shop. They did an amazing job with the paint schemes. They are ready to be paired up with the expertly blued hardware._

_Spitfire's Thunder’s name plate came out marvelously and fit perfectly with the flame-styled filigree I had asked for. Soarin’s Lighting was electric. Blue and white bolts cracking across the surface. Again, the embossed name plate was expertly set in so it flowed with the scheme._

The final entry surprised Shadow.

_The rifles have been broken down for storage and are ready for presentation. The final details are being worked out on that. But soon, two of Equestria’s greatest pegasi will receiving weapons befitting them._

There was no mention of the move to the Bank of Equestria. It concerned Shadow, but he figured since it was an unsecured terminal, it probably didn’t have that information.

Shadow joined Purple Show and Thunder at the table, drinking Sparkle-Cola. They were watching Slice and Ornate Charm work to opened the cleverly hidden cellar. The floor was wooden, but the cellar flowed with them so pieces were sticking out and the top had to pulled up then out.

It was a third key, but of typical design. Slice had it open quickly. The light was turned on and they heard Slice’s wonder from below.

“This is amazing,” He called to them. “So much is in here.”

“We will come down if it is worth it,” Shadow called back. “Are we talking guns, or scrapped projects?”

“Most are scrapped designs,” Slice called back a bit later. “There is a set of locked boxes that hold successful designs, but none of them are impressive. Most of them are seen in the wasteland or their further developed counterparts are.”

Slice came back out.

“Yeah, not much of value,” He said as he locked the cellar. “I did grab their prototype DCD Shotgun and a ton of 12 gauge beanbag rounds. This baby doesn’t feed from a tube below the barrel like a typical shotgun. She has 10 round magazines. I grabbed the file on it. The magazines didn’t feed the beanbag rounds to their satisfaction. They set their bar high. Perfectly on the 12 gauge, but this baby was designed for civilian control via non-lethal rounds. So they went with the six round tube, hoping to work on the feed mechanism for the magazines later. I’m sure I can make it work.

“And then they have these giant ass rounds for their big project. I assume they have something to do with your treasure.”

“Yes,” Shadow nodded. “They do.”

“Well they are heavy,” Slice said as he let the ammo can thud onto the floor. “So it better be worth it.”

“I agree,” Shadow nodded. “It better be worth it. Now get over here, have a drink and some food.”

Slice left the ammo can on the floor and joined them. They didn’t have the luxury of lounging around for long, not locked inside like they were. Being unable to see outside was dangerous.

“Look, you saved my neck, now it is time for me to make sure you are safe as we exit,” Purple Show insisted as they prepared to leave.

They unlocked the door and she slipped out. It was all clear and they exited easily. It was getting late, almost dark.

“Should we hunker down for the night?” Slice asked.

“No, lets push to the bank and hold there,” Thunder said.

“I don’t want to stay,” Shadow said. “But we have no idea what the bank’s status is. We leave in the morning, for safety reason.”

Thunder grumbled but complied.

It was another painful night spent in the second floor of Walter Arms. Shadow didn’t like bringing the mares up here again. A reminder of what they just escaped. But it was the safest place they had. At least this time, they would actually leave in the morning.

Shadow walked to the back of the floor where he had killed Vulpes. The dress was there, right where he had dropped it. Shadow picked it up and examined it. It was in great shape and would fit Cardinal Spitfire. He also could wear it for laughs from her. He needed a good laugh. He needed to hear her laugh. Shadow put it in his bags. It would go back with him, for her.

The Kings had stockpiled plenty of food, meaning it was more prewar packaged goods before they began to stalk through the ruins. They were not going to be caught unaware by any gangs again.

A firefight erupted ahead of them and they dove for cover. They waited for the gunfire to die down before they pushed ahead with great caution.

“There it is,” Shadow whispered. “And its right next to a clinic? Interesting choice.”

They waited a while before believing it was secure and dashing across. Slice grabbed the door and pushed it in. Thunder darted through, clearing the empty place and Shadow was the last through, walking backwards in. Slice tried to lock the door, but that mechanism had broken a long time ago.

“It’s a bank,” Thunder stated. “This place has to have some real gems. Even after all these years.”

“Lets start with clearing the upstairs administrative and business sections,” Shadow said. “Slice, this floor is yours with the ladies.”

“Right,” Slice said trying to wink with the goggles. It failed.

“Don’t be stupid,” Shadow said.

The ladies joined Shadow in a quiet laugh.

The building was empty and no breaches anywhere. The top floor had a wall that looked a bit unstable, but that was nothing to worry about at the moment. They went back downstairs.

“Slice,” Shadow said. “It’s you and me. Have that AZRS1 on standby. This place is well protected on the way to the vault. Lets knock them offline.”

“Right,” Slice grinned.

It was a lot of diving and rolling, but Shadow and Slice worked to knock out all of the turrets. When they got to the vault, Shadow opened the terminal and was quickly unlocking the vault thanks to the password. Oddly, this door retracted down, into the floor.

“I am going to make sure that we don’t get shot in the back,” Slice said, giving Shadow the cloud master key. “That door is marked security for a reason. I will make sure we are on it’s approved list.”

Shadow just nodded and slipped into the vault. He was soon unlocking each and every safe, sweeping the often pointless contents into a bank bag. The vault had plenty empty bags. He filled one and then two. It was mostly old prewar coins and pony’s important papers. Little value to them.

Shadow got to a larger safe and pushed the key in. This one was tricky, but he let the key work it’s magic.

“Wow,” Slice said entering. “You certainly swept up everything.”

“Eh,” Shadow shrugged. “If you are going to rob a bank vault, do it right.”

Slice picked up the bags and put them in his saddlebags.

“I never got the system to recognize us,” Slice said. “But I got a robot up and running. Flamethrower and everything. We have about five minutes until everything comes back online.”

“Great,” Shadow groaned as he unlocked the largest safe. This one held toys. Military toys. Grenades and mines. Filled it to the top. All magic, which meant a whole lot of boom.

Shadow stuffed them into his bags and focused on the next safe. It finally clicked and Shadow pulled out the prize he was looking for. In a second he had Soarin’s Lightning pieced together.

It was lighter than he expected, even after reading about it. The lightning bolts infused in the metal danced as if they were alive. The blue gems that were set along the barrel to reduce the recoil glistened with life.

A beeping began, slow and stead.

“1 minute countdown!” Slice yelped.

Shadow grabbed the stack of papers in the safe and they dashed out. Slice kept running, but Shadow had to close the vault. He locked it up tight and dashed away as the turrets came online. Several shots were taken but they all missed as he dove out of the way.

“I also found this book,” Slice said as Shadow got up. “Increasing Your Sales Figures.”

“Are you going to read it?” Shadow asked.

“Fuck no,” Slice laughed before tossing it onto a desk. The book landed solidly but slid, down and off.

Shadow cheered as he failed while Slice booed. A little friendly competition never hurt anything.

“Try again?” Shadow asked.

“Nah, it may be the start of the hallway, but I don’t want to get any closer than I am right now to those turrets. I may have put their lethality and sensitivity up a few notches.”

“Of course you did,” Shadow chuckled.

They trotted over to the others in the lobby.

“Our perimeter is being probed,” Thunder said quietly. “So if you could keep the hollering down.”

“Steel Rangers?” Shadow asked.

“Worse,” Thunder said glancing at Shadow.

Thunder trotted over to him. “That is a fucking amazing gun,” He marveled.

“Designed for a Pegasus Sniper,” Shadow grinned. “We have not faced the business end of the regular model, thankfully.”

“This is a worthwhile treasure,” Thunder said taking it in his hooves. “Too bad he only made one.”

“I only had time to find the one,” Shadow sighed. “The turrets came back on line before I could get it’s sister. But we are not heading back down.”

“As beautiful and powerful it is, not worth it,” Thunder concurred.

“I found you magic grenades and mines,” Shadow grinned.

“Perfect,” Thunder chuckled. “We are going to use them to trap those bastards outside. If I set things right, when they come in, the trap will not only go off, but collapse the area so the door is pinned by rubble. Helping to ensure that the vault is never opened and that the other gun is safe.”

“Lets kill these fuckers,” Slice grinned.

They backed out, letting Thunder do his thing. Once things were set, Thunder opened the front door with little subtlety. They were all at a safe distance, but they heard several gruff Disciples charge in.

They set off the trap, which forced the door closed from the blast and did more than drop rubble onto the door. The explosion also cause the wall they were concerned about above to crumble.

Shadow crept up to the lobby and looked around. The door was secure. The blast was massive and stuff was still oozing. He saw the back of a safe on the now exposed wall of the clinic beside it. Whatever was in the safe was gone from the explosion. It would take somepony small, only a little bigger than Shadow, to slip through and even then, the front door was secure.

Gunfire erupted above Shadow and he scrambled to the top. The compromised wall had opened up to a joint building which housed raiders. Thunder and Ornate Charm were blasting away at them, making them bleed. Slice was pinned by another as he tried to protect Purple Show.

Shadow dashed in, vaulting over the gunfire into a roll. He came out of it, bucking a raider in the head. The raider’s head bounced off the wall with a crack and Shadow bucking it again to finish him.

Now that Slice was free, he was able to flank with Shadow and make the raiders pay for the way they decorated the place. Bloody walls, dead animals and other gross, horrible things that pointed to unchecked savagery, not reasonable beings.

They were having trouble with two pinned raiders. Each was behind cover that their pathetic 5.56 rounds couldn't pierce. Shadow pulled out his revolver and put a three rounds through the garbage can one was hiding behind. The can began to burn and the raider was silenced.

The other was trickier. He was behind a desk and out of the way, but in order to leave, they had to go past his direct line of fire. Thunder was out of grenades.

“Suggestions?” Shadow asked as he reloaded his revolver.

“We are wasting precious ammo,” Thunder said. “Can you hop out and fancy around?”

“This is a big risk,” Shadow replied. “I am not confident in that.”

They jumped as Ornate Charm racked a shotgun. “Or, I could use this and levitate it around. Bang bang, one of you jumps around to make sure he is dead.”

“Shadow,” Thunder and Slice volunteered.

“Fine, feed me to the wolves,” Shadow sighed playfully.

Ornate Charm emptied the shotgun and Shadow danced around. The raider had been hit in the leg with bird shot. Shadow kicked away her pistol and drew his combat knife. A knife to the throat always solved the problem. This time, the victim got a blood curdling scream off before the knife silenced her.

“Fuck! I hate that,” Shadow shivered. “Good work Ornate Charm. Blind firing like that isn’t easy.”

“Thanks,” She blushed. “But please, just call me Charm.”

Shadow nodded.

Ornate Charm picked up another shotgun and unloaded it. It was in poor condition. She decided to carry the shotgun as a secondary weapon. They helped her gather what shells were around before heading down the building and out into the street. They couldn’t fix there being one way into the bank. It’s defenses would have to hold it.

Thunder led them out, quickly moving through the streets on a westward pathway. They scrambled through a half destroyed building and kept their heads down as much as possible. There were several close calls, but they made it out into the suburbs as the light began to fade.

“Not a bad day,” Shadow smiled as they secured the house they had chosen to spend the night in. “Profitable.”

Slice shook his head. “If you call two bags of whatever was in the safes profitable, then yes.”

“Like I said, if you are going to rob a bank vault, get it all. If only we had another five minutes to finish out the last few safes and clean up the stuff I dropped.”

“I had to carry enough, thank you.” Slice shot back.

“Yeah, yeah,” Shadow said rolling his eyes. “Give me the ammo so I can carry my fair share.”

“Well, since you asked,” Slice said sarcastically. “I guess I can. It shouldn’t slow you down much.”

Shadow picked up the can. It was much heavier than he expected. He grunted. “How can this weight so much when the rifle weighs so little?”

“Magic,” Slice said waving his hooves in front of his face for effect.

The ammo can forced Shadow to reorganize his saddlebags.

“I need more bags,” Shadow stated. “Like our old double bags or something. But they have to be rugged.”

Shadow played with the idea of using Dream Catcher’s bags. Part of him believed she would have wanted him to carry them. But there would always be that constant reminder of everything. He had put the round through the bag. It was soiled.

“We shouldn’t have a problem adjusting our spares,” Thunder said. “Maybe next round, we go for a trading run. And actually bring caps.”

Both of them chuckled at their mistake.

The night was easy and the next day they were making an easy walk out of the suburbs and into farmland. Shadow wondered how long these farms would sustain themselves with the Disciples gaining territory. If a gang in Fillydelphia didn’t die fighting for their turf or join up, they would be pushed out and likely come after the easy pickings of the farms.

The Steel Rangers had to patrol these parts very well. It was vital to their survival. But they couldn’t be everywhere all the time.

As they were nearing the edge of the farms a group intersected them. Shadow knew from a ways off who they were. Their stupid cloaks gave them away.

“Let me talk,” Shadow said to the others. “Don’t say anything about us taking you to a safe place. It won’t be safe anymore if you do.”

They waited patiently for the Steel Rangers to intercept them.

“Lot’s of weapons you have on you,” Dahlia said.

“We got lucky,” Shadow replied. “We have been able to make a decent profit off this land. And we like to keep idiots from thinking twice about jumping us.”

“I haven’t see you three mares or either of you two stallions around,” Dahlia stated. “And I get around.”

“Obviously not enough,” Shadow calmly replied. “You can’t be everywhere. And who exactly are you?”

“Dahlia and these are my Dragoons.”

“Right,” Shadow nodded.

“So you have heard of us.”

“No,” Shadow chuckled. “No. Your reputation does not proceed you.”

“You are a bit, nervous,” Dahlia stated. “So are your companions.”

“There are eight of you,” Thunder asserted. “And five of us. You outnumber us, your team is spread out to cover us and you certainly have us out gunned. We might look like we are packing some heavy guns, but we had a hell of a time in Filly with some raiders. And they outnumbered us as well. Thank goodness we are the better shots.”

“Alright,” Dahlia said taking a step back. “We have no reason to detain you at all. And we mean you no harm. But if you find several pegasi in dark blue armor, let us know. Or any pegasi for that matter. They are wanted by the Ministry of Wartime Technology and are extremely dangerous. Don’t try and take them for a bounty. It doesn’t exist.”

Shadow kept them still until Dahlia was a ways away on their patrol. He breath a big sigh of relief and they pressed on.

“I know we don’t know things,” Ornate Charm hesitated. “But you have run into her before, haven’t you?”

“I wish I could deny it,” Shadow spat.

“How many of your friends has she killed?”

Shadow had to stop to think. “One. A horrible act. Deplorable. No mercy for us or our situation. The Steel Rangers killed another of us in cold blood.

“Dahlia is hunting us for a reason. Our retaliation for our first meeting, when they killed our friend while he was talking peacefully with them; well it was messy and they were unprepared for what we could dish out at the time.”

Shadow let out a sorrowful sigh as he hung his head. “But those days are gone.”

“I am truly sorry,” Ornate Charm said putting her hoof on Shadow’s shoulder. “I wish I had kept my mouth shut.”

“No, it is fine,” Shadow softly replied. “It helps the healing. Its not much for us three to talk about it together. Sadly.”

They continued on, making it to the forest.

“We will camp here,” Thunder decided.

“You mean again,” Slice said, uncovering one of their old campfires.

“Well, it is a good spot,” Thunder fumbled in response.

“Just settle in,” Shadow said annoyed. “I will grab some firewood. We have the time available to easily get a good coal bed going for warmth.”

Shadow used his hoof laser, a rock and some wood shavings to get the fire going. He removed the beam focuser so that the laser emitted a wider band that just heated the area. The rock got hot and helped catch the tinder on fire.

Shadow refocused the laser and put it away. They kept the fire low as they all ate field rations and they soon had a good coal bed going for warmth. It would hold through the night if it was gently fed more fuel.

Shadow took third watch. He was surprised when Ornate Charm woke up, soon after the watch started. She just needed the bathroom. But she was awake and there was no going to sleep so she sat beside him.

“You guys have been through a lot,” She finally said.

“Yep,” Shadow nodded. “Good and bad. Both extremes. We don’t belong here, but we are forced to be here, for now. Hopefully, we will soon disappear just like we came. And just leave a scar that will heal and disappear with time. Forgotten shadows on this wretched land.”

“You must come from a very different place.”

“Very,” Shadow nodded. “Very different. Where bullets are not thought about unless you are a soldier defending our homes and where death is of old age or by a freak accident. We have our fears, but they are trivial compared to this nightmare.”

“And you are stuck here?”

Shadow steeled his heart but hung his head. “Sadly, yes. We are journeyers. Our job was to reconnect with here. But we have not been told to come home. It seems we have been left and forgotten. We are here until they decide we can come back. They will shoot us if we are not allowed back. It is a broken system that we didn’t know was broken until after things broke. It has kept us as a whole safe, but our lives may be the very price of that safety.”

“Why not join us, where you are bringing us?”

“Because we have to hold on to hope that we will see our families again. My wife is waiting for me to come home. If we give up, and leave where they know we are supposed to be, then we have abandoned that hope for good.”

They sat in silence for a while before Ornate Charm had another question.

“Do you get mistaken for a mare a lot?”

Shadow chuckled. “Enough. It used to bother me when I was younger. But once I found my calling, it stopped. Now I get a kick out of it. It has it’s advantages, as you have seen. My wife will get a really good laugh out of Vulpes thinking I was a mare and becoming a Queen. Me wearing a dress, she will never let me live it down.”

“But that is where the fun lies. In being vulnerable about something I can not help, and surprising so many because they never expect me to be able to do what I do. When we talked Cutie Marks, I didn’t lie when I said that I am an acrobat.”

“And it only helped me be better for this job. I can strike fast and accurately, dealing hard enough strikes, few know what hit them when they have to face me. I am a mean hoof to hoof fighter. I hate it. I have a power that surprises even me.”

“Yeah,” Ornate Charm nodded. “You certainly can handle yourself in an up close fight.”

“I grew up on a farm. It was north, making for harsh farming conditions. We worked the land all year around, made our living well. We didn’t go without and we wanted little more than to make sure the others at home were fed. No matter what part of home there were at.

“I am stronger than I look and I can carry heavy weights. You can’t move me, but I can’t pull. My size puts me at a disadvantage for the angle. But I love working on the farm. A good purpose. A good life.”

“That explains some things,” Ornate Charm chuckled. “But there is a whole lot more to you.”

“Yes, I suppose there is,” Shadow replied.

Ornate Charm and Purple Show did not want to eat any field rations. They had eaten enough for a lifetime the night before. They were confused at the Inquisitors laughter. They were expecting their disapproval to be a slight against their food. Neither of them expected that they all shared the same feelings.

It was a nice walk through the woods as they finished their journey. They got within hearing distance of Sanctuary and pointed the two of them in the right direction.

“You two can take these,” Slice said pulling out the loot sacks from the bank. “We really do not need them. I am sure they have some value in them to you and where you are going. Fair warning, Shadow just dumped all the contents of the safes in here. We have no real idea what is in these bags.”

“Thank you,” Purple Show said as they were put in her bags. “We will never forget your kindness and generosity.”

“Goodbye,” Ornate Charm smiled. “I hope everything works out for you all.”

They turned back to head east for a bit before Shadow slipped around to check that they had made it. They did and we being warmly welcomed.

Shadow joined the others. They had unbuttoned the fabric hiding their wings. As soon as it was dark, they took off, climbing to a good height and cruising to the plateau, unseen.

Shadow checked the cloud terminal as the others opened the door. It had no new messages. Shadow sent one confirming they had come back and headed inside.

“To do list?” Slice asked when Shadow joined them.

“I need to adjust some bags,” Shadow stated. “And I want my saddle changed up so the sword can come and we drop one of the machine guns for a shotgun. I can’t carry a heavier arsenal than that without drawing major attention to myself.”

“On it,” Slice grinned. “Finally something to do.”

“I should adjust mine as well,” Thunder stated. “Shadow, can you make me an explosives bag?”

“Sure can,” Shadow nodded. “Slice, do you need a bag?”

“While you are at it, another set would be nice. Like on my back, in between my wings.”

“I was considering that for myself,” Shadow chuckled.

“Hey,” Thunder exclaimed. “We made it to Filly and back without a gunshot wound. Almost made it without losing any blood, but Shadow had to go and get stabbed.”

“I was in the most compromised position,” Shadow shot back. “But it was fun. I had way to much fun.”

“It was,” Slice sighed contently. “We went treasure hunting and we got treasure. And we also did some good again. We made a difference in their lives. We freed them. They may not have been slaves, but they were held against their will.”

“Agreed,” Shadow smiled. “I am so glad I had Soarin’s Lightning broken down when Dahlia intercepted us. Otherwise it would have been bad. She would have wanted it.”

“But, we fooled her,” Slice said elated. “We got away with talking to Steel Rangers without them knowing it was us. Twice! It was even better when we talked with Dahlia!”

“We did a really good job, all around,” Thunder said, beaming.


	5. The Slog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK 4: PART 1: SURVIVAL  
Full Story's Chapter 99
> 
> Links to exterior Wiki pages for information are at the bottom of Chapter 1.

“Bleh,” Slice said examining his muddy hoof. They were heading south east to check out the Hayseed Swamp. He had just stepping into it’s northern boundary that the was hidden in the forest to it’s north. They were exploring on their own and had hoofed it the entire way.

Shadow had adjusted their saddlebags and they had worked on their weapon load outs. Slice cut out his left gun for more room to carry stuff. Thunder kept his to fully automatic but expanded his magazines.

Shadow’s set up was completely overhauled. The both guns had been removed to set them up properly. The right side had the DCD shotgun sitting on top of a 5.56 Rifle. Slice had gotten the magazines to work flawlessly with the beanbag rounds.

The rifle was overhauled too, making it very reliable and technical. Shadow could easily fire a single round, small bursts, or let it all go at up to 700 rounds per minute. It made things easier than working out a selector switch. The whole set up was designed so that he could wear the sword on his left while packing a punch bigger than he was.

The sword had some changes as well. It was so ornate it was dangerous to show. Shadow had to create a wrap to cover the belt up. The sheath, guard, grip, and pommel were also gilded, and needed to be disguised.

When it was all together, it fit well and suited their individual needs. They were light and maneuverable, yet able to carry more than enough food and water for the trip.

“Charting this spot,” Shadow said. “We have some fun coming up.”

“Messy,” Slice said trying to fling all of the filth off.

“We are heading into a swamp?” Thunder stated. “I figured you knew this would happen.”

“Knowing and experiencing are two different things,” Slice sighed.

“Lets continue,” Shadow said stepping out ahead of them.

They had to watch their step as the ground began to be more and more uneven. They soon were dashing around on small, squishy islands. They ended up in the muck and water more than they wanted to. Their hooves were caked in mud.

“We should make camp,” Slice said trying to clean his hooves off from his last misstep.

“We can make camp up there,” Thunder pointed.

“A tree?” Slice gawked.

“Its a good position,” Shadow shrugged. “Its got a really good trunk that flays out it’s branches perfectly. We can lay up there, out of the mud and water. Plus, we have the height advantage.”

“No fire,” Slice said annoyed.

“I bet we can,” Shadow chuckled as he hopped up into the tree. It was tall, but there were plenty of knots and side branches. They wouldn’t need their wings.

The tree was fully alive. There was no dead or hollowed center on the top. It was solid, green wood. Shadow set aside his gear and hopped down to gather wood. There were enough dead trees around to gather wood for a warm enough fire.

The fire dried their hooves and solidified the mud around them. It kept the damp out, just enough, but it was not enough for solid sleep. Slice was the crankiest in the morning. Shadow had survived a lot of harsh days and nights farming the north, but even this wasn’t something he couldn’t shake off. They all were fighting to not be persnickety.

They continued in a south east direction.

“I am serious,” Shadow replied. “These waters may be a swamp, but they have a flow. It is flowing south east.”

“He is probably right,” Thunder said. “Freaky, but right.”

Shadow dashed across a few rocks and onto a downed tree. It shifted beneath him and he almost fell in.

“That was close,” Thunder said as Shadow was catching his breath.

“Yeah,” Shadow coughed. “I don’t want to test the depth of the water.”

They bounded across a few patches of grass and then walked along a wide log towards the root base. Slice jumped up onto the base first and quickly jumped off with a screech. Thunder was right up and over to help him.

Shadow was last. Shadow saw nothing that should have made Slice screech like that. The ground shifted and Shadow dove off into a roll, coming around to look at where he had been standing. A giant snake head lifted off the ground, connected to the ‘log’ they had just been walking on.

It struck like an bullet. They dove out of the way, but Slice was tossed into the water. He was floundering with his gear. Thunder jumped into the water and it’s shifting floor to save him.

Shadow put a round into the head to distract it from it’s meal. The round did nothing but cause five more heads to rise out of the bog.

“Um, guys!” Shadow called out nervously.

“Hydra,” Slice coughed as he got his footing.

“So, run,” Shadow asked backing up.

“DUH!” Slice said crashing through the water to the nearest land.

Shadow stayed on land as much as possible as they ran but he was still forced to splash through it at times. They fanned out. Far enough to split the beast’s attention, close enough to aid if one of them had a problem. At one point or another, they each ended up submerged from tripping or a deep pocket in the water.

Shadow stumbled out of the water and onto dry land.

“Options?” Shadow coughed.

“Its only supposed to have four heads,” Slice gasped.

“Big help,” Shadow shot back.

Shadow calmed his mind and surveyed the area. A good ways out was a tree, alone. The tree and it’s clump were on the side of what could be considered a lake by the size of the clearing. It would guarantee Shadow had a clear shot.

“I’m heading for that solo tree!” Shadow said as he dashed off. “I will use it to lineup and shoot the thing with Soarin’s Lighting.”

“Got it,” Thunder panted.

Shadow jumped into the tree and pulled out Soarin’s Lighting. It was together in a few seconds and he put the magazine in. Shadow looked down the scope and lined up the shot. He wasn’t used to a bit trigger, but it wasn’t that hard to work.

The Hydra’s heads made it a poor choice to try and shoot them. If one was taken out, it would not effect the others. The beast was following after Slice and Thunder and turned its side to Shadow.

Shadow fired. The barrel lit up and practically shot a bolt of electricity across the short distance. The bullet hit the beast above the hip. Like promised, it’s round struck like lightning and the moon and wand Cutie Mark was burned onto the beast’s side.

It turned it’s attention to Shadow and began to close the short distance. Shadow fired again. This round was dead center. It wasn’t phased so Shadow quickly put in three more rounds into the upper chest, in between the heads.

The thing stumbled around for a bit before it toppled with a splash. Shadow relaxed as he looked at it in the water. A few seconds later the ground shifted and it sunk further into the water, almost fully submerged.

“She worked like a charm,” Shadow panted. “No kick, easy to work. And that strike is the stuff of legends.”

“Good,” Thunder gasped. “But lets get moving. I want to gain some distance before taking a break. Who knows what else we just stirred up.”

They bounded through the swamp at a quick pace. They were able to avoid the water, most of the time. It was a huge relief when they were able to reach a long island. They took a break there.

Shadow surveyed the area. He was using his knowledge of irrigation to see how the water was moving. Even as slow as it was, there were indicators if you looked close enough.

“The water is moving east,” Shadow told them.

“How does that change things?” Slice asked, shivering.

“I do not know,” Shadow replied. “I know we need to find strong shelter fast for you. Moving will help.”

They continued along the narrow island, often having to walk single file. It soon ended, but there was another one a few stone hops away. They rushed over without a second thought. Another mistake.

The rocks shifted and Shadow had to dance across them as they rolled and bucked. He landed hard on the soaked dirt. Behind him rose up a huge cragy beast with sharp teeth in it’s mouth. Shadow dove out of the way of it’s jaws and Thunder emptied his magazine into it. None of them penetrated it’s stone hide.

They were on the run again. And the beast was faster than the Hydra. It also called two of it’s friends. They were only half it’s giant size, but both of them had three or four times the size on Thunder.

They were only able to keep ahead of them by a small margin, limiting their offensive options. A giant downed tree was in their way. They hopped over it. Shadow tripped and slammed into the ground. He was on his hooves quickly, barely escaping their jaws.

The beasts were faster in the water. One was keeping up with them off to their side while the others followed on land.

Shadow surveyed everything around him for any advantage. He found the opposite. A cloaked figure was in the middle of a pool which had something in it. They were headed straight towards the figure. By the time it got out of the pool they were beside it.

“YOU WOKE UP CRAGADILES!” The figure yelled.

“Not on purpose,” Thunder panted. “You know what they are. How do we will them?”

“We have to shoot them in the mouth. They have rocks for their hides! But we know how to avoid them!”

“I would prefer another Hydra,” Slice coughed. “At least we could kill that with our guns.”

“You killed a Hydra!”

“Is that a problem?” Shadow asked.

“No, its just, three killing a Hydra,”

“Right,” Shadow said getting the drift.

Slice ate it again, tumbling into the water. Thunder was by his side to pull him out. The Cragadiles were too close so Shadow slid to a stop, revolver out.

Shadow put all six rounds into the big one. He reloaded quickly like he had practiced and put three into another smaller one. The third one that had been in the water came out behind them. Shadow put the last three into it.

None of them were pierced, but they all were feeling the burn. Shadow almost drew Kifo Herixleta with the band, but he realized the other individual that was helping pull Slice out and hadn’t seen him use the band. An advantage.

Shadow drew Kifo Herixleta with his mouth and charged the large one that was squirming. He slide around it’s thrashing body and drove the blade through it’s neck to slide into the skull from behind. With the blade deep inside, he iced over Kifo Herixleta for more damage and then drew the blade out.

He repeated it for the other one. The last Cragadile was also the smallest one. It was done thrashing by the time Shadow trotted over to it. He still drove the sword in deep for good measure.

“You killed it,” The cloaked figure stammered. The voice definitely was one of a ghoul. “You stabbed them.”

“We have a few tricks up our sleeves,” Shadow shrugged. “But that was out of desperation with no guarantee it would work.”

“What did you do?”

“Magic pistol,” Shadow said as if it was nothing special. “Burned them. Long enough for me to drive my blade into them. And a good blade goes a long way.”

“And you killed a Hydra?”

Shadow shrugged. “We know what we are doing. For most things. Obviously we are not at home in these swamps.”

“Did you take it’s heart?”

“No, why?”

“Hydra heart is delicious. The beasts are tough and hard to chew. But their hearts are wonderful and delicious. A delicacy. We do not hunt them. Can not hunt them. But if they attack.”

Shadow changed topics. “What had you out here, alone.

“Gathering wild tarberries. They grow well here in small pools. But we know how to avoid Cragadiles, and the Hydras tend to stay in the north.”

“You said we again,” Slice shivered. “Does that include a place where we could warm up and dry off.”

The cloaked figure was uneasy. Unsure. “I can’t… I can’t guarantee anything. It isn’t my call. We have strict rules for entrance that keep us safe.”

“Good enough,” Thunder said as Slice began a shivering fit. “It is a better chance than what we have now. We need to move fast.”

They followed after the individual. His cloak was still up and they hadn’t even gotten a peak at his face.

It wasn’t long before they saw the hill and the wooden palisade on it’s top. The hill was long. There was no road leading to the gate, but the further up the more worn things became, guiding them in.

The cloak was finally removed from his head as they approached the gate. It was a ghoul, explaining why the cloak hood stayed up.

“Wild Rock?” A guard asked. It was another ghoul.

“Yes, White Berry, it is me. I was out picking tarberries. I got a good amount before these three, explorers, came crashing by. They were being chased by three large Cragadiles. Long story short, they ended up killing all three. They also killed a Hydra on their way into the swamps. They are cold, and dirty and seek warmth. One looks ill.”

Slice was shivering a lot and the color was draining from his face. It was obvious to White Berry and the other guard.

“Please,” Wild Rock said. “Just let us talk with Governor Amber.”

“We shall speak with him.”

White Berry disappeared and they stood waiting for several minutes. The gate was opened and they were prompted to step inside, just enough for them to close the gates behind them. There were more armed guards boxing them in.

Slice staggered, weak. Thunder grabbed him and pulled him in tight to support him.

“The Slog is a Ghoul only place. A sanctuary for all Ghouls,” Governor Amber stated firmly.

“We just need a place to dry off for the night and rest easy,” Shadow pleaded. “We have lots of caps. Good, clean caps. We expected water and mud, but our friend is shivering. You can see he is not doing well. We will depart in the morning with no hesitation.”

“This is a very dangerous place for non Ghouls,” Governor Amber stated. “It is a refuge for our kind. Outsiders are only a problem. But your friend won’t survive the night without help. I would be remiss if I did not allow him to be given the basic care for him to survive.”

“You must follow our rules perfectly,” Governor Amber warned. “Stay with your guide. Stay calm and collected. Do not act without permission. Speak quietly.”

“We shall,” Thunder replied.

“Then follow me,” Governor Amber said turning around.

The backside of the hill was interesting. It was a small bump that slid back down into swampy waters after a good ways. The sides of it slid down to the water as well. The palisade wrapped all the way around, even in the water. It was lost in the swampy trees in the rear. Guard posts were stationed all along at various locations.

A large dock was off to the left and set further out in the wall. It was an old dock, probably from the war, but it wasn’t wood and it was holding together better than one would expect in these conditions.

Most of the city was swamp where ghouls were working in the ‘fields’ caring for various crops. The larger pool had nets blocking them off. They looked like they were there for fish.

The bulk of the buildings were along the main street that led straight down from the gate. They were still up on the ground far enough from the water to survive being rotted out or avoid flooding. Almost all were three stories or taller.

The Inquisitors were led to an unmarked one and entered.

“Lavender Dew,” Governor Amber called. “I have a special case for you. Don’t freak out.”

Lavender Dew came out of a room to greet them. There was not much to say about her other than she was a ghoul and they all looked alike to the Inquisitors.

“I hope you know what you are doing,” She said smiling at Governor Amber.

“I do,” He assured her.

Slice’s coughing fit turned their attention to the real problem.

“We have been exploring south,” Shadow explained. “We ended up in the water way to many times. We are all cold, but Slice here…”

“It’s a case of Swamp Fever,” Lavender Dew replied. “Get him in bed here. We will strip all of you and get your clothes dry. What are your names.”

Shadow almost stated his real name, but he stopped and thought it was safer to give false name. “I am Wind, Silent Wind. That is Nor’easter and our sick companion is Storm Eye.”

Stripping meant their wings would be revealed. But there was no avoiding that. It was better to show them than die. They stripped down and got Slice in bed. Lavender Dew stoked the fire until it was blazing. She got to work on a potion and soon had Slice drinking it.

“That will help warm him up,” She said. “Just like this will.”

She gave them each a cup of the same stuff. Shadow downed it while Thunder hesitated.

“Don’t think,” Shadow said to him.

Thunder rolled his eyes and downed his as well.

It certainly did warm them. Starting at the tummy, the warmth spread out until they were bathed in it. It pulsed like it was alive inside them.

Their bags were wet. Nothing was spared. Even their spare flight suits had been thoroughly soaked. The only things saved were Shadow’s books because he had wrapped them in a plastic bag to protect them from the damp air they were expecting. The Slog was used to speed drying clothes and bags.

Thunder and Shadow took up residence in two other beds in the clinic. Lavender Dew wanted to make sure neither of them developed Swamp Fever. They neatly stacked their equipment under their beds.

Shadow picked up a bottle of Rad-away. “We didn’t consider the toxins in the water. We probably should make sure we are clean.”

Shadow downed the bottle and Thunder was right behind him. Lavender Dew helped Slice. It wasn’t the best mixing treatments, but it would hopefully remove any side effects from radiation that would hinder his healing.

A bell tolled out. And again. And again. Thunder and Shadow looked at Lavender Dew. They didn’t have to ask the obvious question.

“It means something is attacking,” She sighed.

WHRRRRRRRRRRH WHRRRRRRRRRH WHRRRRRRRRRH

“And that siren means it’s a Hydra,” Lavender Dew added.

“Common?” Thunder asked.

Lavender Dew just shook her head.

Shadow rolled off his bed unto the floor. He grabbed Soarin’s Lighting. It had been hidden, wrapped in the Zebra cloak. It was snapped together and Shadow slipped on his revolver and Type 41 knife.

Thunder had one of the 44 Magnum revolvers and his combat knife.

“When did you grab those?” Shadow asked as he belted on Kifo Herixleta.

“Without the others, it was a wise choice,” Thunder replied. “You had the right idea and we had the spare.”

Shadow ignored his battle saddle, but Thunder slipped his on. Shadow wrapped Mwokozi’s cloak around him in a fashionable way, not to disguise himself.

They were out the door a moment later, dashing passed their appointed guides who had to then scramble after them.

Shadow picked up his speed. His wings were holding Soarin’s Lightning and the ammo they brought for it. He could use a sling for the rifle and another for the ammo. Thunder only had the little spare ammo his wings could hold.

“Shadow,” Thunder said nervously as they reached the closest guard tower. “One of those is a Feral Ghoul and is right behind us.”

“They said all Ghouls,” Shadow replied as he pushed his way to the rampart and set Soarin’s Lightning on the edge. “That is why we need guides. Bad call rushing ahead.”

“It’s charging,” Thunder gulped.

“Don’t hurt it, but put it into a submissive hold. Like number 12 or 17.

“Right,” Thunder nodded confident with the plan.

The thing stumbled up the stairs and Thunder expertly grappled it and locked it into a safe, secure hold. It put him out of the Hydra fight.

There were three Hydras crashing through the swamp. Soarin’s lightning was placed on the top of the protective wall. Shadow looked down the scope, getting his range. He elbowed the Ghoul next to him.

“You like the hearts right? Tap me on the chest where their hearts are so I can avoid hitting it.”

The Ghoul was still trying to comprehend a non-Ghoul being beside him and what was happening with Thunder.

“Here,” He said tapping Shadow's chest. “If you are looking at them, that is where their heart is.”

“Thanks,” Shadow said through the trigger bit.

Shadow put a round through the other half of the chest on the first Hydra. It struck like lightning and left it’s trademark burn pattern. Shadow put the second round into it’s left leg. Undeterred, he put a third into it’s right leg. Shadow wasn’t going to hit the heart yet, so he put a fourth dead center but high.

That round made the beast topple. Shadow repeated the same pattern for the other two. All three were still alive, struggling to move as they bled out.

Shadow pushed Soarin’s Lighting into the chest of the Ghoul beside him.

“Hold that for me,” Shadow said leap all the way down without using his wings.

Shadow trotted up to the third one, who was the furthest up the hill. He casually side stepped one of it’s six heads launching itself at him. He put a revolver round into it. Shadow worked his way along the Hydra, dodging strikes and shooting each head with a single bullet. Shadow moved on to take out finish off the other two. The last one was barely alive from the loss of blood, but he made sure it was dead.

Shadow trotted back up and jumped back up to where he had been. He had to flap his wings a bit to make it. Governor Amber was at the bottom of the guard post and he was not happy. Thunder was being helped up as they finished safely untangling him from the Feral Ghoul.

Shadow grabbed Soarin’s Lighting and trotted down to face the Governor.

“You broke all the rules,” Governor Amber snorted. “I am kind enough to let you in and you disregard the rules.”

“And you needed backup,” Shadow calmly replied. “We acted without thinking, and for that I am sorry. But we understood you rarely deal with Hydras and they are a real problem for you to take down. How could you have handled three? Because even with this baby, one isn’t easy. Its our job to protect. Or was before everything broke apart. Not to guard, but to protect. To attack things like Hydras and Cragadiles and other big concerns. To back up the regular guards when shit happens that they can’t take care of on their own. We have helped a few cities and towns outside of our own. Made a few rescues and such as well.”

“I get that you want to do the moral thing...”

“Moral?” Thunder cut him off. “We just act. Its not about moral or immoral. It is about what needs to be done.”

“You saved us from this odd circumstance,” The Govern said, still annoyed. “Obey the rules and stay with your guide for the safety of all. If there arises a defense concern, we will seek you out. Understood?”

“Yes,” Shadow and Thunder nodded.

Shadow repeated the rules. “Stay with your guide. Stay calm and collected. Do not act without permission. Speak quietly.”

“That is your only warning,” Governor Amber asserted.

“We will follow them from here on out,” Shadow said. “We won’t bring harm to you or any of your citizens.”

“You did show tactful restraint,” Governor Amber nodded.

“And we saved you their hearts,” Shadow added. “Wild Rock said they were a delicacy.”

Governor Amber didn’t know what to say to that.

Shadow turned to his guide. “Can we return to the room and retrieve our caps. We would like to do some trading since we are here.”

“Yes,” Shadow’s guide nodded.

Their trading post was small. Being so far out, they rarely had anything to actually trade. For the most part, they were self sufficient. Their ammo supply was interesting. They had no 44s, but they had the .50 cal ammo. The ammo was linked together with metal rings.

“Where did you get these?” Shadow asked.

“Years ago, off a boat down south. We got what we could off of it, but the boat sunk from our disruption. The gun couldn't be removed in time. But it wasn’t like the one you are carrying. That is for sure. If we did have it, we could make one hell of a defense against Cragadiles and Hydras.”

“Yes, you could,” Shadow replied as he violently shook the links. They held in place.

There were 32 linked rounds. An odd number for linked rounds. Many of them had to have been fired or lost with the boat. It didn’t matter because they were dirt cheap. Shadow bought them all and enough 5.56 rounds to refill what they had fired at the Cragadiles and the Hydra.

Thunder added in three Rad-aways they had laying around for next to nothing. None of the ghouls had any use for such medications. They had been sitting up on a high shelf, out of the way and collecting a mountain of dust. That brought their immediate stash back up to full strength.

They exited to find an argument happening in the street. The side that led into the fields was arguing with Governor Amber and others who were in the city. Who backed who was pretty obvious.

The Unicorn Ghoul spoke. “They don’t belong here and that decision was made a long time ago for a good reason! Tenpony Tower is a prime example of why we are here, protecting our own.”

“But they didn’t come looking for us,” Governor Amber replied, not budging. “Orange Harvest, I know what they did, but here we are safe. So, a few travelers made it through the dangers of the swamp. They will be leaving and they won’t be coming back. No one will be coming for us.”

“And you are using their acts against those Hydras as a basis for that?”

“You are right,” Shadow cut in, creating a third side. “You have no guarantee that we won’t. We would have never entered if our friend was not sick. And you probably would not have had three Hydras attack. Although they may not have followed us here. There is no answer to those ‘what if’ question.”

Shadow slid Soarin’s Lightning off his back and leaned against it. “But what matters is what has happened and what we can make happened.”

“Stay out of this,” Orange Harvest growled. “This isn’t about you. This is about Amber and his leadership. Or lack of it.”

“I have kept us safe and free. We have thrived under my leadership. Our expeditions are frequent and strong. They bring many new brothers to us and much needed supplies. Still, almost all we need is here. With us already. We grow it. That is the fruit of my leadership. And I stand by it.”

“I question if you have the leadership to take us any further. Letting them in is just the current matter. Now that the walls are up, that the farms are sewn, can you do anymore? I have not seen any new fruit there. Its been 10 years since this place was set down.”

“Ten good years!”

“Its been slowing down. We haven’t sent an expedition out for 8 months.”

“We haven’t needed too!”

“What about our brothers? What about the others stuck under the hoof of the regular ponies who look down on us. We haven’t gone to rescue more from death. You are ignoring them!”

“You have never made the journey. You do not know how difficult it is. You do not know the dangers. It is not a simple thing to get in here, it is not a simple thing to leave.”

“So, we should let outsiders brave it?”

“We didn’t brave it,” Thunder growled. “Stumbled or swam. It was foolish coming here. We didn’t brave coming here. We will have to work to survive leaving here. We are not coming back. Of that we are sure.

“Even if you were worth it for trade, its too dangerous. Hydras and Cragadiles are only the beginning of the dangers that must be here. And then, unless you are a ghoul, it is a very perilous time staying here.”

“This isn’t about you!” Orange Harvest shouted.

“You just made it about us again,” Shadow said passing Soarin’s Lighting off to Thunder and stepping out into the middle of the street.

Shadow pointed at Orange Harvest with his wing. “What legitimate charges do you bring against his leadership.”

“Who are you to judge!” Orange Harvest spat.

“An impartial outsider!” A mare spoke up from her window. “And they are not from below. They are from above the clouds. That is where their allegiance lies!”

Another in a window behind Shadow spoke up. “If that is where there allegiance lies, then they are a threat! They don’t care about us and will kill us!”

“SILENCE!” Shadow ordered.

The yell perked the interest of a Feral Ghoul who began to stumble over to Shadow. They watched as he was approached in the middle of the street. It came up and sniffed Shadow and then stood there. Shadow rolled his eyes and gently pushed it, sending it mindlessly stumbling off to the side, unharmed.

“Yes, we are from above,” Shadow announced. “But this has nothing to do with them. They won’t hear about this place. Its going to be locked away as a bad memory. We are not on speaking terms.”

“So, you have been to the Rock of Destiny?” The mare in the window asked.

“I have no idea what that is,” Shadow told her.

“Its where we Dashites leave the last bit of the Enclave behind us.”

Shadow cocked his head. “How long have you been down here?”

“A little over twenty years.”

Shadow was shocked. He stammered out his follow up question. “How are you a Ghoul? Its been almost two centuries since the spells went off.”

“I was sent to a highly irradiated place. I didn’t know were I was. All I know is that after stumbling into friendship city, sick, I came to a week later. They did what they could, but I had transformed. There was no reversing it. I don’t know how or why, but Ghouls are not all from the war.”

“I want to hear about this fate rock,” Shadow told her. “But this is off topic.”

“You shouldn’t even be in this topic,” Orange Harvest growled.

“And you still haven’t given any legitimate claim outside of personal distaste. One act of kindness spurs you to gather your ‘supporters’ and claim he is unfit to lead. And most of your supporters are Feral Ghouls who can’t speak for themselves.

“Your language and actions are designed to put yourself as caring for them. You don’t care any more than Governor Amber does. You are just using this moment to split and make things appear like he is against all that this place stands for.”

Shadow walked over to Orange Harvest.

“I know things must be tough for you. I do not know what I would do in all of your situations, but I have proudly fought beside a Ghoul. For the betterment of an entire city. I know the honor that can still be had. I know the respect that can still be held. Ghoul or not, it is the one inside that matters. And I am not seeing a selfless leader inside you. I see one who wants power, not love-”

Orange Harvest slapped Shadow hard, with the back of his hoof. It forced Shadow to take a step back in pain.

“You should respecting me like you did the other,” Orange Harvest ordered.

Shadow cracked his neck and grinned. “The Captain never had to strike any to gain respect. Or even as discipline.”

Shadow’s Type 41 combat knife was out and he was twirling it with the band. With the current light, the band was nearly imperceptible against Shadow's coat.

“I am going to make this very clear,” Shadow said halting the rotating blade. “I am an outsider. I do not belong in your politics. This is a personal disagreement. If you become governor over his generosity. Because he let three desperate, peaceful, outsiders spend the night, then I will come back and kill you.

“We are not apart of this city. And if you make this about us, you will have to deal with us. We may have come here by accident, well you have seen what we can do. You have seen some of our weapons. You know I will make good my word. Bring us into it, and I will have no choice but to defend the Ghoul who saved my friend and showed us mercy. I certainly will be showing him, and all of you mercy. Mercy to every single Feral Ghoul as well.”

Another Unicorn Ghoul with Orange Harvest let out a yell and charged Shadow, club ready. He swung and Shadow rolled back and out of the way. Shadow bounded off his back into a kip-up and forward onto his hooves. The combat knife was driven into the Unicorn’s shoulder so that it was sticking out the top.

Shadow kept the stunned Unicorn pulled in tight as he spoke to all. “Ghouls are healed by radiation. This knife wound may hurt, but it was designed as a warning. You can heal from this easier than a regular pony and it is only a minor wound that will heal quickly, with little complication.”

Shadow kicked the Unicorn away, cleanly withdrawing the blade. The same Feral Ghoul from earlier stumbled over to Shadow. Shadow gently pushed him away again, off in another safe direction.

“Idiot,” Shadow said about the Feral Ghoul.

Shadow headed over to the building where Lavender Dew was caring for Slice.

The Governor and others intercepted him. “How is it you can shove him away without any backlash?”

Shadow sighed, remembering Kifopiga, the good and the bad. “I once stood in a room with twenty or so Feral Ghouls. If you act right, in their territory, its easy to be mistaken. This is their territory. We are around you. It is easier to not raise suspicion because you accept us. Elsewhere, there is no middle ground. There are no sanctuaries.”

“And where were you when this happened?” A mare asked.

“Well,” Shadow said trying to think. “I can’t give you a decent location. But it was way outside of Equestria. We found a holdout Zebra outpost from the war. It proved to be a death trap, which we accidentally sprung. For protection, I ended up donning Zebra armor. Combined with my black and white colors, it took me killing one for them to realize I was not one of them. Although, I was also soaked in their blood by the time I was in that room.”

“You killed Zebra Ghouls? How many?”

“Way too many,” Shadow said deflecting specifics. “That is all that matters.”

“None had their minds?”

Shadow sighed and sat down on the bed. “Yeah. One. I got the honor of killing him in hoof to hoof combat. He nearly killed me. Its extremely complicated, but one of us was going to have to die. I did what I had to.”

Thunder passed Soarin’s Lighting to Shadow and he began to break it down.

The Pegasus Mare entered the room as Lavender Dew was shooing the others out.

“You are not marked,” She said.

“No, we are not,” Shadow sighed. “Months ago we were sent below to do heavy reconnaissance on specific parts of the wasteland. We did our job but then something happened above and we were betrayed. Missing In Action is what the special message said. To go back would be to face things we are not ready to or able to answer. Yet. For now, we have taken to doing some light exploring and such while we survive.

“Without marks, we are still Enclave. Which we are. None of us have betrayed or want to betray the Enclave. We want to get back home from this nightmare and have the time to mourn our fallen comrades. But you mentioned a rock?”

“Out near the apple farm by Ponyville, a bit north of it. Those of us who have left, or been forced to leave, give an item from our old lives. We do it to break the final tie to the evil that is the Enclave.”

Thunder sighed. “Each place, each government, has it good and bad. The Enclave is far from perfect, but evil is not the right word. I recognize that it has hurt you and many others.”

“And you?” She fired back. “It abandoned skilled soldiers.”

“We were betrayed,” Shadow corrected her. “By one or a few individuals. We have plenty who believe that but can’t help us. Plenty who we know tried to get us back. The Enclave Counsel itself has no idea about the move. They didn’t order it. We have family waiting for us. I have a brand new wife. I will figure it out and get us above.”

Shadow picked up the PipBuck he had with him.

“For the sake of trying to make a real map this entire land, where exactly is this rock at?”

“What is that?” The Pegasus Mare asked.

“It’s a PipBuck,” Governor Amber said. “And I am curious how you got it.”

“Blood,” Thunder replied solemnly. “Like everything, way to much blood. And if it wasn’t us spilling blood, it was ours being spilled.”

“You know you are supposed to wear them on your forehoof,” Governor Amber said.

“Yep,” Thunder slowly nodded. “But we don’t deserve that.”

Thunder pulled his out from under the bed. “We each have our own for its various uses. But we are not wearing them on our hooves.”

Shadow took a deep breath in. “We also need to figure out exactly where we are so we can leave in the morning.”

They charted the Rock of Destiny and the location of The Slog.

“Why didn’t you fly in,” The mare asked.

“Because too many are hunting our wings,” Shadow sighed. “Quite a few want to capture us and make us answer for crimes we did or did not do. It is getting confusing. Some things were done in self defense but not seen that way. Others are outright fabricated. I am sure there is a list of things that others want us to be convicted of to cover their crimes up.”

“I plan on taking us out of here on wings,” Shadow added. “Once we get free, we will drop down onto our hooves and secure them under our armor. When everything happened today, our wings were pinned. So we ended up swimming instead of flying.”

Shadow knew he should ask why she had been banished. But he couldn’t bring himself to bear the pain. There was a good chance she was banished for the wrong reasons. He couldn't handle trying to survive here and making it back knowing that an injustice had been done, unable to be righted, and that he was going home to the safety of her oppressors.

“Governor?” A stallion asked poking his head in. “They are almost done roasting the Hydra hearts.”

“Come,” Governor Amber smiled. “Join us in victory. Taste what their hearts are like. It is electrifying.”

“I won’t eat flesh,” Shadow replied. “I was given the option before, but passed.”

“I will pass too,” Thunder smiled. “I have tasted Radigator. It was good and I am sure this is even better, but I do not feel like eating. Thank you though.”

“We are from very different times in the Enclave,” The mare said.

“I am from the fringes on the Enclave,” Shadow stated. “But a lot has changed in the past ten years alone. Social unrest, new changes in the military, and new information about below has changed so much. Whether the regular citizen recognizes it or not, much has changed because of things down here.

“But it is my home. I will go back and finish my days farming with my family. I will go back and live with my wife and hopefully have foals. I will go back and do my duty, be it farming or protecting.”

“I will do whatever is best once I know what is happening above. Then it is back to my duty. My life. Judge me if you want, but I still have a future up there.”

“You were a farmer?” She asked shocked.

“Yep,” Shadow said with a slow nod. “Born and raised. I want to die working in the fields. I love it. Even more since I left home. My wife grew up farming as well. We will retire to peacefully farm the clouds and feed whoever needs it. I already have a room saved for me on my Sister’s farm. Where I am from, all the way out on the edge of the Enclave, we don’t even have to worry about the population limits.”

“Is it getting cold in here, or is it me?” Shadow asked.

“The sun is down,” She replied. “It gets cold fast in these swamps. The air is not good. But we are free from bigots. At least bigots against us being Ghouls. Orange Harvest isn’t a fan of me for my wings. He doesn’t quite see a Pegasus Ghoul as a Ghoul like he is. Not yet. He isn’t an old war ghoul either.”

“Well, if he causes you any major problems while we are here, I am just a call away.”

“You would do that for a Dashite?”

“I will do it for another pegasus. The fact that he rubs me the wrong way is just a bonus.”

She was concerned. “You would openly kill him, and enjoy it.”

“I have done a lot of good and a lot of bad. Exterminating bad guys is fun. We rarely get to kill real bad guys. A just killing is nice.”

“I think I am going to go eat,” She said backing away slowly.

“It’s okay,” Shadow smiled at her. “I know, its tough. Its not been easy for us. Its been hell. We have been forced to find enjoyment in the smallest of things which are not always easy to understand. The truth is, we don’t always understand them either.”


	6. Unwelcomed Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK 4: PART 1: SURVIVAL  
Full Story's Chapter 100
> 
> Links to exterior Wiki pages for information are at the bottom of Chapter 1.

Shadow slept well, but he awoke early. He just laid there, enjoying the quiet. It was interrupted every so often by Slice’s coughing fits. Slice was not capable of leaving. Shadow didn’t exactly know what they would do. They were scheduled to leave in hours.

Shadow heard Lavender Dew come down the stairs and silently watched as she checked on Slice. The front door opened and Lavender Dew stepped out to greet the visitor. Shadow slipped out of bed and listened in.

“There is no way. He is too sick to move. We can’t send them away now. Even as outsiders.”

“Others may not see it that way. There is nothing for them here. This isn’t about caps. Its about the others. Few trust them. They may not bring us harm, but they still are a disruption. What are they to do? They don’t belong here. So they what, just sit here all day?”

Shadow shocked them. “You farm, I was born a farmer, farms always need the extra hoof. I know what I am doing. We have gotten stuck in cities before, waiting for one of us to heal. Actually, that ended up me healing. But in between things I was helping their local farms.”

“Storm Eye, the sick one, was helping reinforce and fix their city through his mechanical knowledge. Nor’easter was leading expeditions and building better defenses. The others, who have died, helped them in their various ways. We are not used to sitting on the sideline when there are things to do.

“Storm Eye is sick and we don’t have much of an option. I’ll take working in the dirt over sitting inside with nothing to do. Nor’easter will at least stand watch, invited or not.”

Governor Amber took a deep breath in. “I may be a governor, but this is not a decision I should make alone.”

Governor Amber left to gather others. Thunder was awake as well. Governor Amber arrived with six others, including Orange Harvest.

“Our visitors are stuck here,” Governor Amber stated. “Lavender Dew can tell you the medical side, but their comrade can not be moved.”

“He needs more time,” Lavender Dew asserted. “He is quite sick. Swamp Fever is doing it’s best to kill him. He is healthy. Very healthy. We can’t compare their health to ours they are so far above our standards. He will make a strong recovery. I expect the fever to break today, which means they will be able to get on their way soon.”

“Okay, they can stay until their friend is healed,” An Earth Pony said.

“We have caps to pay you,” Thunder said.

“Those three Hydra Hearts are good enough payment,” He replied.

Governor Amber moved on. “Do any of you have any qualms about them staying until they can safely leave?”

Orange Harvest snorted. “Nothing we can do since they are already here.”

“Good,” Governor Amber nodded. “That matter is solved. But that brings another one. Our friends have visited many places for various reason. They often assist in ways that are not only needed, but suit their talents.”

“Help?” A mare said annoyed.

“Please,” Shadow said quietly. “We respect you and your decision, but none of like to sit still below the clouds. I was born and raised a farmer. One of the oldest cloud farming family. Our heritage is old and our family line strong. Our farm is solid and I learned well.”

“I didn’t get time off until I joined the military. Farming was not just my duty, it was my life. Up in the morning, farm, relax a bit after dinner and bed. I learned a lot. I know everything I can know. My father and his best friend have gone all over the clouds to help struggling farms. Community and helping those in need is a big part of my life.

“I know a farm always needs extra hooves. And somehow, I am sure you could use an extra set of eyes and guns. Something tells me your defenses could use an assessment. Better put, Nor’easter will do it without thinking. I know he has to have a few ideas on how to improve them already.”

Thunder was chuckling. He had an idea or two.

“Governor,” A stallion said. “We are having those problems with the new crops. And he was already getting to know Cloudy Snow last night. She would make a good guide.”

“And we could use a guard on a the expedition we are marking. Your big gun would be a huge help. You could lay down so much powerful fire if we got in a pinch.”

Shadow and Thunder broke down laughing.

“Sorry,” Shadow said composing himself. “Its a special pegasus sniper rifle. Its not a fast firing weapon. And Nor’easter isn’t a pegasus you want behind it. Sure, he can shoot and could handle the rifle, but-”

“But its not my job,” Thunder shrugged. “I’m the guy who runs the distractions. Or who puts down so much firepower the enemy can’t move. I’m the tank. And I’m the guy who blows stuff up. That is what I am trained to do. I’m a good shot, but I’m not a sniper. Silent Wind carries it for a reason.”

“But, Nor’easter will take it along,” Shadow added. “Our bags are dry. We will break it down and put it in a throw bag for him to carry. Along with plenty of ammo.”

Thunder grinned. “No matter what I am using, I am fearless and will be the first in and last out. And since our wings are exposed, I can run things from the sky. I am not the flier that Silent Wind is, but I am better than any of you.”

Half of them chuckled with Shadow and Thunder.

Orange Harvest spoke up. He was not on board. “We are supposed to just trust them?”

“Trust wasn’t said,” Shadow chuckled. “We don’t have to trust each other to work together. Or use each other. Sometimes you just have to do, and trust comes later. You get another farm hoof, and a skilled one, for the day. And you get another top notch gun on that trip. And we get to stay active and feel like we are making a difference. How does that sound? Is it mutually beneficial?”

The room was silent. None of them could give an objection.

“Then, we have our answer,” Governor Amber said. “Lets get these two squared away. Nor’easter, River Watermelon will lead you to the expedition. And Silent Wind, Jazz Emerald will be showing you to the farmers who could use your assistance.”

“What is this expedition?” Thunder asked.

“I will show you to the others. Yesterday you bought ammo for your big gun. It was held together. We got it years ago on a boat down south. It had another type of gun that used it. It was mounted on the front. We want to try and recover it and anything else that might have been with it.”

“You are going diving,” Thunder nodded.

“Yep. Which is why we will need a good guard.”

“I am proficient at that. Very proficient. Come on Silent Wind, lets get me outfitted for some heavy lifting.”

It didn’t take them long to outfit Thunder.

“Have Soarin’s Lightning out as much as possible,” Shadow quietly said to Thunder. “They like it.”

“Right,” Thunder nodded. “Even if it’s just leaning against me, it looks good. She is a real beauty.”

When they came back out, it was just River Watermelon and Jazz Emerald.

“Silent Wind, you won’t want to take your pistol with you,” Jazz Emerald said. “Our farms are very wet. You will spend a good amount of your time in water. Deep for you because of your size.”

Shadow sighed. “Right. I forgot about that.”

Mwokozi’s revolver would have no problem with the water and swamp conditions. The spare ammo would be another case. Shadow expected the chambered rounds would be protected. He would at least carry his combat knife. A blade had many uses while farming. It was a good tool.

Shadow went back in and slipped the revolver inside Mwokozi’s Cloak, alongside Kifo Herixleta, hidden. He trusted them well enough, but we wasn’t going to take that chance. With the two of them, he could reclaim anything stolen from them.

Shadow was quick but Thunder was already gone. Jazz Emerald led Shadow across the street and behind the buildings to where a half dozen others were working in the ground. Most were trying to figure out how to work with their crops.

“Everypony, I am sure you have heard about our guests. This is Silent Wind. Their companion is still extremely sick and unable to leave as planned. Governor Amber gather several of us to discuss their predicament. The decision was to let them help where they can. Silent Wind was a farmer in his home before he joined their military.”

Shadow interjected. “And I will go back to farming once my service is up.”

“Yes, well. We are having trouble with some crops. We are trying to grow-”

Shadow put his wing up, stopping Jazz Emerald.

“You are trying to grow,” Shadow said heading to the closest patch.

Shadow was standing in water almost up to his belly. The plot was soaked. He took a bit of soil off of it and tasted it. It was all normal until the end when the mush of decay overpowered the nutrients. Shadow took a few deep breaths in to smell the air. They all were looking at him, unsure what to do.

“You are trying to grow beats, carrots, turnips, onions, ginger, parsnips, and… potatoes.”

They talked back and forth about his accurate assessment.

“I can also smell,” Shadow grinned. “Barley, Buckwheat, you have a huge asparagus field, a large dandelion plot, sea lettuce is abound and so is watercress. Wapato, water chestnuts, spinach, tomatoes, and celery are also grown in decent amounts. I must try the elder berries that are in season.”

“You have pecans, walnuts, and acorns growing and your myristica is a good choice. Nutmeg and Mace were not something we easily had available back home. I can also tell you are growing tarragon, allspice, basil, savory, fennel, marjoram, parsley and cilantro.”

“Are all cloud farmers about to tell all that by smell?” The pegasus, who they had called Cloudy Snow, asked.

Shadow shrugged. “I grew up with it. It just was apart of being a farmer. I know most didn’t. Its not easy to do, but we were expected to because we are A Homestead. The fifth homestead founded. It’s our duty to be there for others and a pillar in our farming community.”

“You have to be half earth pony,” another said.

Shadow laughed. “Well, if I am, its hiding. Very, anciently, deep. Its always been wings. Its not that my family has ever been against the other races, but its been pegasus genes as far back as we know. Well before the war. They were residents of Cloudsdale and only Cloudsdale. Before things happened.”

“So you were born and raised on the best farm in the Enclave?” Cloudy Snow asked.

“I can’t rank them,” Shadow replied. “I won’t even try. Each is unique and has it’s own charge and it’s own crop. I can say that every turnip grown in the Enclave has it’s roots in our farm. No other farms were growing them when the clouds were sealed up. We were the only farm with their seeds.”

“But that doesn’t solve your problem. You are attempting to grow root vegetables. Before, its been leafy greens and others above the soil or in the water. These are roots and they grow in the soil. They are rotting out because your soil has way too much water. The ground is rich enough in nutrients from what I could taste, but its not capable of growing these.

“But, you can still grow them easy enough. You can use this exact soil, you can use this water. You just need to remove the excess water by lifting the patches off the ground. That way, you can keep them dry while providing only the water needed.

“We are going to need a little bit of building supplies,” Shadow stated.

“You mean a lot if we are going to grow all of these,” Cloudy Snow stated. “We don’t have enough for that.”

“You will be able to get the wood,” Shadow pointed out. “That was not something we could easily do. Wood will obviously rot, so metal poles would be best. But we will start with what we can. First, a small plot. We can build it quickly and teach you how to properly care for these and grow them. With these wet conditions, it wont be easy.”

“But I have faith in you. I look around and I see success. I see a farm with a wide variety of crops that require a lot of different care methods. If you can do all that, then you can do this. It will be worth the work to have these in your cellars.”

Thunder was patrolling from the air. Below him four boats were making their way south through the channels and waterways. It was just a few hours south by boat, assuming they set a quick pace. It was rather boring, circling over them as they puttered their way through as quickly as possible.

It was an unimpressive area when they finally docked at a tree. A forest of large canopy trees with water all around them. They had been in deeper, more open water with little land for a long while and it only was growing. Thunder touched down on a boat. It got way to close to tipping over.

“Sorry,” Thunder blushed. “But, where is this boat?”

A Unicorn’s horn lit up and she touched it to the water. It cleared away all the muck and the water was crystal clear. More than one boat came into view. Of the seven, five were painted with faded stripes.

All of them were in bad shape, ripped apart by each other’s weapons. Thunder could see several small cannons and large machine guns he recognized, on both sides. The boats had impressive firepower compared to their sizes.

The Equestrian Boats were heavier armored and longer, almost 80 feet. But they were still shallow on the draft for use on the swamp waters. The Zebra boats were half that size and lightly armored. They appeared to have a motor that was as powerful as the Equestrian ones.

The Zebra ones were designed to strike fast and possibly deliver troops. The Equestrian boats were designed to patrol the swamps, rivers and lakes of Equestria. They probably could patrol the shores of the open waters to the east.

“Ever tried to float any of them?” Thunder asked.

“We only knew of the one boat,” The expedition leader, Blue Lemon replied. “We are here for weapons and supplies, that is all. Besides, our boats are more than sufficient.”

“You could strip the ships of their metal and other resources,” Thunder suggested. “But I will leave that to you. You know what is best for you.”

Thunder carefully took off and began to circle over the whole area. The tree canopy made it difficult to see anything. Thunder dropped below and began to patrol the areas between the trees. He glided to a stop at a tree when he saw something wrong.

Thunder examined the tree. There was a big gouge and scoring. The tree had healed well, but it obviously taken a beating from automatic weapon fire. Thunder moved to another and saw more damage. The trees in the area had taken more fire than that the boats had. It was a fast and fierce battle. The height of the marks showed the age of the battle. The marks were well above the level of water.

Thunder circled back around to check on the divers. Nothing had changed. There wasn’t much to do, despite being the only guard. Thunder slid his carry bag off and snapped together Soarin’s Lighting. He would stand watch on the boats for now.

Lunch came and they all relaxed around food. Thunder had some questions.

“You have boats, with motors, and know how to use them. But you don’t come south often?”

“No,” Blue Lemon said. “We do travel the waterways through the swamp, but this part is rarely visited. This is open waters, with few shores. The shores have Mirelurk nests, their fresh eggs are good to eat. If you can get at them.”

“Mirelurk?”

“Giant crabs with shells as hard as a rock. Don’t shoot the shell. Bullets don’t penetrate them.”

“What lurks in these waters?”

“I don’t know,” Blue Lemon replied. “But little in this swamp is friendly. Which is why we have our wall and really need these weapons.”

“I agree,” Thunder nodded. “A heavy machine gun will take care of the Hydras and give Cragadiles something to think about. I doubt that the Mirelurks shells could shrug off more than three bullets.

“But, you haven’t gotten a single gun recovered from below.”

“No, they are locked in tight. Its not rust. We can’t stay below long enough to really figure out how they are mounted. But, one of the Equestrian boats has a winch. We are going to pull it out of the water. If you can carry the chain up to the top of a tree, we can use that as leverage to pull it up out of the water.”

“I can do that,” Thunder nodded. “That sounds like it will be able to work.”

They went back to work. It wasn’t much longer until Thunder was flying the chain up into the trees where it was anchored. The winch worked off electricity, but it did have a manual crank. The divers worked in rotation cranking and pulling until the ship was dislodged. It popped out of the mud, shaking the swamp’s bottom and kicking up all sorts of debris, forcing them to stop for a bit.

When the ship was fully out of the water, they tapped several holes in the rear to drain the water. As the water drained out, the tree was able to pull itself fully upright again.

A noise sounded from the other side of the lake. A giant pincered, beast with a shell rose out of the water. It had been alerted by the dislodging of the boat.

“So much for easy,” Thunder sighed.

Thunder couldn’t get Soarin’s Lighting’s bipod to work with their shallow boats.

“You,” Thunder pointed. “Stand here. Fast!”

The boat rocked dangerously as they shuffled around.

“Stand still, and just relax,” Thunder coached. “Its safe.”

Thunder set Soarin’s Lighting’s barrel across the pony’s back. It provided the correct angle for Thunder to line up his shot. The first one was right in between the thing’s first set of eyes. It was, as expected, undeterred.

Thunder put another rough through an eye on the second row. That caused it to stumble a bit. Thunder put two more into it’s head in no particular place. Next, Thunder put four rounds into the chest of the beast, in a Z formation.

The beast continued to wade through the water to them at a concerning pace.

“Any suggestions?” Thunder asked, muffled by the bit.

Blue Lemon gulped. “Never seen this thing before.”

Thunder rolled his eyes and put a round right at the waterline. The shot exploded the beast’s abdomen, a combined effect with the water and the electricity of the enchanted bullet. It toppled with a wave. Their boats banged into each other and two of the divers fell overboard because they were standing up.

Thunder spat out the bit and pulled Soarin’s Lighting off the pony’s back.

“I wish I had my Novasurge,” Thunder grumbled. “Or well, any of my real weapons.”

“That was, amazing,” Blue Lemon stumbled.

Thunder shrugged. “None of what I have is my preferred weapon loadout or what I am supposed to have. We couldn’t take them with us when we left. I would have been able to blast that thing apart in a few shots. But, this baby did the job.”

“I don’t have anything to base it off of, but what you did, it was amazing. And the fact that the barrel light up with lightning bolts but didn’t harm Cola, I’m thrilled and shocked because of how it looks.”

“And feels,” Cola chuckled. “It tickled.”

Thunder chuckled as well.

They got back to work, draining and then patching the boat. When they let it down to sit in the water, they were able to get it to float. It sat very low in the water, but all of it’s weapons, equipment and stored supplies were inside, along with plenty of swamp water. They didn’t take inventory. They just needed to get it back before they lost the light they had.

Thunder cruised into their dock first. He was there to catch the ropes of the first boat and pull them into the dock and anchor them. He let the others who knew what they were doing take care of the rest.

Thunder took off to find Shadow. He was going to stay above their heads so he wouldn’t be a problem for any of the feral ghouls. He found him playing with a raised farm plot. Thunder slowed down to listen in.

Shadow was going over composting and more specifics on plant nutrition. He had moved away from the crops he was working on; into the other crops they were growing. He was talking about buckwheat.

Shadow turned to Thunder when he was done with his lecture.

“You have returned,” Shadow nodded. “By your face, it was successful.”

“To a point,” Thunder nodded. “It was unique. It didn’t end as expected. Not a bad ending, but we brought one of the boats back.”

“One?” Shadow asked with his eyebrow raised.

“Seven in total,” Thunder grinned. “Five were Zebras and they whole area had been pounded by medium and heavy caliber machine gun fire. Canons too. The Zebras were small and light. Their speed must have been impressive.”

“But the Equestrian boats were built to patrol these waters and larger bodies. Possibly off shore a ways. But even at twice as long and with armor, they had to be just as fast. Not as maneuverable, but even that would be impressive.

“Fleetfoot and Rapidfire would outmatch them. Even in the shoals. Still, I am surprised we never saw any of them around the fleet. They were clearly patrol boats and had some heavy firepower. That reminds me, I have to go disarm the four torpedoes they carry. The water really opens up and gets deep in the south.”

“Perhaps the patrol boats were sunk,” Shadow shrugged. “You saw all those others. Many of them were probably patrol boats. It would make sense for them to be there. I assume they were easy to produce.”

Thunder nodded. “Quite easy. But I have to go disarm those torpedoes before they blow themselves up. Here is Soarin’s Lightning back. I used eight rounds. None of us know what I shot, but it was coming for us once we dislodged the boat.”

“Have fun,” Shadow waved. “I’ll check it out in a bit.”

Shadow looked at the others and chuckled. “He will have fun. A lot of fun. He is well trained with explosives and won’t have a problem.”

“But,” Shadow smiled. “As much fun as he will have, I still had more fun with you all. I love getting my hooves in good farming soil.”

“And it was enjoyable,” Cloudy Snow smiled. “At least to me. I am happy to have new crops. We have a good amount of work ahead of us. But, we know what we are doing when it comes to building these plots and how to care for them. It will be worth it all when we get the first harvest in.”

Everypony agreed.

Another pony, Gold, spoke. “And we know how to take better care of our grains. That will increase the yields and make them taste better. A win all around. For us. Not for you.”

Shadow shrugged. “A win for me because I love this stuff. It is relaxing. And I didn’t sit in the room all day, board.”

“Lets get you some of the elder berries,” Gold smiled. “I want some as well.”

Shadow followed them off to where the berries were growing. They all were covered in mud. Shadow felt a little bit at home. It was nice to have another set of wings as well. Cloudy Snow was certainly happier with another pair of wings around.

As they came back from eating some berries right off the bushes a Feral Ghouls screamed and charged them. They were in the middle of the village and it was eight of them. Shadow should have blended in. He had been among the Ferals all day without a problem. Even without a direct guide.

Two of them jumped in front to protect Shadow. They were savagely tossed aside. Shadow’s reaction was slow. He didn’t want to hurt it. His dive was poor and the thing was on him immediately. Shadow tried to fend it off as he stood, but it bit him in the neck, definitely drawing blood.

Shadow used a pressure point to force it to let go and then used it’s weight against it and topple it onto the ground. It was tackled. Shadow backpedaled a bit to create distance. The Feral Ghoul bit one of the ponies and bucked the other hard as it broke free.

“Fine,” Shadow growled. “If you charge, I’ll have no other options outside of hurting you.”

It screamed in rage and charged. Shadow stepped in on time, grounding himself with his shoulder low. It’s chest slammed into Shadow. It continued forward as Shadow stood up, flipping it over his body.

It stood and Shadow swept it’s front legs. At the same time, he snapped one of the legs. It was a clear crack. Everypony who had gathered at the noise heard it and shivered.

Shadow took a few steps back before speaking.

“It’s a simple break,” Shadow announced. “All that needs to be done is a quick set and the radiation and time will do the rest. Good as new.”

“I’ve never set a bone,” Lavender Dew admitted as she came out of the door.

Shadow groaned. “Of course. Let me get a bandage on this and I’ll show you how.”

Shadow wasn’t the only one who needed the clinic. They had to take care of a broken rib and that other bite was nasty. Nopony was allowed in outside of them and Cloudy Snow, since she was Shadow’s guide.

“What happened to you?” Slice groaned, sitting up when he saw the blood.

“Eh, just needs a bandage. Nothing to fret about Storm Eye.”

Slice looked at him, trying to comprehend the name. He finally got it and stood up.

“Look, that needs some stitches. And I am probably the only one who knows how to do that.”

Lavender Dew blushed. “I have a few natural remedy and health books I work off of, but I was not a healer before or during the war. I am just the one who cares just enough about such things. Somepony has to do it. Little actually happens around here.”

“Well, you can learn stitches from me,” Slice groaned. “And then I see another bite that needs some as well. It’s pretty simple.”

Shadow pulled out a stitch kit and tossed it to Slice who playfully caught it on his wing. Shadow flipped up a magical bandage box where it joined the stitch kit. Shadow easily kicked up a health potion and caught it on his own wing.

Slice cleaned Shadow’s wound. He took the time to numb the area up and then put the stitches in. Most of the teeth marks only needed two. Slice moved to a cross stitch for the smaller ones. He stitched together more than needed in order to teach Lavender Dew.

Another quick wipe clean and Slice wrapped his neck in a magical bandage. Shadow finished it with a health potion and they were all done. For him.

Lavender Dew learned well from watching Slice. Using a real kit for sewing stitches was a big help. She would most likely have to make do with a regular needle and cotton thread. Pain meds may or may not be available to numb the area.

A quick healing salve was made up and put over the stitches. Then they bandaged off the wound and Slice sat back down on the bed.

“You feeling okay?” Shadow asked.

“Well enough,” Slice coughed. “Much better when the fever broke. What have you been up too?”

“Its a complicated story,” Shadow stated. “Its all Ghouls here. Including Ferals. We were able to work out me helping them with a farming problem and Nor’easter went out with them on a special expedition they had planned. His guard skills were put to good use apparently.”

“That is good to hear, Silent.” Slice said catching onto the name change. “I hope you have taken care of everything today. I am leaving in the morning.”

Shadow nodded. “We are. And good. That is what we were hoping for. Its not exactly been a welcomed stay. There are good reasons for it. Their generosity is beyond appreciated.”

Slice chuckled. “I don’t remember most of it, but it is. I don’t have the words to describe how much I appreciate it.”

The others were gone, except Lavender Dew and Cloudy Snow. Cloudy Snow finally asked her question.

“I don’t get it. Why did it attack you? And us. We have never had a problem. Nothing beyond a small bump from an absentminded one. And Steel Wrench usually is kept way out in the fields because he is such a powerful Feral Ghoul.”

Shadow let out a sad chuckled from his bed. “I can think of a few things. None of them pretty. My first thought is Rage. A dose of that would make it be able to sniff the odd one out. It also would explain attack it’s own kind. Maybe Stampede. Dash is also something that could be used to highlight the differences and make it attack.”

Lavender Dew and Cloudy Snow had no response. The idea of somepony purposefully giving Steel Wrench a drug was terrifying.

“But those are only guesses,” Shadow said, avoiding a shrug to not stress his neck wound. “We can’t prove it and it’s probably not the case. Just my initial thoughts. Initial, meaning they were not thought out.”

“Speaking of thought out,” Lavender Dew hesitated.

“Right,” Shadow said standing up. “We have to set that break. We shouldn’t put it off.”

Slice chuckled. “You broke it’s leg in self defense and nopony knows how to set it. Classic you.”

“Classic?” Cloudy Snow asked, very confused.

Shadow stopped chuckling to explain. “I have the habit of stuff going wrong or against me. Or stuff just happens. Somehow, I always get away. Luck favors me, despite some of the circumstances that I get tossed into. Specifics are too hard to explain. You have to be there.”

Governor Amber was waiting for them outside. He wanted to speak but he didn’t know how to say what he wanted to say.

Steel Wrench was working to stand, but he wasn’t aware enough to only use three hooves and couldn’t get up. He was flailing around, screaming. It only grew worse when he saw Shadow.

Shadow came closer to look at the break in detail. He was almost bitten. Shadow smacked Steel Wrench’s muzzle as a warning. After two more failed attempts, Shadow stepped on his neck, right at the base of the skull. He pinned his head and had just enough control over Steel Wrench while he figured out how to proceed. Steel Wrench was powerful.

Governor Amber called for Steel Wrench to be muzzled while they set the leg. With that problem taken care of, it was simple to hold him down and for Shadow to teach Lavender Dew how to properly set a break and make a splint.

Steel Wrench was calming down, but they still had to drag him away. They took him to where there was a pool of radiation where he could soak in. The Slog had wisely moved hazardous material that emitted radiation and put it in a pool. It was further out in the trees. They used the roots to lay back on as they relaxed in it’s warmth.

“I shall retire,” Shadow said before Governor Amber could speak. “And I know Nor’easter will not take any chances and head straight to our beds as soon as he is done disarming those warheads.”

“Warheads?” Governor Amber asked alarmed.

“He is an expert,” Shadow nodded. “But I guess there were some explosives that needed to be fully disarmed for your safety. Nor’easter enjoys explosives. It is his training. But he won’t put any of you at risk and will be done shortly. Also, He will be wise and stay on his wings until he reaches the door.”

Shadow walked off to his bed where he was going to eat food. Lavender Dew refused to let him eat field rations. She brought fresh food for him and Thunder.

When Thunder walked in, Shadow nodded. “We leave in the morning. Bright and early. I am packed. I know you have a little to do. And Storm Eye has been slowly doing his. Lavender Dew was extremely kind and made up some brews to help him recover better.”

“Good,” Thunder said with a nod.

That was the last thing Thunder said for the night. All three of them stayed silent. Shadow wrote a good thank you note. It was addressed to Lavender Dew and Governor Amber, but was for the whole city. He left it on the counter for her to easily find.

When Shadow woken up in the morning, there was a letter on his pack.

  
  


_Silent Wind,_

_It was good to meet you. I enjoyed our time. Orange Harvest is looking to make a move for control soon after you leave. Talk is already happening. It isn’t very focused on Governor Amber’s choices when it came to you._

_Orange Harvest dislikes me even more, but he will never do anything against me. Still, he is looking hard at Governor Amber’s role. Both of them would lead The Slog well and both will treat me fairly._

_If you intend to make good on your word, and Orange Harvest takes over because of your visit, I will let you know. Your PipBucks can pick up the local radio station. The one with DJ Pon3. I can let you know with a message from there. He does speak in between songs and he does news segments and alerts._

_Listen for something about an orange harvest. Maybe about it being past due, or time for one. Maybe a single Orange. It will be something easy to forget if you have no idea what it means and it will be something no one here would pick up on._

_Few here listen to the radio. I own one of the five radios we have. The other four are owned by businesses or the Governor’s Office. I really hope it doesn’t come to that._

_Cloudy Snow_

Shadow slipped the letter into the plastic bag that was protecting his books. He shouldered his bags and they moved out. Lavender Dew wasn’t awake yet and it was still dark. It was just like Shadow planned.


	7. And Then There Was None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK 4: PART 1: SURVIVAL  
Full Story's Chapter 101
> 
> Links to exterior Wiki pages for information are at the bottom of Chapter 1.

Shadow, Thunder and Slice made it back to Rosemary safely. They used their wings to leave the swamp, but they transitioned back to hooves before they left the forest for safety. Shadow put DJ Pon3’s radio station on in the background.

The others knew about the note and backed his decision. Slice showed Shadow a program Storm had prepared for radio screenings. It was designed to passively screen military radio frequencies for key words and notify them if something popped up that they needed. It wasn’t hard for it to start screening the civilian station for Orange. The cloud terminal took a little adjusting, but Slice got it working to start screening.

The Stable door closing behind them, sealing them in, was a horrible sound. It grated in Shadow's mind. They were once more locked away from the world. Shadow didn’t bother to send a message when they returned. Their was nothing to read and nothing to say.

Shadow fell into a routine of checking messages in the morning, then making breakfast, and then tending the hydroponics lab. He couldn't get the noise of the Stable door locking them out of his head. Shadow would make a light lunch and then a solid dinner. In between Shadow was working with Kifo Herixleta on the art of the sword.

They rarely ate together as they all fell into separate routines. Thunder was above most of the time. Slice was elsewhere, doing various projects. Shadow couldn't keep track of him.

Slice had recovered physically, but he struggled with not having helped out with the Slog. He knew there was something he could of done for them, but understood why he couldn't. Still, Shadow and Thunder had been able to make an impact there, and he dragged them down.

Shadow was messing with a dying row of carrots when Thunder burst in, panting.

“Shadow! Slice left!”

Shadow looked at Thunder, not understanding and raised his eyebrow.

“Left left! Gone! I was up top, he came up and just took off. Nothing on him. Not even saddle bags. I chased him down, but he is too fast for me.”

Shadow scrambled to the Stable door. Thunder had left it open.

“He went North over the mountains!” Thunder called after Shadow as he bolted out of the lab.

Shadow took to the air and put everything into his wings. Slice was truly gone. Shadow gave up chase and circled back. He couldn’t track Slice. Slice had too much of a head start.

“What happened?” Shadow panted as he met Thunder at the Stable door.

“I was at the surface camp, like normal,” Thunder shrugged. “I… he just came out, but didn’t look at me. He wasn’t even off the blast doors when he launched. I didn’t get it until he turned north.”

Thunder shivered. “I… I was too slow. I didn’t get it and I should have figured it out. I didn’t see him when I made chase.”

“Its okay,” Shadow said slowly. “You couldn't know. I knew it was wearing on him. But he had nothing?”

“Not that I saw,” Thunder said shaking his head.

Shadow let out a long sigh. “Its almost night. Keep the Stable door open in case he comes to his senses. I never expected him to just leave. And he isn’t make a run at the gate, not without gear. He may be lost to the wasteland.”

“So are we,” Thunder said, depressed. “At least to the Enclave.”

“We have to hold out,” Shadow stated. The words felt hollow.

“For what? The only ones looking for us is Dahlia. And she wants to kill us.”

“Just, quit?” Shadow asked.

“I don’t know,” Thunder admitted. “Maybe it is time to stop being soldiers. Become a wastelander. We blend in now.”

“We can’t,” Shadow said softly. “Its…”

“Not what an Enclave soldier would do,” Thunder said defeated. “Its abandoning what we are. There is no honor in it. I was raised in a military family. My parents, my brother, its… against who I am. I can’t. I would have to brand myself. I can’t do that.”

“We will figure it out,” Shadow said. The words somehow felt more empty than they did before.

“I’m going to bed,” Thunder finally said, breaking the silence.

Shadow stood there, unable to think. His mind was completely blank. He finally was able to wake it up and go to bed.

Shadow jolted awake as an loud noise echoed through the Stable. Shadow dashed out, Mwokozi’s revolver drawn. Shadow almost tripped over a PipBuck. It was on the floor, in the middle of the hallway right at the start to the residential quarters.

Shadow picked it up. The screen was open to an entry.

_I have nothing but my honor left. I will not leave and abandon my race. But I can not continue. I chose death over the wasteland. I made my mistakes down here. I killed when I should have aided. I was the evil they saw me as. I am not proud of what I did. I am not the hero I would be hailed as. What little honor I have left is because deep down, I know that I acted in ignorance and not in malice. But my ignorance came with a heavy price. A price I can no longer bare. I pray to the hidden stars that you make it back. For all five of us._

Shadow bolted to the main room and saw what he feared. Not much was left. There was a pin on a nearby table. Thunder had put a grenade in his mouth and released the spoon. It was better than a bullet. It was a guarantee. Shadow doubted he regretted it.

Shadow’s anger welled up and he threw the revolver all the way across the room where it careened over the railing at clattered to the floor below.

Shadow picked up the biggest piece and moved it to the hydroponics lab. Each manageable piece was recovered and put in the recycler. It had several days of waste in it. But Shadow didn’t have the strength to clean it out. It was only a little bit of food waste.

Shadow hit the button and walked out. He was soaked in Thunder’s blood. Another that the wasteland had claimed. Shadow was the last Inquisitor alive. Shadow activated the robots to clean up the rest he couldn't. They would also get the spots of blood that slipped off him as he walked to his room.

Shadow lost track of how long he was in the shower. When he finally shut it off he still felt dirty. There was nothing worse than being soaked in a close friend's blood.

The next day, there was no sign anything was amiss. The robots had deactivated and put themselves away. Shadow picked up and labeled the bag of fertilizer and brought it to his room. Shadow moved Storm’s bag into his room. It had been in Slice’s.

Shadow cooked a meal for himself. Just for himself. Somehow it felt right. He didn’t have anything to do outside of the hydroponics and his sword practice.

Shadow had no plan. There was nothing in his mind. He had no idea how long he could last without a plan.

As Shadow trudged on, Rosemary began to lose control. The ghosts were coming. It started with hearing noises. Ponies being active. And then he began to see the Inquisitors in the corner of his vision. They weren’t there when he turned his head. Even worse, the Unicorns started to come, stalking the outer edges of his mind. The Stable door sounded like it opened at least once a day. Shadow checked multiple times when he started to hear it. But that was all it was, a hollow sound still echoing through the empty corridors.


	8. Mtoaji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK 4: PART 1: SURVIVAL  
Full Story's Chapter 101
> 
> Links to exterior Wiki pages for information are at the bottom of Chapter 1 and This Chapter.

“Shadow.”

…

“Shadow!”

…

“Shadow Flare!”

Shadow jumped out of bed, revolver out and ready. The ghosts were starting to speak! He turned the lights on and looked around.

“Shadow Flare!”

The voice came from Kifo Herixleta’s box. Shadow shakily stepped over to it. He nervously set the revolver down. Kifo Herixleta had ‘spoken’ to him as it taught him to wield the blade, but never out loud. And not in that voice.

It was a calm, old voice that had seen many years and many things. From great atrocities to wondrous miracles. How a stallion was speaking to him he had no idea.

Shadow carefully opened the case. Kifo Herixleta leaped for it’s scabbard and latched onto the band. Shadow followed through with the draw and swung it around and into his favorite ready position, Sword by his head, pointed along his line of sight.

“You have never spoken to me before,” Shadow stated. “What is it you want. Or better yet, what are you?”

“I am what you see that I am. But inside me holds a deep enchantment. It translates to your tongue as a soul jar. I am part of a soul. I know not my maker. I know not my enchanter. I know not who’s soul I am from.”

“I know I am powerful. I am old. Perhaps older than the sword itself is. I am from a great master of the art of the sword. You know that already. I am fire and I am ice.”

“You are a Zebra sword,” Shadow stated. “But I hear no rhymes.”

“Do you rhyme with all you speak?”

“No,” Shadow said shaking his head. Part of him wanted it to be a dream.

“Then I do not speak in rhymes.”

“Fair,” Shadow said, lowering the blade.

He set it in front of the box so he could see it better.

Kifo Herixleta spoke quickly. “What is your purpose? What are you doing?”

“What do you mean?”

“You are alone, abandoned?”

“Yes?” Shadow said confused.

“Who has done this to you?”

“My officer...”

“NO! Who has done this to you? Where do your problems below come from?”

“I do not know.”

“The wasteland has done this to you.”

Shadow took a second to think.

“Many ponies and things have caused our deaths.”

“And they are of the wasteland. Here to claim what is pure and good. It wants to consume you.”

“I won’t let it,” Shadow replied confidently.

“How?”

“How? I just will.”

“It consumed the last two with you.”

“They…”

“The enemy knocks at your door. What do you do?”

“Fight?”

“Is that a question or an answer?”

“Fight,” Shadow stated. “Fight. Kick them off my doorstep.”

“Run them through. Kill your enemies. All who wish to kill you. That is your fate, is it not?”

“Fate?” Shadow replied. “When did I ever say that was my fate?

“Black and white,”

Shadow joined in. “Day and night, _my_ two colors are such a sight. Your Glyphmark is a sign, so is mine. The three pieces of the puzzle, oh so subtle. Speed. Power. Agility.”

“There is more than you have said. Ages ago, the great sages spoke of someone, you. It lacks the same beauty the old language carries and the tenses shift, but it’s meaning is undeniable.”

“Shadow Flare you will be given, for by a strong desire you shall be driven. Black and white, day and night, your two colors will be such a sight. The split is a sign, that is to be a guideline. One white and black, blessed for life while on the attack. The three pieces of the puzzle, oh so subtle. Speed. Power. Agility.”

“Thus will be your school, that you should be a tool. To protect what you love, from everypony, even those above. You are a gift to all kind, to be a real mastermind.”

“Fate’s eye fell upon your head, even before you had your own bed. To lead your kind to victory, and rewrite history. You will have a duty to impose, beyond your humble abode. A farmer by trade, who shall wield a blade. Your life set to be the link, to save us all from the brink. The change must be forged in blood, or else it will be a dud. You will be sent to start that mend, and bring the separation to an end. Between you and your true heart’s desire is a land full of fire.”

“To quench it shall be your new battle cry, and all who oppose must die. They will spill your blood in hate and force you to lay in wait. When it is the time to rise, you will once again see the sky. All that stands in your way, has had it’s time to play.”

“Your charge is to cleanse the land, so the Pegasi may stay grand. You are the one foretold, Mtoaji. The Mender.”

Shadow nodded his head. “Few things are of starker contrast than mending something through spilling blood.”

“Wait,” Shadow said. “Mwokozi said something. ‘A warning I give. A full life combative. It was not for your kind, for it was a mark against ponykind.’”

“His was, but you are a Pegasus. When you first drew me, I knew what you were and who you are. I heard the words the seers spoke. I knew the ones spoken about Mwokozi, and I saw their similarities by their differences.”

“That is what we are united. It is why I give you my knowledge, strength and guidance. Fate gave me over to you, the new blessed one. So that you could strike hard and strike fast. Be a shadow in the light, killing but out of sight.”

Shadow’s heart was beating fast. Things were moving too quickly to fully comprehend. He slowed it down and repeated the destiny chant. Nor’s experience led Shadow to believe the chant. It had fit his life. He was sent here with a mission. He was sent here to change things and fix things.

He would make sure it happened. And he would cut down those that harmed him and his friends. Even if it meant cutting his way through Fillydelphia, the Steel Rangers and through the Disciples, all the way to Nesha.

“I will,” Shadow said firmly, the fire inside growing. “I will do it. The wasteland has robbed me in more ways than one and it will pay.”

Shadow picked up Kifo Herixleta and slid it into it’s sheath.

“If I am to head out and slay it, I need to prepare. I can’t just run out. There is gear I need to gather. Stuff I need to seal away from others like my sister and comrades. This place cannot fall into the wrong hooves. I need to secure the armor as well.”

“Do not make the mistake of waiting and letting fear hold you back!”

“I won’t,” Shadow growled. “My mind is set. I won’t forget.”

There was plenty of things to do. Shadow looked around the room for the first one. His eyes were drawn to the naval armor and the symbol they had painted on it’s chest. The circle with the star in it. That would make a fine badge to wear and the Enclave had been sent a message about their badge change. There was plenty of silver objects collecting dust in the Stable.

He knew Kifo Herixleta said some comment about it not being fruitful, but if he was going to do it, he was going to do it right. The Armory had the hardware he needed to melt the silver objects into one and form it into a circle.

He let it cool and put a drill press to work carving out the pieces so the star’s points were obvious. He fashioned a strong clasp from some of the armor equipment, heated the badge up enough for it to bond them together and then let it cool.

Shadow grabbed the other’s saddlebags. He stitched them together so he had one on each side and then one on top of each of those. Four bags, plus two on his flanks. Everything had zippers. He would use his throw bag as well. The bag for ammo was on his left, the lower one. The zippers were set up to facilitate fast reloads. Shadow also made a simple ammo sling.

The bag next to his guns would hold his books, the statuette, the Pipbuck and the records. He set everything up to download all records of their actions. Every personal report was also recorded, including video footage. Their entire mission would come with him. It was classified.

The records from the civilian group they had slaughtered stayed safe in the room, along with their personal artifacts. There was too much and no point in taking them. He would return here to take them home when the time came.

The bag also was going to have several empty mini memory orbs and a few of his favorites stashed away. The memory necklace didn’t take up much space.

If he was leaving, this place needed caring for. The Inquisitors had worked too hard to let it rot.

“They earned it,” Shadow said to Kifo Herixleta as he went to bed. “They have been our shield from Dahlia and others. They will keep the special stuff safe as I cleanse this wasteland and prepare it for my pegasi brethren. Everything sacred, that I will need when the time comes, will be kept here, under their watch.”

“And what if they break the seals?”

“I will have to trust they won’t. They will be getting a great gift, along with being spared. I hope that trust will hold.”

…

“Herixleta?”

“Yes?”

“Next to you is a statuette of Rainbow Dash. It says be awesome. I feel a lot more awesome with it by me.”

“It is a powerful fragment holding her essence. It isn’t a soul or a soul jar. But it is powerful. The others in the set will hold great power as well. Keep is close. Find the others.”

“I will. Hey, what do you know about the charm necklace Mwokozi wore. I took it off him.”

The calm voice turned harsh. “It is wards you should not dabble with. Fate may have chosen you to follow after him, but that is powerful Zebra magic. For Zebras only.”

“If I put it with my books, the reports, and such, will it keep them safe? They are shielded by the guns, but…”

The voice calmed down. “It should protect itself from harms so it doesn’t break. It probably will encompass the entire bag.”

“Good,” Shadow said rolling over to slip into slumber.

There was a lot more to do. He had to move all the power armor suits to be locked away. He put them in Slice’s room. He had to dry out as much rosemary as possible. He cleaned and prepared four canteens. He would be able to keep two out of the bag on a strap.

For good measure, he attached several grenades to the strap as well. He was trained, well, but Shadow had never like grenades. Now that he was on his own, and lightly armed and armored, he might need them.

All of their special ammo had to be moved. Every rocket, minigun powercell, the Novasurge and laser gun packs, it all had to go. The 7.62x51mm had too many cases to try moving. But there were no guns that used it in the armory.

Shadow put a dozen crates of the 7.62x51mm ammo in his room He added at least a crate of the other ammo cases. It was better to store them here so it was condensed when the time came to return. More stuff like meds and food rations were also put in storage in his room. All of it would be his backup in case the ponies were able to use the others. They were guaranteed to be there for him.

His sister and the others were already reverently laying there. Shadow pulled out the dress he had brought back for Cardinal Spitfire. He looked it over and then folded it back into the dresser. It would be here when he went back. For her.

The last thing to pack was food and final equipment like water purifiers, meds, and caps. He hated having to stock a full bag of field rations, but it was how it had to be. It was guaranteed food.

The very last thing Shadow had to do was bring in the cloud terminal. He sent one final message.  


_CSM Shadow Flare,_

_After all this time, alone, I leave. Outpost Rosemary is going to be left in good hooves. They shielded us, unknowingly, from enemies searching for us. Don’t harm them. They are the keepers of our legacy, our work. When the time comes, what matters will be safe. All of the files I will be locked away will be there for you to retrieve. Hopefully I will return when you do._

_I go to hunt down the true enemies of the Pegasus Race_

Shadow paused before hitting send. He look out over the landscape. What he was about to do, there was no returning. Not the same as he was. He was turning his back on it all, to serve a higher purpose.

Shadow cleaned up the whole stable. He had forgotten about Nor’s gecko project. They had grown quite big. He sliced one apart with Kifo Herixleta ablaze and the other one iced over. A quick flame removed the slime and Shadow sent the two robots to cleaning it up.

There was one last thing Shadow wanted done.

_Honored Resident,_

_This is gift for all you have done that you did not know. I have only two simple request._

_Rooms 15, 18 and 33 are NOT to be unlocked. They will not open without the proper authority, which should only be with me. But no matter what, do not unlock them. Do not enter them or even look in them._

_The second is the Mission logs in this terminal. They are password protected, but leave them be. It is safest if you do not know anything mentioned inside them._

_The hydroponics lab has it’s own terminal with all the information you need to run it and the fertilizer compactor. The reactor room is being cleaned up from an experiment that didn’t go as planned, but that will be clean soon._

_Everything else is yours. All the weapons. All the ammo. All the armor. Everything._

_Mtoaji_

Shadow grabbed the last of the files that had finished copying to data devices and put those in his bag, next to his seeds. The seeds reminded him of a lot of things. Most important, he realized if he had to settle down outside of Rosemary for a time, he would want to do a little gardening. It was in his blood. Fate or no fate, it was in his blood.

Thankfully most seeds were small. A few more herbs, some other stuff like tomatoes that he could get seeds from again and such. A few packets of varied grains so he had something strong to eat. On a whim, he grabbed a packet of apple seeds. It was more than enough for him to live comfortably on.

Soarin’s Lightning was broken down and securely in a bag with plenty of ammo for it. With it was the neatly folded Zebra stealth cloak Mwokozi had. It was too pretty to take out, but they hadn’t brought any regular ones back. He would need to use it with a gun like Soarin’s Lighting for cover. Shadow hope the enchantment would hold if the cloak was pierced and stitched together.

One last night and Shadow donned his new gear. He had cut up one of his old, patched flight suit so that he would have an under tunic. On top of it was his red jacket armor with the medal broach he made. It was pinning the cloak on.

His customized battle saddle was locked and loaded and he strapped on Mwokozi’s revolver. He secured combat knifes in two locations. The Zebra one was by the revolver and easy to get with the band, the other was easy to grab with his mouth. A blade didn’t run out of ammo.

Shadow made sure Kifo Herixleta was wrapped up in its cloth sheath and the ornate belt was also wrapped securely. The last thing he needed was to be seen with a super fancy sword belted around his waist and hunted for it. With a little work, the handle and guard had been bound tightly with extra gecko leather to further hide it. Kifo Herixleta was not happy, but understood. And it could still easily be drawn with the band and with no side effects.

His four bags were heavy, but they also ensured that he would be able to hide his wings well. With everything he was wearing, he had to grab the heavy, gecko cloak. At least his bags would explain the big cloak. Shadow tossed on his throw bag into the middle of his back, settling things and put his stetson on.

Shadow took a deep breath in and let it out. He was a much different pony in the mirror than he felt. He could still feel the necklace burning against his skin. A good reminder.

What he saw in the mirror was a haggard, angry pony who was torn up and beaten by the wasteland. One who had no idea how to find rest. Shadow knew where rest was. He knew he had taken a beating below. But what he felt on the inside didn’t look like the outside. Shadow didn’t know if he had weathered things as well as he thought, or if the mirror was a true reflection of himself.

The stable door sealed behind him. Shadow was unsure if he really wanted to leave, but he knew he had to go. It was filled with ghosts that would only drive him to insanity. It was that first step that was the hardest.

The elevator needed to be hooked up, or else Rosemary was inaccessible. At least Slice had worked out a bottom switch. He couldn't fly up with the gear in place. That was the idea. Plus, the ponies would need it up, not down.

Shadow walked down to the gate. It was still locked. He pulled out Slice’s cloud key and unlocked it, forever breaking Rosemary’s seal. He slipped it back into his bags and pushed his hat down more to cover his face.

It was a longer of a walk that he remembered. But they had avoided being closer to the settlement as it grew. His presence was notice quickly, and many were shocked, unsure what to do as he just strolled into their midst from a direction they were not expecting. Shadow stopped and the head pony, an older stallion, walked over to him. Shadow was going to stand there and not move, not even to turn his head.

“The Overwatcher from the plateau,” He greeted him.

Shadow replied is a raspy voice, starting with a chuckle.

“I guess I was not a invisible as I had thought.”

“What brings you down to our fair Sanctuary.”

“A deep pain,” Shadow replied. “I was, not alone. But it is all over now.”

Shadow felt the pain and anger of their deaths grow. The pain that he was having to leave Rosemary, despite it’s ghosts. His unjust betrayal was added to the fire. The Wasteland had made it so Shadow had killed Dream Catcher.

It was evident, even in his adjusted voice. “I have some big debts to settle. But I can not leave her without an owner.”

Shadow tossed a big bag at his feet. It opened and two PipBucks rolled out. More were inside.

“Everything you need to enter and open the doorway is stored in there. Also how you operate the elevator and open the stable door from the outside.”

There were hushed whispers back and forth when he said stable.

“It is a good place. Rosemary is her name. Good hydroponics that will feed you well. Make good use of her and everything she has to offer. Make better use of her than we did.”

“That’s it?” He asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Just two minor things,” Shadow replied. “First, don’t open rooms 15, 18 and 33. They are locked. Don’t even think about it. If they open up somehow, seal them back up without looking inside. The second is the Mission Logs in the Overseer’s terminal. They are locked with a password I have, but you do not want to unlock them. For your safety and because you don’t need to know.”

“Safety?”

“If others, and you will know them, come. Do not resist. They may open the files.”

“Are you coming back?” A mare asked.

Shadow spoke slowly. “I don’t know. I want to say yes…”

“I don’t understand,” She followed up.

“You can’t understand,” Shadow snapped. “You just can’t. Don’t make this hard. Just accept and let me move out.”

“It is a very tough world out there,” The head pony said. “I wish you the best of luck collecting those debts. We will use Rosemary well. She will greatly aid in living here. We will need a place to trade and exist outside from underground, but we will use her to the best of our ability. Especially the hydroponics. Ours isn’t growing very well.”

“There is plenty of fertilizer inside the lab,” Shadow stated. “You soil out here is desperate for key nutrients. Use them. I always prefer real crops rather than hydroponics, but one can not be picky at times. And hydroponics grow much faster.”

“We will keep her safe,” He assured Shadow. “And more importantly, we will keep her ready and waiting for your return.”

Shadow took in a deep breath. He silently began to walk down the street. He had no idea where he was going to head to first. He had to get free of them before his pain was unleashed.

“Who was that?” A mare asked to the others. “You said he watched us from the plateau?”

“I assume she, and her friends, were the ones Dahlia was hunting all those times she barged in here. We can not let Dahlia or anypony know of Rosemary. They will try and take it from us. She might have entrusted it with us until her return, but we are really meant to keep it and use it permanently. And watch over those files and rooms. Nopony else is supposed to get close to them. Whatever it is, its a risk for her.”

“I think she is a stallion and his name is Shadow Flare.”

They all looked at Ornate Charm.

“You know my story. It was a small white pony with a black mane. I never caught sight of the Cutie Mark because of the cloak, but it has to be him. It would explain where the three of them disappeared to.”

“One now,” The head stallion said sadly. “One very hurt and very angry pony who was robbed of so much. We should check out Rosemary, his gift. Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth. Let him deal with things as he needs to. In his way.”

“In what way?” Another asked.

“Blood,” Ornate Charm said, her heart aching for him and his pain. “We were rescued, but it was bloody. And that was fun. They called it treasure hunting because they were looking for something. But the trip was something not planned, on a whim, and even when it meant battle, it was free from something.

“But this isn’t a whim. He is going to go do what he wanted to do, but was restricted from doing before.”

* * *

** Information **

For those of you who are not familiar with [My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic](https://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/My_Little_Pony_Friendship_is_Magic_Wiki), you can click for the wiki link for any information. The same goes for [Fallout Equestria](https://falloutequestria.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout:_Equestria_Wiki). The [Shaping Shadow pages](https://falloutequestria.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout_Equestria:_Shaping_Shadow) on the wiki sight are updated regularly. 


	9. Ponyville

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK 4: PART 2: BLOOD AND FIRE  
Full Story's Chapter 103
> 
> Links to exterior Wiki pages for information are at the bottom of Chapter 1 and Chapter 8.

Shadow confidently set his hoof down on the other side of the train track bridge. He was on the edge of Ponyville. This is where he decided to come first.

The light was fading, giving him the advantage. When he was satisfied, Shadow took another sure step into Ponyville. A den of raiders and thieves, there was no better place to release his wrath upon. No better place to start mending this cursed land.

The first place Shadow saw was an nondescript building with most of the second floor collapsed. The soft glow of a candle was leaking from the busted out window. There were at least two shadows visible on the wall.

Shadow sauntered over to it and slid under the window to listen in.

“Brew’s food stockpile is here.”

“Lets approach from here. Brew has at least two guards in there at all times. We have to be quiet.”

“We need Blue and Sprocket to come back so we can get a final count.”

“We have to move fast. I am starving.”

That was three distinct voices. Shadow surveyed the area. Two ponies slinked into sight. Shadow slipped out from under the window and leaned against the wall by the door. They nodded to him as the walked up to the door. Shadow nodded back and twisted the doorknob to open it for them. They entered without question, assuming he was a friend guarding the door.

“They don’t expect an attack. Changing guards will happen in an hour. At least 4 are changing.”

“Then we strike right after, when they think their pals are still nearby. It will mask our arrival. Can we do it quietly?”

“I think so. If we stick to the shadows. We might have to fire once we are inside. But we don’t have to kill any inside so long as we can swipe what is needed without them noticing.”

“I’d rather take them down a few pegs after stealing our food and killing Quartz, Chain and Burn.”

“Food, then we can strike after a solid meal.”

“Spur? You were upstairs?”

“Yeah. Napping.”

“Then who is guarding the door?”

Shadow pulled out his combat knife with his teeth and drew the revolver. The door swung open with fury and as the first raider stepped out, Shadow plunged the knife into it’s throat. They were bottlenecked in the doorway as their buddy gargled a cough of blood, blocking their way. Shadow blasted four with his revolver.

He slipped to the window and stepped in front of it. He got the drop on another. His sixth shot missed and he barely escaped a volley of steel shot from a 12 gage.

Shadow reloaded and tried to figure out his next move. A grenade was an option, but his stock was limited and he didn’t know were the last raider was.

It didn’t matter as the raider knew where he was and jumped out of the front door. Shadow dove out from the wall as it opened fire. He came out the roll and fired two rounds. The first struck home, the second was wild.

Shadow broke open the revolver. His time practicing his reloading techniques paid off as he kept the live rounds in place, ejecting only the two spent casings. With a fresh reload he slipped into the building. Both floors were clear of raiders. Other than a weak stash of 53 caps, they had nothing special.

Shadow checked their ammo stocks. Nothing of value to him; no 44 Magnum rounds. He shouldn’t be surprised at that, but he was. Not many could handle it’s power. Shadow replaced the rounds he had removed from their slot on the outside of his holster.

Their map was crude, but Shadow saw where Brew was set up. She had a large operation going of thirty or so raiders. She was his next target. Shadow was going to kill fucking every raider in this town. They were the face of evil in this land.

Shadow stepped out of the building and headed deeper into the Ponyville. The map was certainly crude, but it was easy to find Brew’s territory. Shadow slipped into cover and tracked two raiders. He stepped out and fired six rounds at them from his rifle.

One hit and the others were misses. The hit wasn’t enough to knock the raider out and their yells alerted the whole area of his presence. Shadow dashed out from hiding to an alleyway. From there a few twists and turns put him out of their radar.

But he was not clear of Brew’s territory and three stumbled upon Shadow. Shadow’s red jacket was a dead giveaway. Shadow was faster on the draw and emptied his shotgun into them. Overkill.

They couldn't pin down where Shadow was, but it kept him on the run. Shadow had never been alone like this. Even in Filly, his comrades were nearby. Now he was afraid. He was truly alone. Alone. On the run. If they found him, he was going to die. Shadow had no control. And his shots were wild. Without his marksmanship, he was in trouble.

Shadow slammed into a Unicorn, tangling up with her. She wasn’t alone. There was no missing that such a close range. Shadow emptied Mwokozi’s revolver, one shot, one kill. Two went down in flames.

The Unicorn didn’t have to get up. She swung a pipe with circular saw blades attached at Shadow. Shadow had just enough time to roll out of the way, but it was a close call. From his curled up position it was hard to deal a solid strike. Shadow flipped the revolver around and put his anger and fear into a punch to the back of her head. He punched her again as she levitated the weapon up. A third time caused her to waver with it’s hold. A fourth. A fifth. Again. Again. Again. Shadow didn’t stop until his hoof was soaked with blood and other fluids as he crushed the back of her skull.

Shadow didn’t have time to think as others charged his position. He was saved by their lack of subtlety. Shadow played a game of cat and mouse with them. If they were in a restricted area, Shadow beat the shit out of them until they were unrecognizable, working their bodies as he systematically destroyed them. For open targets, he let loose with his rifle. Each time he missed, his anger rose. He was better than them. He should not be missing.

It was light when Shadow finished the last who were chasing him. There still were stationary guards, holding key points. He had to kill them.

Shadow struggled to breath from his hiding spot in a protected doorway. He shakily reloaded his weapons. He had burned through three magazines for his rifle and two on the shotgun. His 44 ammo was down by 18 rounds. For twenty targets, it was unexceptionable. Way to many had been used keeping heads down while he ran.

Shadow finished the last of his water and began to plan. He knew where their food storage was. He knew they were guarding two other buildings. He still had ten or so raiders to go. Shadow guessed where Brew was hiding and chose the other building. Food would be last.

Shadow slipped across the open road and up to the building. He stuck to the wall and slid around the corner. A window on the second floor was open. The building had a few spots for traction and Shadow flipped up to it. No one was in the room, but ponies slept in it.

Shadow eased the door open and listened. The voices were coming from downstairs.

“Draw me!” Kifo Herixleta ordered.

Shadow drew the sword and slipped into the other two empty bedrooms. Now he had to make his way down and to his target. The first step down creaked badly and the raiders reacted. Shadow stepped back up and out of the way. He cut three down and had the fourth against the wall, sword at her throat.

“Your no raider!” She spat. She had to be Brew. Her Cutie Mark had two beer bugs toasting.

“No,” Shadow grinned. “I am blood. I am death. I am your doom.”

Brew laughed heartily. “You? You might have a sword to my throat, but you don’t look like any of that.”

Shadow growled. “I hunted your crew down all night. I alone wiped them out. My hooves are soaked in their blood.”

“Still not scary,” Brew laughed. “I control the food here. Ponies fear me because they can see the scars on my face. The can see my muscles. They see my raw power. They know I have what it takes to make it to run a crew and live comfortably. The others come begging to me for food, bartering what they can for the scraps. They know that if the try and steal it, I kill them.

“You scurried around like a rat, picking my crew off one by one. While I admit, it was impressive that you kept yourself from being cornered they whole time, you are nothing to fear. Even with a blade at my throat. How do you think my face got this scar? An old whelp tried to do the same, but he missed the killing blow, slicing me open across the face. And then I gutted him. And then more ponies feared me and I had control. You will never be able to control ponies. You will have to fight too hard to keep them in control. You will be challenged at every turn.”

Shadow grinned. “It’s a good thing I am not here to control. I am not here to run my own gang or crew. I am here to kill. To quench this land of the evil fire that burns uncontrolled. I am to clean it from the filth. I am to mend it’s brokenness so that a new, unified land can arise.”

Brew rolled her eyes. “Talk all you want. But you have nothing to back it up. Nopony will quake in fear. You won’t last long. They will slowly destroy that idealistic heart of yours until you either die or slink into a gang to be at the bottom and just get by. Probably only being allowed to stay as the fuck bag. Serving only in that capacity. Keep the boss happy or die.”

“I’m a stallion,” Shadow hissed.

“Yeah? I know. That doesn’t mean a thing. That’s all you are good for. That is the only way you will ever make it to old age.”

Shadow let out a savage growl. “I will not submit to any raider. For any reason.”

Sliding the blade into Brew’s neck was dull. There was no joy. There was no feeling of accomplishment. It was empty. Even watching her gurgle and struggle, pinned to the wall by Kifo Herixleta did nothing.

Brew’s words were true. If he was able to instill fear into his enemies, he would win. He would control them. He could kill them with the accuracy he knew had been locked away. Instead he was unchecked rage and pain.

They took so much away from him and his friends. He would not become complacent. He would slaughter them all. He would make this land pay for it’s crimes. But he had to forge all of himself into a sharp point. He was alone and that meant he had to direct himself without any support.

“How?” Shadow asked Kifo Herixleta. “How do I make them fear me. If I wear Mwokozi’s cloak, they can’t see me. It only gives me the element of surprise.”

“But they wont shit their pants,” Kifo Herixleta replied firmly. “Your size is a problem. We must compensate somehow. You have the drive. The right mindset. You did what you were destined to do and are continuing with that destiny. But yes, there must be a better way than running. You need to make them run at the sight of you. To not see your size, but your projection.”

“I still have to interact with settlements,” Shadow advised him. “So I can’t always be that way.”

“How you are now will work fine for civilization,” Kifo Herixleta stated. “I am at a loss. I can train you to fight. Guide your tactics. Be a wise counsel. But I am not all knowing. I am like you. I am not of this place.”

“What would make your quake in fear? If you knew you were being hunted, what would you not want to see?”

“A face,” Kifo Herixleta stated immediately. “Your face must go. So must your bags. You have to remove all symbols, all items of being a pony. Of being tangible. They must believe that you can not die. That you don’t bleed.”

“I need my bags,” Shadow replied. “I will need to reload. If I am attacking a place like this, I can stash some of them. But on the go, I won’t have that choice.”

“We will take it one step at a time,” Kifo Herixleta said softly. “For now, kill the rest of the crew.”

“With pleasure,” Shadow grinned.

Shadow extended his hoof. With a little patience, Kifo Herixleta began to shake and then slipped free from the wall it was buried in and to the band. Brew plopped to the ground like a sack of turnips hitting the ground. Nothing in it holding together as they settled.

Shadow set the blade on fire to remove the blood. It wasn’t the best way to care for the blade. It should be wiped clean and every so often oiled to make it shine. The gems set inside protected it, but it still was the real, proper care that shouldn’t be forgotten.

Shadow wrapped himself in Mwokozi’s cloak. He wasn’t going to mess around. He dispatched the two at their gang’s housing and then the ones in their food depot were easy to cut down. They knew he was there, just not where. They did panic.

Shadow loaded his empty bag with food. He was starving. The only thing here was food and filtered water. The other two buildings held several stashes of caps, and he was able to restock his rifle ammo with decent quality rounds. Their shotgun rounds were too light of shot and worthless.

Shadow moved on to find a spot to hide and satisfy his stomach. He couldn’t risk staying in a place where the raiders came to get their food. As he slipped away, he saw a group slowly approaching the territory. He would kill them after a quick rest.

Shadow’s acrobatic skills were put to the test with all his gear, but he got up into a destroyed roof and was able to slip under the rubble for a safe place to eat and then sleep. He would continue cleansing the village after his body recovered from the rough night.

It was almost dark when he awoke and ate. He had two more meals from the amount he had swiped. Shadow slipped the cloak on and disappeared so he could look out over the village safely.

He had slept through a big fight. Most of it revolved around the now destroyed food vault. Raider gangs had figured out Brew was no longer in control and tried to make their way. He would not be facing hungry raiders. But he could count on them being tired and torn.

Shadow put his bags on and descended. Once on the ground he uncloaked himself. Sounds of victory as a gang toasted their success and freedom tickled his ears. Shadow zeroed in on their position. Kifo Herixleta was right. He needed to fight without his bags. Shadow shifted them off and tucked them away.

The gang was settled in around a fire and not paying too much attention. It was a dozen or so raiders and they had been drinking. Shadow slipped his hat down further and just walked out to them. By the time they realized they had a visitor it was too late.

Shadow used his speed to cut them down. After the first six, four tried to attack him, making them easy prey. Two stumbled off in a vein attempt to escape. Shadow sent Kifo Herixleta spinning through the air. He pinned one to a building through the waist. The hilt stopped the blade from going clean through. The Zebra combat knife took out the other.

Shadow retrieved Kifo Herixleta first and then the combat knife. Their little group didn’t have much. A spattering of caps and barely any ammunition. Nothing for Shadow to resupply.

Shadow moved onto the next. They were more attentive, but the cloak did it’s job as he silently sliced the heads off the guards. The rest were easy kills as he ran divide and conquer tactics. They had caps and ammunition for him. Shadow ignored the loose stuff, but they had a small crate filled with his rifle’s ammunition, loaded into magazines.

Shadow slipped into another attic and slept till noon. He wanted to hunt them in the light. He was well rewarded. A slaver crew was trying to pay their way through a raider gang’s territory. A good chunk of caps was being exchanged.

Shadow lined the shot up and blew the head off the raider who was doing the exchange. The raiders thought the slaves decided to fight and all hell broke loose. The raiders won, having the stronger position. They relaxed and Shadow made his move, dashing out at them, gunning down the last four with his focus back.

Shadow slowed down to a walk. He adjusted his hat to hide his face before walking over to the slaves.

“Thank you!” A mare said, tears of joy sliding out from her eyes. She was protecting a young colt.

Shadow switched to a raspy voice. “For?”

“Freeing us,” She replied, confused.

Shadow let out a few chuckles. “I didn’t come to do that. I am here to kill. I am here to cleans the wasteland of all impurities. It has had it’s time. It is time for the separation to end. The rift has to be mended. Only blood can do that.”

Her head was removed as Shadow drew his blade. The colt was sliced in half with a simple cross. Shadow walked down the line, cutting them down. They tried to bolt, but chained together they pulled each other in multiple directions, going nowhere.

As Shadow swung at the last one, she dove, barely escaping. Shadow had miscalculated the distance and wasn’t going to do it again. Her horn glowed and she shut her eyes tight. Shadow didn’t hesitate, he knew he had to cut her down before she attacked.

Kifo Herixleta sliced where she was. The chains fell but there was no body. A crack and she appeared behind Shadow. Shadow hadn’t ever seen a unicorns teleport. He whipped around in anger and fired his shotgun twice.

She was fast and her fear focused her magic. It was tough for her to teleport, but each time she was further away until she got around a corner and Shadow completely lost all contact. Even getting up on top of a house yielded nothing.

“She can spread the warning,” Kifo Herixleta said. “Leave her to warn the wasteland that it’s time is up.”

Shadow walked back to the epicenter and gathered the caps and some more food. He was by the town hall and headed inside. It was all clear. There was a basement that was locked. The lock was broken, sealing up the door.

Shadow pulled out his hoof laser cutter and cut the dead bolt. It was dusty and Shadow had to wait until his coughing fit was done to head further in. It was a records room. Birth and death certificate, legal documents, taxes, news, and more.

One of the desks had a project on it. Scattered about was a stack of newspaper clippings and photographs. A mare in a purple and dark blue jump suit, face mask hat and cape. “Mare-Do-Well.” A hero of Ponyville before the war. She disappeared as fast and mysteriously as she came. Whoever was working on this was trying to figure out who she was, in a vein hope of bringing Equestria a superhero as the war began to really hurt Equestria.

Shadow blew the dust off the largest photograph. She was receiving an award for her work.

“Kifo Herixleta,” Shadow asked. “How does this look? Black suit, same hat, face mask with red lenses.”

“The extra large cloak would float in the wind,” Kifo Herixleta commented. “It would hide your gear, while making you look bigger. The red lenses would keep anypony from reading you and unnerve them. You have to get the hoof wraps right. I say a navy blue suit with black cape and hat. The wraps should be a red like your eyes.”

“What should I do about the cape’s clasp?”

“Keep it. M for Mtoaji. But black with red.”

“Yes,” Shadow said piecing it together in his head. “I see it. I can piece this together with relative ease. The hardest thing will be the lenses and the clasp.”

Shadow swept up all the pictures to use them as a reference. He grabbed the documents to erase the information. If somepony connected the two, it could destroy the reputation he was trying to build.

Back on the hunt, the next gang was centered around the giant tree library thing. The multiple stories would make it interesting. The defenses were the immediate concern. They had dug in and put out plenty of whatever they could to make a low wall. Getting near would be impossible. They were tight on their defenses. Something valuable was inside. Something more valuable than territory.

Shadow pulled Mwokozi’s cloak out and wrapped himself in it. It was the only way he could get close. The distance was a stones throw, eliminating the effective use of Soarin’s Lightning.

Walking out into the middle of the street towards such heavy defenses was exhilarating. Shadow’s steps became stronger and his heart was filled with righteous judgment. They would never see their death coming. It was all they deserved.

Kifo Herixleta slipped from it’s sheath easily and the first head was sliced off and up. Shadow bucked it across at another guard where it slammed into it’s head. The move caused the spell to momentarily break. The guards had no idea what the blip was other than it was deadly.

They opened up and in their fear, two were opposite of each other and killed themselves. Shadow wasn’t near where their shots were. They quaked in fear, unsure where the entity was.

“Lock the door! Secure the Library! And kill that thing!”

The tree had everything shut up tight. The guards were gutsy and began to patrol, shooting anything they thought might be the creature. Shadow used the chaos to his advantage, slice one and then another. The more they moved, the more they made themselves easy targets.

With the outside cleared, Shadow looked to the top of the tree where a balcony was. The tree make it easy for him to work his acrobatic magic ascending it. At the balcony, he removed the cloak and tucked it away.

Shadow almost drew the revolver but stopped. If it set something on fire, he was in a tree. Trees burned. He didn’t want to set it on fire while he was inside. The shotgun would work and conserve his 44 ammo.

The combat knife made easy work of the old lock on the balcony’s doors. It wasn’t quiet, but Shadow was ready. Shadow blasted apart the two that came up the stairs and then a third that froze out in the open below him. It was amazing that the tree was so hollow and yet alive.

The openness worked both ways. Shadow ended up in a shootout that proved to be a stalemate. Shadow pulled the pin and tossed the first grenade he had chucked since working with Marble Falls. It did it’s job.

Shadow made sure it was all clear before he focused on the object they had been protecting. On a decayed bed, with a star and crescent moon covers, was a figure laying very still. Shadow slowly drew Kifo Herixleta as he stalked closer to the bed.

Shadow pushed the blade forward. When it met resistance, he continued to slowly push the tip in. Shadow hadn’t killed it. He knew two were guarding it when he came in.

The figure jumped off the bed and into the wall with a squeal. A turquoise shield was blocked any attack. The Unicorn was chained with a single cuff at her rear hoof and it was sunk deep into the floor.

“We said no torture,” She growled. He voice was too high pitched to make effective use of the growl. Shadow got a look as to what it must look like to others when he put up a fight.

“We didn’t make that deal,” Shadow stated. “But I am curious. Very curious. I killed them all. Inside and out.”

“That doesn’t sound good for me,” She replied, not lowering the shield.

“Depends,” Shadow replied, relaxing. “On why exactly you were chained up.”

“So you can try and take me to your gang?”

“I don’t have a gang,” Shadow smirked. “I kill raiders. I’ve wiped out half of Ponyville by now.”

“You are the one I’ve been hearing,” She said to herself. “What is it that you want?”

“What is it they wanted?” Shadow asked.

“That doesn’t concern you.”

Shadow took a second to examine the situation. Her shield hadn’t dropped. Her white coat was dirty and her orange main a mess. Her head was looking down. It hadn’t moved, but she wasn’t tense. She was blind, using her ears to predict what was happening.

“You’re blind,” Shadow stated. “That is why you are barely restrained. You can’t get out or use magic that way.”

She dropped her shield, giving up.

“You are right. I can’t see. Well, I can see basic shapes and colors. But I can’t see the lock, or a key. I have the wrong magic for that.”

“And what magic do you have?” Shadow asked cautiously.

She regretted her words. “They were having me enchant jewels. Or trying too. I know glass, not gems. But the fools can’t tell a difference. They see a jewel on my flank, not colored glass.”

“Glass?” Shadow said surprised. “Who needs glass out here?”

“No one,” She sighed. “But I love mosaics and stained glass windows. There were some pretty ones in Trottingham . They had survived all these years. I could tell their design by the colors the lights turned when they shown through.”

“What got you here?”

“Somepony figured out they could lie and say my Cutie Mark was gems and that I could enchant them. He got a lot for selling me. They moved me in here because I guess it was some Wizard’s place before the war. Useless since I can’t read to learn anything.”

“There isn’t much here anyway,” Shadow stated. “Who kidnapped you?”

“A stallion named Black Jackpot. Most know him as Gambit. He owns a shop in Trottingham and drives a hard bargain. My name is Blooming Glass. What are you going to do to me?”

“I have an idea,” Shadow smiled. “I need something made. Just how good are you with glass?”

“I can do a lot. Including fine and incredibly detailed work, if I can see a large enough picture.”

“How well can it withstand punishment?”

“Those stained glass windows have survived the war and after. I learned from them.”

“Good.”

“Why?”

“Because I need lenses made. Colored lenses.”

“What do they need to fit?”

“A mask I am about to make.”

“Why a mask?”

“Because ponies do not want to see my face. A trade? The lenses and a medallion for your freedom?”

“Yes. I just need a picture for the medallion. A large one. Or something to copy.”

“I have a large enough one,” Shadow replied.

Shadow stepped over to her and used the cloud key to unlock the simple cuff.

“I need glass. Sparkle-Cola glass will work just fine. I will refine and strengthen it on my own. A dozen empty and clean bottles. Pure. Get everything off of it. It is better to have more glass than to have to go find more and halt the process. What color lenses?”

“The outside needs to be bright, glowing red.”

“That will take time. I need Neodymium. Not an easy element to find. At least in large quantities. I can break materials down to get it. Like from magnets. The drives from old terminals use magnets as well. Headphones, microphones, speakers and such use magnets.”

“Have you done this color before?”

“Yes. But you need something different. You need to be able to see out of it like normal. This would blind your eyes unless I put a proper filter on.”

“I will gather the materials,” Shadow said. “I have to clear out the rest of Ponyville anyway.”

“I can’t really see you, but I do not doubt that you can. You have been causing a lot of problems for them the past few days. And you came in through the balcony. I wish I could see enough to climb like that.”

“I will leave the same way,” Shadow said. “That way the door will remain locked. I won’t unlock it for your protection.”

“Two things. The first is that there is only one more group left. I am sure of that. They may all be raiders, but they talk different. Everypony else is dead. They are near Sugarcube Corner. The second is I need some food.”

“Thank you,” Shadow replied.

Shadow unloaded some food for her and left. He would get the materials after he eliminated the last group. It had grown dark. Shadow didn’t need to use Mwokozi’s cloak. They were spread out and stupid. A simple noise drew them out to places where Shadow could jump them with a combat knife.

Sugarcube Corner was an old sweets shop. Shadow found plenty of Sparkle-Cola bottles. And nopony bothered to use soap, so there was plenty of that. The other was harder to gather.

Most of the stuff was small. There was no way to get a lot fast. Shadow pulled the terminal drives he could find. He found a house that had a lot of old speakers and turntables. It was all wrecked and useless so it was left alone. But it was enough for him to get a hold of what he needed.

Shadow left Blooming Glass the materials and went in search of fabric. At least enough for the mask. Shadow located an old boutique. It was stripped pretty well. Shadow combed it over for hidden storage spaces.

Behind a broken and dirty full length mirror was hidden a staircase. Shadow unlocked it an lead into a basement. There was rows upon rows of dresses and designs hung up. Trunks and drawers held even more. They were all special items made for single occasions and friends that were not to be sold.

These dresses told the tale of the designer’s life. Shadow found a locked box and opened it out of curiosity. A locked box in a hidden and locked room made a decent mystery. Newspapers were the first thing there and then beneath it patterns.

As Shadow dusted them off he realized exactly what he had uncovered. Mare-Do-Well’s costume. Or better put, costumes. At least five different ponies wore it. Two unicorns, a pegasus and two earth ponies.

They were expertly made and too big for him. Plus, they were not the color Shadow needed. He grabbed the pegasus set and the patterns. They would be the reference point he needed to copy it.

Shadow found the trunks full of bolts. All the spare cloth a boutique needed was down here. He raided the black and red ones. They were in excellent condition. A sewing machine, needles and thread were easy to find. Shadow carried it all back. It was tough to get it up into the tree, but he did it in one go.

Blooming Glass was working hard. She didn’t break her concentration, although she was aware he had come back. Shadow put himself to work. He had expected to free hoof the design. This made it a lot easier. He was able to make it fit well to cover over his armor.

It took Blooming Glass two days to purify the glass, separate the materials so she had the elements to color it and then forge them into the lenses. She held up the sheet to Shadow. On one side it was a bright, glowing red that was intimidating. The other it was clear. There was no indication that the other side was colored.

“Well done,” Shadow praised.

Shadow presented her with the mask.

“This is too simple,” Blooming Glass stated. “You need something to frame these lenses.”

Shadow showed her the original hood.

“This is fabric based for the eyes. It won’t stand up to the ages if worn long and it wont hold real lenses.”

“Alright,” Shadow sighed, frustrated. “I will find frames. In the mean time, can you make this clasp in the black with the red letter.”

Blooming Glass examined the picture. The original was too small for her to use outside of matching the size.

“Yes, I am can. Quite easily. Find me something to frame these lenses while I do that.”

Shadow went back and unlocked the boutique’s basement. There had to be something buried inside. Shadow began to look through any locked trunks. He opened a small box and finally found what he was looking for. Somewhat.

It was an armor design. Whoever the designer was, she made it all. It was just a design. The round helmet was joined with a full face mask with a filter and it looked armored, but it wasn’t. It was all simulated. The entire armor thing was simulated and very lightweight. It is why it fit in such a small case. Shadow grabbed the case and brought it back to the library.

The plates might have been simulated, but the mask’s frame wasn’t. The eyes were not the only thing framed. The mask’s curves and grooves were made out of wire that was covered in stretched, heavy duty cloth. The breathing filter and voice box were connected to the wire, just missing the inside pieces. The whole thing looked like the riot gear’s helmet and mask that Bull had presented to them in Aerial Combat School.

It was what Blooming Glass needed. Shadow covered the tan cloth with black and they fitted the helmet to him. With everything fitted, Blooming Glass began to cut the lenses from the sheet. Installing them was easy. The original had plastic lenses in, but they were secured well inside the frame.

Blooming Glass gave him the finished helmet and the medallion that was used as the pin for the cloak. Once it was all on, Shadow was a fearsome sight. Black with red wrapped hooves, a flowing cloak and wide brimmed hat. The red M stood out perfectly against the black. Shadow had accented the wide brimmed hat with a thin red band. He had used the original hat and just used the black fabric to color it.

“A deal is a deal,” Blooming Glass stated. “Can we make another?”

“Trottingham?” Shadow asked.

“Yes,” She nodded. “I want to go back home to my family. Perhaps you could also take care of Black Jackpot with that mask and suit. He would fear you. Despite your size.”

“I will right that wrong,” Shadow assured her. “I will bring you justice. Tell me, is there houses or something I could buy to keep some of my stuff there?”

“Yes. There is. You don’t have a place to call home?”

“Not near here,” Shadow said through his teeth.

“I may not be able to see you, but I hope you do stay. Either way, I never forget a voice.”

“I was afraid of that,” Shadow sighed.

Kifo Herixleta jumped from it’s sheath at Shadow’s call and he ran her through.

“Why?” She coughed as Shadow kept her in tight.

“I’ll kill him for you. But I am here to cleans the wasteland. No pony or beast can know my name or face. Not even my voice. I bring death to the wasteland so that it may be fixed. The separation must end. The wrongs righted. That is my job.

“If you didn’t know my voice, I probably could let you live. But I need anonymity. I need to be able to resupply and such while I do my job. I will be, and already am, hunted. No one will trade with me in this guise.”

“You bastard,” Blooming Glass coughed as she breathed her last.

Shadow pulled out Kifo Herixleta. He picked up the cloth he had made to keep the blade clean and wiped the blood off. Shadow had made another cloth to keep the blade oiled.

“Now we know where to head next,” Shadow said. “Trottingham. Time to find me a new home to work out of. And kill that bastard. To kidnap and then sell another under false pretenses, that is... murder is better than that.”


	10. Trottingham

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK 4: PART 2: BLOOD AND FIRE  
Full Story's Chapter 104
> 
> Links to exterior Wiki pages for information are at the bottom of Chapter 1 and Chapter 8.

Everything was connected by rail. The rails to Trottingham was non existent in areas. Nothing was coming by a great steel stead anytime soon. It would be easier to relay an entire new track. The area was well traveled. Old campfires were all over the place from the years spent moving goods.

Shadow slowed down as he approached derailed cars. A half dozen or so. Some were still standing upright, off the track. Shadow slipped into the brush off to the side and stalked forward.

A group of raiders were there, laying in wait. They were at their stations, ready. A caravan was coming towards them. It was a ways off. If they didn’t turn aside, they would fall prey.

Of course, Shadow wasn’t going to let that happen. Especially with them distracted. Shadow just walked forward and slit the throat of the unaware raider. The next three were the same. Except the last one attracted attention.

Shadow vaulted off of the train car and rolled. He came out of it, opening up with his rifle. He dropped two more while the last two took new positions. Shadow took the time to gain a new spot himself.

“Come out! I promise I will make it quick!”

Shadow rolled his eyes and vaulted off one car and then up to the top of the other. He ran, making sure they head his hoof steps. They were in no position to shoot him. Shadow jumped off and drove the combat knife into the back of one, playing off the misdirection.

“One left,” Shadow announced. “Just one.”

Shadow hear the pounding off hoof steps running away.

“Let him run,” Shadow chuckled. “Let him spread the fear.”

Shadow got on top of a train car to check on the caravan. They had disappeared. Shadow took to sorting through their stash. He found ammo for his rifle and some good shotgun rounds. Two of their rifles were in great shape, enough to make it a worthwhile sale.

Their owners had suspenders with slots to hold their magazines. Each rifle had 10 magazines and most of them were full of ammo. They didn’t fit his gun, so he would sell them and their suspenders, including the ammo inside the magazines, as a set.

Their caps stash went into his bags and he continued on.

Shadow cut across the railway to try and intersect the caravan. They were smart with their movements, but he was smarter. Shadow stepped out in front of them on the rabbit trail. They halted. Fear and curiosity on their faces. The last thing they were expecting was a pony in tights and a mask with glowing red eyes.

“Who are you?” One of the three asked.

“A pony who is going to bring the separation to an end,” Shadow replied. “Clean out the old and prepare this land for a greater ascension.”

Shadow opened fire, gunning them down. Future caravans would find their rotting corpses and goods. They would see only a death with no care for the goods. Not even to take the caps.

Shadow backtracked their run around and continued along the rails to find Trottingham. It wasn’t much farther and he camped with it in sight. Since it was still early, Shadow took the time to remove the hunting suit and put his regular cloak on, looking like any regular wastelander.

Shadow consolidated his caps into three unmarked bags. They looked clean. No association with a raider gang, city, group, or anything.

The way into Trottingham metropolitan was straightforward. The path to the surviving city was easy to find as well and clear of any threats. There was no real wall to quarter off the inhabited zone. It was secured by guard posts and automatic turrets. It wasn’t something to be trifled with.

The guards watched him approach and pass through their checkpoint. He wasn’t a threat, but they made it clear that they would have no problem dealing with him if he caused problems.

Out of their gaze, Shadow made sure he calmed his breathing to a regular pattern before heading in. It wasn’t easy for him to walk out into the open like that, rifles relaxed but at the ready to shoot him if he made one wrong move.

The surviving city was centered around three sky scrapers that were mostly intact. The rest had been cleared away and buildings of various quality put in place. The one that caught Shadow’s eye first was a furniture story.

Shadow stepped inside.

“Welcome to Quality Hardware,” A stallion greeted him. He was dressed nicely, but had a tough apron over the clothes. It had some tools slipped into slots designed for them. “We are the premier interior decorating store in the wasteland. What can I do for you?”

“You sell furniture?” Shadow asked confused.

“Ah, a newcomer,” He smiled. His voice was definitely one made to sell. “Yes. We hoof make all of our furniture. Beds, couches, tables, chairs, nightstands, dressers and anything you need. If you don’t see what you like, we do special orders for no extra charge. Want a different color? No extra charge either!”

“So the rumors were true,” Shadow smiled. “Trottingham does have places you can buy and call home.”

“That we do!” He said, not dropping his sales pitch voice. “You have to go to the municipal building to acquire one. Some of them come with furniture that the previous owner just left. Or you can purchase used furniture from the city. But they don’t hold an dozen caps to our high quality pieces.”

“Quality is always worth paying for,” Shadow replied. “You end up paying more in the long run if you purchase cheap stuff and have to replace it.”

“Exactly! A pony who knows how it really works.”

“Are you the only furniture story in the city?”

“No,” He said, still smiling. “Discount Dressers and Dinning Tables purchases and sells second hoofed furniture. Their stock is either stuff we made or stuff made during or before the war. You get what you pay for with them. But here, this store has been the place to get furniture for eighty years now, when my great grandpappy first began. Each of the foals learned and most worked in the shop.

“It’s just me and my two colts, who are both married now, that carry on that legacy. Still, even if it has our quality stamp, it isn’t 100% ours anymore and doesn’t have our guarantee. Our quality guarantee to replace any defective pieces within the first two years of their life only pertains to the original purchaser, or purchasers if you are buying it with your husband, wife, or for one of your foals.”

“That is a good warranty,” Shadow replied. “A good company always has some sort of guarantee their products are worth investing in. I first need to acquire housing.”

“Down main street, on the left. It isn’t in the center of town, but they didn’t build anything in front of it. It is the old courthouse. She has weathered the years very well. Including plenty of time before the war.”

“Thank you,” Shadow said as he left.

It was very easy to find, but Shadow never would have entered without being pointed in the right direction. The windows were beautiful stained glass, depicting a variety of scenes. It had to be the stained glass Blooming Glass spoke of.

Shadow opened the thick wooden doors. The receptionist inside pointed Shadow to the proper office. The door was open so Shadow cautiously entered.

“Hello,” A mare with a pretty smile and plenty of makeup said. “I am Sapphire Crown. Are you here about housing?”

“Yes Ma’am,” Shadow nodded.

“Take a seat,” She said, gesturing to one across from her desk. “How many ponies are you wanting to provide for?”

“Just me,” Shadow replied. “I am a long way from home. For now, I could use a steady place to come back to.”

“I see. The traveling life is hard, but we all have to make a living. If you are not planning to stay too long, I recommend you rent a place. You can either pay per month or prepay for several months. We have some lovely studio bedroom apartments starting at the low price of 32 caps a month. A single bedroom begins at and even 60.”

“How far out can I pay in advanced?”

“A year. No matter what place you choose, If you pay for a year, we give you one month free.”

“And if I were to buy a place? Avoid the hassle of making sure I pay rent?”

“We don’t have any studios available. Our cheapest single bedroom starts at 2000. Those are very limited right now. Demand is high.”

“I am not sure how much I have,” Shadow stated.

“The bank is behind the market. Look for the brick building. It was one of the few original buildings we use. The others are the sky scraper housing complexes. I must warn you, outside of this build is ‘Quick Order’s Helping Hoof.’ The city does not guarantee or protect you from them. They are a private business and we can’t prosecute them for any reason if you enter a contract with them for a loan or any other service the provide. We do have several guarantees that protect you from fraud and mismanagement of funds and such by the Trottingham’s Bank of Equestria.”

“Loans are always a bad idea,” Shadow said getting up. “I will go check in with the bank. Thank you.”

Shadow wandered around more than he wanted to before he finally found the bank. There were a few ponies inside so he had to wait for the single teller behind the bars to be free.

“I need to find out how many caps I have with me,” Shadow said.

“We can help you with that. We have an expert counter. But you need an account with us.”

“Then let me open an account.”

“The far door over there, enter and we will get you all set up.”

Shadow entered the empty room. There was another door that went to the back of the bank so that they didn’t have to go through the lobby with capital.

“Hello,” A young stallion said entering. “I am Swift.”

He closed the door to the lobby for privacy.

“I was told that you were here to open an account. And that you didn’t know what you had for funds?”

“Correct,” Shadow nodded. “It is part of the reason why I need to find a place to stay more permanently. I would like to purchase a house.”

He smiled warmly at Shadow. “Let’s see that you have.”

Shadow pulled out the bags and Swift’s eyes grew big.

“I’ve been here for a while, with no place solid to rest my head,” Shadow explained.

“I can see that,” Swift said shaking his head to focus on the task at hand. “I am the bank’s official calculator. I help manage the hard counts and such. Let me retrieve some of my tools.”

Swift came back with several square trays. He slid a holder onto the table and put a tray on in. He dumped the caps onto the table and began to count. He was fast and good at his job. He switched out trays and began to count again.

After all the trays were done with their set number, he gave the tally. 3232. He dumped the trays back onto the table and began a recount for accuracy. 3218. Again he recounted. 3224.

“This is normal for large sums of money,” Swift ensured Shadow. “I am here to make sure that you do not get ripped off. If you have 3232 caps, then you have 3232 caps. If you have 3218, and we put a higher number in, fees and a hassle can occur from the mistake. And we don’t want to cause you that hassle.”

Shadow nodded in quiet understanding. The numbers were not far off. He wouldn’t mind if it was entered low and lost a few caps.

Swift began again, using the trays. Once they were done, he didn’t touch the excess. Each tray held 200 caps. Swift began to recount each tray individually. He did a third count. Each tray was squared away with 200 caps and then it was easy to properly count the remaining caps on the table 28 caps were left on the table.

“Your total is 3228 caps. I recommend that you keep the 28 caps on you and only put 3200 in the bank to open your account. That way you can cover the cost of most things without having to come back and withdraw. Maybe add another hundred on you to make sure you are not making constant trips back here.”

“I need at least 2000 to purchase a home,” Shadow stated.

“Not to worry,” Swift replied. “We can open the account and give you a cashiers check. A paper that the municipal office will take from you, and then take here and we will transfer those caps to their account. It is safer and easier than carrying 2000 caps around. Do you have a specific place in mind?”

“No, I didn’t look at specifics,” Shadow said. “I was getting an estimate.”

“Then we can give you a blank one that you write the total amount on and give to them. For even safer measures, we will write it to the municipal office so nopony can steal it and write some number on it and cash it themselves. The only one who can cash a check is the pony or business it is written too.”

“That is useful,” Shadow replied. “Yes, let’s do that. And then can I get another for Quality Hardware?”

“Ah, going for the good stuff.”

“It is the wisest move,” Shadow replied.

“Let me just finish filling out the paperwork and we will get your account set up.”

Shadow signed the account as Mtoaji. A photo was taken so that nopony could say they were him. They had evidence of who opened the account and who could access it. Shadow was given a card printed on solid paper and laminated that was his account ID card with his number and name. He would have to present it for any transactions. Shadow only put an even 3000 in, opting to carry the other 200 in solid caps. He had no idea the prices of stuff here.

With the checks in his bags, Shadow headed back to the municipal office. Sapphire Crown greeted him with a smile.

“I want to purchase a one bedroom house,” Shadow said sitting down.

“Okay then. Let me get everything. What is your name?”

“Mtoaji.”

“Mtoaji?”

“Blame my parents. I am not from the area.”

Sapphire Crown pulled out a file from a cabinet. “Well Mr. Mtoaji. We have three condominiums available. These are the floor plans and some pictures of each. Each has one bedroom, a good sized living room, a utility room, bathroom and a kitchen. Electricity and running water are included. But if anything breaks within your walls, the repairs are up to you.”

“ Which has the best kitchen?” Shadow asked without thinking.

“432,” Sapphire Crown said, pushing that specific floor plan forward. “All four burners on the stove work and the oven can go as high as 400 degrees. The refrigerator comes with the kitchen and can get as cold as 33 degrees and will stay below 40. 432 also has a small ice chest that will provide a good freeze to store food longer term.

The floor plan didn’t mean much to Shadow, but the pictures did. The kitchen looked to be in good shape for 200 years.

“Is there better lighting?”

“No. You would have to upgrade that yourself. It shouldn’t be hard. 432 is priced to go. The furniture in the pictures is inside and can be purchased alongside the condominium for a small fee.”

Shadow took his time looking at all three. The lighting wasn’t great for any of them. The insides were about the same, just different colored walls. The kitchen in 432 was easily the best out of the three. Same with the bathroom.

“The price on 432?”

“2600.”

“Without the furniture?”

“2400 without the furniture.”

“I don’t want the furniture,” Shadow said.

“We will have to move it out tomorrow. It is too late to do it today. But by noon it will be ready to move in and you can get the key. We can still give you the deed now, yours to own as soon as you sign the papers.”

Shadow nodded and pulled out the check. “Then let’s do it.”

It took some time, but everything was signed over to him, Mtoaji, and the city put their records away. That left Shadow with 600 caps to buy furniture.

“Ah, there you are again!” He greeted Shadow.

“Yes, I am back,” Shadow smiled.

“Are you renting or did you buy?”

“Buying was less complicated,” Shadow replied. “So, lets get me outfitted with some good furniture.”

“I am Sawdust. I don’t think I introduced myself to you properly.”

“Mtoaji,” Shadow said as they shook hooves.

“Well, what did you purchase?”

“Condominium 432. A single bedroom.”

“Congratulation. 432 is a good buy. I do my best to know each available location to help my customers.

“Pine is our big seller. It is a softer wood and grows fast. That makes it easier to produce. But it doesn’t last as well and is prone to nicks and scrapes if you are not careful. I always try to point out that white oak is our more budget friendly hardwood that will last you for years to come. It will outlast pine with little care.”

“I don’t need much,” Shadow replied. “Just the basics. I plan to be gone most of the time.”

“A working pony still needs a good place to lay their head when they get back home.”

Sawdust began showing Shadow the furniture. A bed wasn’t just a bed. There was easily a dozen different styles. And not just for a bed. The dressers varied even more.

The radio was playing in the background. Shadow almost missed what DJ Pon3 said. He couldn't be sure. The news segment went right into a song.

“What did he say about a harvest?” Shadow asked Sawdust.

“Who?”

“Sorry,” Shadow said. “DJ Pon3 said something about a harvest?”

“Oh, I don’t know. But for the past week or so, he has made comments about some Orange Harvest that is apparently in need of help, or beginning, or something.”

“Huh,” Shadow said, shrugging so he played it off as not important.

Shadow picked a basic bed, and basic still covered several different styles. He picked one with a simple square headboard and footboard. But then he had to choose a mattress. Shadow went mid sized on the dresser and a single drawer nightstand. To save money, he purchased just a single, cushioned high backed chair. His table choice was very basic as well. At least it came with two free chairs. 525 caps later, Shadow had all the basics. They would be delivered tomorrow, in the afternoon.

Conveniently placed next door was a household goods shop. Shadow snagged an alarm clock and a bedside lamp. He grabbed sheets and some towels too. A basic cooking set caught his eye as well. He had nothing to actually cook with, so he bought it.

They pointed him to the nearest hotel and Shadow got an inexpensive room for the night. It would be the last night he needed to sleep with an eye open. At least for a few days.

Shadow patiently waited outside 432 as they removed the furniture. Sapphire Crown was there as the last piece was pulled out. After a quick inspection, she gave Shadow the set of keys.

The empty space felt good. This was the first place that was truly his. The first he had really bought. Not even Rosemary held that feeling. Rosemary was an Enclave operation, not a home. And above the clouds, he never had the time to lay claim to anything as his own.

Sawdust’s crew was fast at delivering his furniture and fast getting it inside through the hallways. They even organized it for Shadow. Shadow thanked them and looked around at his new place. It wasn’t the clouds, and it was missing Cardinal Spitfire, but he felt safe. A home even.

With the furniture in place, Shadow began laying plans. The walls needed a new coat of paint. He would need curtains as well. Shadow had three windows. It occurred to him that he should start window gardens like he had seen in New Cloudsdale. He could grow some herbs and make tea like his mother would. He knew some of the recipes. Especially the one for sore muscles and to sooth a hard day’s work.

Those plans would wait for the next day. He was just going to sleep. He hadn’t had a proper night sleep in a long time. It felt good to just crash. With no immediate cares or worries.


	11. Gambit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK 4: PART 2: BLOOD AND FIRE  
Full Story's Chapter 105
> 
> Links to exterior Wiki pages for information are at the bottom of Chapter 1 and Chapter 8.

After Shadow ate breakfast, he began to put everything away. He had neglected to do any of it the day before. Food went in the pantry and he put three of his canteens next to the sink. He needed them all washed, and that meant getting some soap.

His books were put in the drawer of his nightstand. The statuette on top of his dresser, while he put the memory orbs, the memory necklace, the Zebra charm necklace, the PipBuck and the Inquisitor’s files in a drawer. Another one held the Mare-Do-Well items buried beneath the extra cloth he had taken.

Shadow kept his suit with him. Just in case. Same with the Zebra Cloak. He wasn’t going to leave any weapons either.

Shadow exited and went to first sell the rifles. He passed a few general items shops, but he was looking to barter with somepony who knew the real value of what he had and appreciate it. As Shadow passed by a larger emporium, a pony stepped in front of him.

“I couldn't help but notice your rifles in your pack. I assume they are for sale?”

“Yes, but unless you deal strictly with weapons...”

“Now, now, I will give you the best price on them out of anypony in this city,” He pressed. “I will buy high and sell low.”

“Do your know what rifle they are?”

He focused his eyes. “No. I do not know their specific name. But like I said, I will still give you the best prices.”

“And you are?” Shadow asked.

“Folks around here just call me Gambit. I didn’t come up with the name. I just rolled with it as my business grew. You can find most of what you need in my shop and for cheap.”

“Gambit, as in Black Jackpot?” Shadow asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well yes,” He smiled. “Like I said, I didn’t choose the nickname, I was given it. But I see my reputation proceeds me.”

“Yes, it does,” Shadow nodded. “But in a shady, bad business deal way.”

Gambit had nothing to say and Shadow walked off. After walking almost in circles he found a shop dedicated to weapons. It was tucked back a bit, not sporting anything outside the shop. And it had a door, which was closed. A specialty shop didn’t need to set itself apart from the general ones.

Shadow entered and immediately felt the luxury of a climate controlled shop. The walls were lined with weapons on display, easy to see and pick up to test their feel. The center had two old, low, open topped refrigerators from some store. Inside of their long length was sorted ammo of all kinds.

“Welcome!” An Earth Pony Stallion said coming out of the back. “I am Red Tip. What can I do for you?”

“You can give me a fair deal on some sets I have,” Shadow smiled.

“Sets you say?”

Shadow put one of the rifles on the counter top. He carefully laid out the ten magazines, making sure Red Tip saw they were loaded with ammo. Shadow flipped the last one upside down from the others. He placed the suspenders next to them as well.

“I have two sets,” Shadow stated. “Each was pulled off a dead raider. The magazines are full except the one I flipped. That came out of the rifle and I do not know how many are exactly are in there. The other 9 were inside a slot in the suspenders.”

“You certainly have a set,” Red Tip marveled. “I have never had somepony come in with all of this together. The suspenders are Equestrian military. From their condition, I would say they were found in storage rather recently. This is a rarity and special.”

“And will be a good seller,” Shadow stated. “Truthfully, what will you get from them? I won’t have time to sell these at a price you will. I know we can work out a fair deal that reflects that.”

“Let me think,” Red Tip said. “Can I see the other one?”

Shadow laid the other one out in the same style and began to browse the walls. It was all arranged by type. Side arms, small arms, heavy weapons, and then battle saddles. He only had three. None were good quality, being made post war. Each category was organized by Unicorn designs and general designs that anypony could use.

Shadow began to work through the ammo. He had 44 Magnum rounds. Two boxes of 24. Each box sold for 100 Caps. Red Tip had two 44 revolvers on his wall. Both were for unicorns. He could afford a higher cost for ammo. He might have more boxes in the back. There were no .50 Cal rounds.

“I think I have a fair price,” Red Tip said.

Shadow trotted over to hear the proposal.

“Each rifle is in great condition. I could easily sell them for 200. Each mag would sell for 20, not counting the ammo. Thirty rounds in each magazine makes 60 caps, at 2 a piece. Mark that at 600. I wouldn’t sell the gear, giving it to them in the deal. But for the sake of this, it would be sold for 200. Grand total for the set would be worth 1200 caps.”

“I would sell it for 800, creating a nice package deal, giving free ammo with the purchase. They would get the suspenders free, a 200 cap value, and get 150 rounds free, a 300 cap value.”

“So,” Red Tip said gathering his thoughts. “That is what I would do. How does 600 for each sound?”

“That sounds more than fair,” Shadow smiled. “But before we do it, can I check something?”

“Oh?”

“I would love to see what Gambit would give me. He pushed hard to get me to sell and he only saw the rifles.”

Red Tip chuckled. “Yeah. I bet he won’t go for more than 300. He makes a hard sell, but he plays with his stock to create value depending on what other shops have. I am not sure who his spy is. If the shops figured that out, the chap would have to leave the city, unable to enter any store.”

Shadow chuckled along with Red Tip. He gathered the gear and headed back out to check in with Gambit.

“Ah, coming to your senses?”

“I wandered around, but didn’t see a specific store for weapons. So, what will you give me? Each is going to be sold as a set.”

Shadow laid it all out carefully.

“I guarantee you that these 9 magazines have all 30 rounds in them,” Shadow added at the end.

“Well, few ponies are looking to get it all like this. But I could make a decent sell on it all. I’ll give you 200 caps total for all on the counter.”

“I have another set exactly like it,” Shadow added.

“Well, I will give you 450 for both then.”

“I think I can do better,” Shadow said shaking his head. “Even if I have to sell it on my own. What happened to your buy high, sell low policy.”

“That is dictated by what ponies will pay, and they don’t want all of that together. They are looking to buy each separately. Magazines are cheap, ammo isn’t. But I guess I can risk it and go as high as 550 caps.”

“To low,” Shadow replied, packing things up.

“Now now. 600 for the lot.”

“I’ll go elsewhere,” Shadow said walking out.

Red Tip was happy to see him. While they had made a gentlepony’s agreement, he could have still lost out.

“He went as high as 600 for both,” Shadow chuckled as he laid it all back out.

“Wow,” Red Tip shook his head. “I knew he shot low, but that is very low. But he probably doesn’t actually know that.”

“He said it wouldn’t sell well as a set. That ponies won’t want to buy it all as one.”

“He is right about that,” Red Tip replied. “They won’t. But if you get a guard or pony wanting to be a guard, this is exactly what they are looking for. And it’s exactly who I will let know I have some good stock. Most are squared away though. They know where to come or to send their employees to. But to their business, I won’t discount the ammo. And they will buy it with the ammo in it.

“It’s probably going to sell to some scavenger needing more firepower. One I can convince they should have everything they need, right there. So there is no guesswork when it comes to defending themselves. I must say, I am surprised you are not keeping one of the suspenders for yourself.”

“I’m fast with the reload,” Shadow chuckled as he whipped out a magazine. “Plus, a rifle and a shotgun combo has enough ammo to deal with most threats. Or at least long enough to duck my head and reload.”

“You do have a good saddle there,” Red Tip nodded. “How did you end up with it?”

“Me and some friends,” Shadow stopped. “Sorry, they passed recently. Anyway. We ran across a place far away and they needed help. We not only help them shore up defenses and I helped them learn some farming techniques, but we also were able to strike an occupied military compound. Mutant creatures held it.

“We had some other gear at the time that pack a big punch. That and we were a trained team. We kicked their butts, grabbed the stuff inside for them and got out cleanly. Mostly. Some died and others took injuries. I got hit in the head. Destroyed my helmet.”

“Anyway, in reward, they gave us some armor and these saddles. The armor is gone and the others went down with their saddles. I buried them with it. I couldn't take it all. I can only carry so much. It’s just me, alone. For now.”

“I am very sorry to hear that,” Red Tip replied. “They sounded like good friends you could weather anything with.”

“They were. And we were all resourceful in our ways. One of them helped me modify this saddle so it had the shotgun as well. I needed a little more punch.”

“With your size, that has to be up about as high of a punch as you can give.”

“Right about,” Shadow nodded.

“What is on your Left? I am not familiar with the design.”

Shadow pulled it out with his mouth. “It’s not from anywhere near here. A Mwokozi Revolver. It’s meant for unicorns, but my skilled hooves make it work. The hammer has to be manually worked.”

“Interesting,” Red Tip marveled. “What is it chambered in?”

“It will take 44 Magnum,” Shadow replied. “Speaking of that, I should stock up. Do you have more boxes than the two you have out?”

“I have 66 rounds in the back I can sell you. They won’t be in an original box, but they will be in one for safe keeping. I would rather keep those two on the shelf. To make sure that if somepony buys the revolvers on the wall, I can sell them some ammo. Otherwise, I have to move them to the back. It is pointless to have them out if I cant sell you something to shoot from it.

“It’s hard ammo to find. I am the only place in the city who will buy certain rounds. The others won’t touch such unique round. Every time a pony sells me some, they were directed here. The other shops won’t buy something they can’t sell. I have had my revolvers for at minimum, three years. One was here when I acquired this place fifteen years ago.”

“They pack a punch,” Shadow chuckled. “I have used the pony version. It kicks. Hard. But I am solid and can handle it despite my size.”

“I have no doubt about that at all.”

“44 is the only ammo I am low on,” Shadow said getting back on track. “I’ll take every 44 Magnum round you will sell me.”

“Alright,” Red Tip smiled. “Let me get them.”

Red Tip came back with more than the 44 Magnum rounds. He pulled a 5.56 round out. It had a red tip.

“Have you seen these?”

“No,” Shadow said shaking his head.

“This is premium ammo. The military didn’t use it because it because of cost and supply. They were just developing it. There are armor piercing rounds out and about and hollow points. On the military ammo, you can tell the armor piecing from the black tips. The green ones are the regular full metal jackets. But these red ones began circulating the market and some of us have kept it going. The red tip is a plastic material. It helps the round expand to its full size and do it as uniformly as possible. It’s sort of a hollow point with an expansion mechanism.”

“Useful,” Shadow nodded. “But I think I will stick with my regular rounds. At least for now.”

“I figured,” Red Tip shrugged. “But I also figured it wouldn’t hurt to show you anyway.”

“I would like to find a cache of the armor piercing ammo,” Shadow stated. “You know, without having to pay for it.”

“Ponies often try and sell me ones, painted with a black tip. But the bullet weighs different for each type. I know how to tell and I only buy legit ones. If you come in and try and sell me fake rounds, I won’t buy them even if you try and sell me it at it’s actual one. Not good business. Business works both ways.”

“Yes it does,” Shadow smiled. “How many do you have? I have been heckled by some Steel Heads for stupid shit.”

“Be careful around here,” Red Tip said lowering his voice. “They have a contingent here. Not in the south side where we are, but they are often in the city for trade and to get drunk. They had a place in the north ruins nearby.”

“Good to know,” Shadow replied in a hushed tone. “Do they buy it up?”

“No,” Red Tip shrugged. “The idiots won’t. They should at least be trying to get it out of the market and drive prices up. The rounds are a threat to their armor. They are not invincible.”

“How many do you have?”

“522. They are all loose, so no boxes for small sales. I will sell them at the same cost as the 44 rounds, 4 caps.”

“This is probably stupid,” Shadow said.

“By saying that, it is,” Red Tip chuckled.

“What do you say about a dead even exchange? I don’t need the 5.56 rounds. But I would love to pack some good ones that will do damage to anything I shoot.”

“Hmmm,” Red Tip said thinking. “I’ll give you 250 black tips and the 66 Magnum rounds in a dead exchange. At a price of 4 caps each, that is 234 rounds. But I will round it out to 250 for the bulk sale and give you an ammo can to take them in.”

“Deal,” Shadow grinned. “I am going to have to do something to fix my pockets. I have enough to slip by, but I can’t stay long without getting an income. The house and furniture cost me almost 3000 caps.”

“You bought a house,” Red Tip said nodding his head, a bit surprised.

“I need someplace to call home right now,” Shadow replied. “I didn’t want to deal with renting.”

“Understandable,” Red Tip nodded. “A lot of scavengers make that mistake. When the rent is up, you have a month. If it’s not payed by then, they get the place and everything in it. Since you bought your house, you have the option to sell when you want to, either to the city or another pony. Or you can give the deed to somepony else. The deed is only valid if the city oversees the exchange, for a small fee to cover paperwork.”

“Of course,” Shadow chuckled. “What happens if I die? Who would get my house and how would they know? They didn’t talk about this stuff.”

“No, because it’s in the fine print and to their advantage. If you could be confirmed dead, then things speed up. If you go two years without being seen, then its forfeit and the house goes back to the city. It happens often enough. Bank records are used a lot. So make sure you at least check your account whenever you come back in town.

“Of course, if you declare an heir, things change up. Scavengers, caravaners and others who spend a lot of time outside of the city often declare an heir and an extended time is set up for you to return. If you do not, or are confirmed dead, then it goes to the heir.”

“Okay,” Shadow said nodding his head.

“A lot of times heirs are family or a friend they make in the city. But the bank has an Heir Program. You pay so much to have a guarantee for that many years being absent. But their clock is often set further ahead than a friend’s, so you should always visit at the start of a trip and end with a trip to the bank.”

They made the straight exchange and Shadow left. He wanted to get the rest of the armor piercing rounds as soon as possible. When it was time to strike back at the Steel Rangers, he wanted it to be with bullets that would ensure they bled.

Gambit annoyingly caught up with Shadow as he passed by his store.

“I see you sold them to somepony else. Do you really think you got a better deal from them?”

Shadow laughed. “You are a fool. Of course I got a better deal. I sold the lot to Red Tip. He appreciates what a package looks like. Two ponies can now walk in and in minutes walk out completely ready to deal with the wasteland on their own. Or work as a guard. All with high quality items.”

“Hmph,” Gambit huffed. “And just how much did you pocket?”

“I ran a dead exchange,” Shadow shot back. “I needed some things he had. Mostly rare ammo. But he bought them each for twice the price you were going to give me. Because he knows quality and a good deal.”

“Oh, what did he have that I didn’t? I bet you can find it on my shelves!”

“44 Magnum,” Shadow said flatly. “To start.”

“What did he sell them to you at, 5 or 6 caps? I have plenty on my shelf. 3 caps each. I don’t let anypony have a monopoly. It isn’t good for the customers.”

“And how many do you have?”

“46,” Gambit declared.

“Not bad,” Shadow replied. “But he still had more and for the same price. And guess what, I am out of spending bits.”

Shadow held back a reaction from saying bits instead of caps. He hoped it would pass. It appeared to.

“Well, if you come to your senses, you will find that we can make some good bargains on just about everything you need. Even if you have heard some bad rep about me, you shouldn’t just write me off as a business partner just by listening to a pony or two. I am in business for a reason.”

“If I need candy, I will come to you,” Shadow shot back as he walked away.

Shadow noticed two ponies in Gambit’s shop slip out before he noticed. It made him feel good.

Shadow unlocked his room and stepped inside. His bags were heavy from the weight of the ammo. Red Tip had given him a can to keep it in as promised, but it still was heavy. Shadow wasn’t going to go around town carrying such a heavy load out. He could safely remove some magazines.

Shadow took the time to unload two of his magazines and load them with the black tips. His ‘Shit hit the fan’ back ups.

Shadow was going to need more caps. He was under 200 and food added up fast. That and he wanted to fix up the place a bit. Even if he was here a short time, it was worth it to him to have a nice place. To enjoy coming home after a long, hard time out taking care of the wasteland. Shaping and preparing it to end the separation.

Shadow removed his saddle and bags and relaxed in the chair. His mission wasn’t going to end with Ponyville. He needed to get back to it. But it was nice to not have an immediate thing to worry about. That and it was nice to have a comfortable chair to plan in.

The first thing Shadow decided to do was to slowly rob Gambit of the 44 magnum rounds. He couldn't take all at the same time. After their talk, it would point to him. He would slip his cloak on, take a few and slip some out of order so they looked he miscounted. He would need to wait a few days to let it cool down.

And if he was going to deal justice for Gambit’s choice to sell ponies, he would want to take them all before. That way an inventory check by a new owner wouldn’t find them. And Shadow only wanted to steal from a depraved pony such as Gambit.

Shadow had developed his own gambit to start to get revenge. He decided to head out in the morning and hit the Trottingham ruins. He needed to get more capital. He needed to be less selective with his pickings for weapons and items. Only after he fixed that would he be able to really develop his next move.


	12. Fortune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK 4: PART 2: BLOOD AND FIRE  
Full Story's Chapter 106
> 
> Links to exterior Wiki pages for information are at the bottom of Chapter 1 and Chapter 8.

Shadow exited the inhabited city and began to work his way into the deeper ruins. He had no idea where others had scavenged, so he was hoping he would get lucky. For now, he wasn’t going to wear the suit. He was working to gain capital, not scalps.

Shadow headed towards a torn apart skyscraper. The door no longer was present, so Shadow proceeded. Slowly. It was, at least at some point, occupied. The elevator still worked. Which shocked Shadow. He stepped inside and hit the top floor. The elevator dinged every time he passed a floor. Shadow watched the numbers go higher and higher until the top.

The doors opened and Shadow stepped out onto an almost intact floor. He wasn’t expecting it to be so intact. Not the way the center looked. The floor was cleared out, by hoof, with a few beds in a protected corner. It had a metal workstation and some other items that you wanted to protect, like a trunk. The stairs had been caved in. The only way to the floor was the elevator.

“It’s about time!” A gruff voice said. “I have been waiting for you to come back from your shit.

Shadow dove for cover.

“Wrath?… Who’s there? This isn’t funny. That joke ended a long time ago.”

Shadow peaked out and finally saw where the pony had to be. A collapsed section of the roof served as a ramp to get on top of the building. Shadow was positioned behind it, so he couldn't see the pony.

For now, Shadow waited it out. A good choice as he heard the elevator ding and several ponies came out.

“Guys?”

“Yeah, we are here. Did someone come up?”

“I was about to ask you the same thing,” The pony said stepping into view.

“Spread out,” The one in charge ordered. “Let’s make sure its just a ghost.”

Shadow rolled out to take advantage of them while they were still together. He let loose a burst, taking down one and injuring a second. The third, fourth and, the one from the roof got away clean.

One of them threw a grenade and Shadow dashed away, out of the blast zone. He slid around and found himself alongside the one who threw the grenade. Shadow’s guns were at the ready and he fired his shotgun.

The last ones weren’t very smart. Shadow slipped up onto the ramp and let them stalk around until they had their back to Shadow. It was simple to kill them with a single shot to the head. By then, the one he had injured had bled out.

Shadow grabbed their guns and ammo, including two grenades, and then he trotted over to the trunk. He wanted to move fast in case more decided to show up. It was, as expected, locked. The cloud key opened it immediately and Shadow scrounged through it. Several pieces of nice armor were inside, including an old Equestrian military combat helmet with goggles.

A shotgun and three pistols made up the rest of the grab-ables. Why they were locked away here Shadow didn’t know, but he put them in his bag. A hefty cache of caps were inside and several boxes of assorted ammo, including more than enough 5.56 to resupply the little he fired.

The elevator dinged, signifying it had been called down. Shadow moved into a forward position. He lined up himself so that when the doors opened, his shotgun’s spread would fit within the elevator doors. Nopony would escape and nothing would be wasted.

Shadow saw the floor it started on and set his stance. As it opened, Shadow fired three times, shredding them. Shadow was unsure how many more were below, so he took one of their weapons his buckshot had pierced and jammed it so the doors wouldn’t close and it wouldn’t descend. As he finished picked their goods apart, the doors tried to close.

Shadow backed out, bucked the gun so it broke and let the doors close. Shadow retook his position and waited. And waited. They had decided to let him come to them. Shadow called the elevator up and then sent it down, empty.

It came back up, empty.

Shadow chuckled. “If they want to play, let’s play.”

Shadow took a grenades and rigged it so that when the doors open, the pin would be pulled and it would swing out of the elevator.

Shadow sent it down and slipped out as the doors closed. Nopony sent it back up. Shadow waited for a while and then called it up. It came up, empty. He sent it back down. After waiting a good while, Shadow called it back up. This time he sent it all the way down.

That got their attention. It stopped on their floor as they intercepted it with their call button. It went all the way down and then all the way back up. The doors opened, revealing yet another empty elevator.

Shadow stopped playing the game. He could do it all day long. But he decided to check out his options. From the roof he examined the other buildings. Shadow could undo his wings and descend in short hops. Bypassing them and disappearing like a ghost. It was daytime, risking exposure, but the area was quiet.

Before Shadow made that move, he set another grenade trap. When they doors opened, it would pull the pin and the countdown would start. It was one last ‘fuck you.’ Shadow hit the button to go all the way down and dashed off to the roof and to his target.

He made it safely and quickly went to the nearest stairwell. He was soon forced out by it’s collapse and onto a decaying floor. It had a hole in it and Shadow began to work his way down through his acrobatics. It was tough on him with the load he was carrying.

By late afternoon his decent was finished. Shadow peaked his head out, searching for enemies. He looked back up to the building he had flown out of. The roof gave a great view of the street. Perfect for catching ponies unaware beneath them.

Shadow maneuvered to a blind spot and made his way back. It was late when he got back. All of the stores had closed down for the day. The only places open served food and drink. Shadow just headed to his home. He didn’t feel like socializing, even after dropping his gear off.

Shadow grabbed Kifo Herixleta and sat in his chair. He drew the blade, holding it with the oil cloth. He needed to get oil for it. Shadow looked over the enchanted blade. Gold inlays and several small gems made up the blade. The gemstones were gutsy, but they held more magic, specific to the blade.

“You are shiny,” Shadow told Kifo Herixleta.

There was no response.

“You would be easy to recognize by my enemies. The costume thing isn’t enough to hide me. My signature blade must be plain and unmarked. I need to find a way to cover the blade.”

“You wouldn’t dare! My handle and hilt are one thing.”

“You know I am right,” Shadow said, cutting him off. “I need to find somepony to mask you. Probably a unicorn. Paint would be a bad thing.

“You would lose my fire and ice,” Kifo Herixleta warned.

“Touche,” Shadow replied.

The word brought a smile to his face as he thought of their wedding. The impromptu action that was the best thing he had ever done. Even in these conditions, Cardinal Spitfire would be happy. Just being with her would brighten this wasteland and turn it into a garden of life.

Shadow made sure Kifo Herixleta was attached to the band and lifted it up. He sent heat until it was glowing red hot, no flames. The details of the blade were lost to the glow. Shadow began to let the heat on and off, finding that balance to send the blade to so that it’s special details never were seen by those who escaped his wrath.

Shadow flipped it around so he iced over the blade. Shadow hadn’t worked so much on the ice aspect. The fire was more dramatic and what the enchantment was truly designed to do. The frost did a good job masking things. Shadow had to work hard to completely cover the blade in white ice. He worked late into the night with the magic in the blade. He was not going to let the image fall apart because of his sword’s ornate blade.

In the morning, Shadow ignored food as he grabbed only the bags he needed. He stopped at a place for a quick bite to eat and then headed to Red Tip’s shop.

“Back so soon?” Red Tip smiled at him as he came in. Red Tip turned back to the customer at hood.

“You really should get something heavier,” Red Tip said to the Unicorn. “You are trying to be hired as a caravan guard.”

“I am supposed to guard, not shoot up the place.”

“If you get into a scrap, you will want higher ammo capacity and some back up. You won’t have time to pick your targets. But it is your head, not mine. And I know your training is poor if this is your first gun.”

Shadow's ears perked up. “First gun?”

“Yep,” Red Tip said. “Care to help?”

Shadow chuckled as he trotted to the counter.

“You don’t want to go cheap. My first rifle was. When I got my upgrade, my shooting got a whole lot better. I became a dead shot. I’ve had a few weapons since then and now I am with these. A good soldier, or guard, is accentuated by their weapon. But you need a good one to be an excellent one. A poor weapon will fail you.”

“You have a few options as a Unicorn. What are you trying to be?”

“A caravan guard,” He said. He was young.

“A young one,” Shadow chuckled. “Now don’t make that face. Everype-”

Shadow coughed. And then coughed again. He put himself into a coughing fit to cover his mistake.

“Sorry,” Shadow smiled. “Everypony has to start somewhere. I started young as well. But to survive, you will need a rifle that will hold up to the ages. One you don’t need to replace for years to come. And you need the equipment to back it up. If you want to survive, you need to set yourself up for success, because the enemy can be anywhere, including right in front of you.”

“What did you do yesterday?” Red Tip asked Shadow.

“I went into the ruins to scavenge. Popped into this skyscraper. I don’t know which one. I was headed northwest. I didn’t know ponies were inside. Shoot first, ask questions later. But they had a nice perch to watch for ponies to pass so they could jump them.”

“You killed them all?” The Unicorn asked shocked.

“No, Shadow chuckled. “I don’t think I did. It was a bit of a game getting free. I think some were still around. I got pinned and had to work my way down, the hard way. Stairs were out and the elevator most likely had guards.

“Which is why you need good equipment. Because for a time, I didn’t have the ability to reload my guns, outside of a mag change.”

Red Tip raised an eyebrow at Shadow. “Did you hit the Hawks?”

Shadow shrugged. “I got in a tight spot, they didn’t look like they wanted to talk outside of spitting lead, so that is what happened.”

“Yeah, but you,” The Unicorn said looking at Shadow’s guns.

“Got set up well,” Shadow finished. “Without it, I have the same skill, but am limited. I have experienced quite a few different weapons changes in my time.”

“And that is your favorite?”

“No,” Shadow chuckled. “Not in the least. But its what I have and its optimized for me. I am not from near here. I just am currently in the area. My job as guards or soldiers or whatever you want to call me back then allowed me to have a better… selection. But a friend and I were able to optimize what we had available.

“Have you seen the set I brought in and sold to Red Tip the other day?”

“No,” He said. “My name is Dash.”

“Mtoaji,” Shadow said shaking his hoof.

“That isn’t a name from here,” Dash replied.

Red Tip set the gun on the counter. Shadow smiled and explained the gun.

“This is a premium, Striker Semiautomatic Rifle. She is a predecessor of some of the rifle designs here. I am guessing she was picked up with the rest of the equipment. I dragged her off a raider who was about to jump a caravan. They were distracted and it made them easier targets.”

“Durable iron sights with a great sight picture, reliable action, even when you haven’t been able to clean her in a while. Good rate of fire. And she has 30 round magazines. Also the suspenders were made for the gun and it’s magazines.”

“I have never heard of a Striker before,” Dash admitted.

“Neither have I,” Red Tip chuckled. “Out here, this is known as an assault rifle. And it’s military markings means it’s an M17.”

Shadow shrugged. “I know what I am looking at. But I was taught the design model. The rest is accurate.”

“That it is,” Red Tip replied with a quick nod.

“All this will make me a better guard?” Dash asked.

“All of that will _help_ you be a better guard,” Shadow clarified. “What you become is up to you. But this will make sure you are not limited by the rifle.”

“How much?”

“800 caps,” Red Tip said. “Suspenders and half of the ammo in the mags come free when you buy it all.”

“You will only sell it as one package, won’t you.”

“No point it breaking it apart,” Red Tip replied.

“That’s a bit more than I was expecting. Or have right now. I will have to see if I can borrow some from my parents. They won’t like me becoming a guard.”

“At least you will do it with quality equipment that will last,” Shadow said. “Don’t leave that out.”

“Yeah,” Dash said, a bit down. “But what did you bring to sell?”

“I picked up some armor, in a chest, but these are what I wanted Red Tip to see. These were locked away with the pieces of armor.”

Shadow set the two pistols on the counter.

“Wow,” Red Tip said. “These are C9s. An early 9mm pistol. And in really good shape.”

Red Tip picked one up and worked the action. “Fluid. Smooth. It had work done on it. It was sitting in a chest?”

“Locked and guarded,” Shadow nodded.

“They obviously didn’t know what they had. This is better than my C9. No trigger surge. Somepony knew what they were doing. It really goes to show there are still gems out there to find.”

Red Tip set it further down the counter so he could privately purchase it. Shadow put the shotgun in front of him.

“A DCD shotgun. 6 round tube.”

“A what?” Red Tip asked. “We just call this a pump shotgun. You are all technical.”

Shadow chuckled with a shrug. “I learned technical stuff over the years. This specific design was made by Walter Arms. I don’t know the producer.”

“Walter arms?” Red Tip asked. “Can you prove it?”

Shadow pulled the grip down, opening the action. Along the underside of the barrel it was stamped ‘Designed by Walter Arms 12 Gage Dash’s Civilian Defense Shotgun.’

“Well I’ll be,” Red Tip marveled. “A real Walter. Not a knock off. A licensed firearm. Sure, some of the military ones are Walters, but they don’t get that stamp. This wasn’t made by Ironshod. The maker mark is scuffed off on the action, but they stamp their shit.”

“Nopony will want to pay for the value this holds,” Red Tip said. “Walter is all but forgotten about. But it does still stand for quality.”

“Dash’s as in Rainbow Dash?” Dash asked.

“I assume,” Shadow replied.

“Yes,” Red Tip nodded. “Rainbow Dash. Well, not officially licensed by her. She didn’t do that. But it was made with her in mind. You can’t own that.”

“You are going to put me out of business,” Red Tip smiled at Shadow. “You keep bringing me stuff like this, it’s going to be hard for me to move. And I see that you have plenty of other regular guns. I am going to have to figure out how to move my stock faster.”

Shadow chuckled. “I need my caps, but you know what I really need. And you know those rounds are not going to be bought by anypony else.”

“I will go see if I can get the extra caps,” Dash said.

“I’ll hold it for two days,” Red Tip said.

Red Tip moved the set into the back so that he could deal with what Shadow had. It was all basic stuff. Cheap. But Red Tip was willing to trade them their value for the armor piercing rounds.

“I have ammo as well,” Shadow said placing it on the counter. He had to organize the loose stuff.

“Blah blah,” Red Tip said, placing armor piercing rounds on the counter for his bid.

They made their ammo swap and then they focused on the unique pieces.

“Damn,” Red Tip sighed. “This shotgun had to have sold for 5000 bits, easily. But here, I can’t get that. I am surprised you don’t want to swap it out with yours.”

“I already have the DCD,” Shadow smiled. “Except mine is the rare 10 round magazine. Limited release.”

“Damn,” Red Tip said shaking his head. “Rifle?”

“A basic, old school one,” Shadow said. “I don’t know the name of it. Except it’s light and powerful. It was military issue, late war. I wish it fired a larger round, but she is a beauty. Even before we customized the action.”

“Well, I will give you a 1000 for the DCD,” Red Tip finally said. “It’s probably just going to sit, mounted behind the counter, while customers look at it funny when they see the sales tag.”

Red Tip shrugged. “Maybe I won’t even mark it.”

“That’s something you will have to work out on your own,” Shadow chuckled. “But I get keeping it for yourself.”

“I can’t collect them all,” Red Tip chuckled. “I am supposed to sell, and to some degree, work on guns.”

“The pistols?”

“Right! I will give you 200 for this one. It’s for myself so I’ll buy it at face value. 100 for the other.”

“That sounds good,” Shadow nodded.

“Can I make it out in a check?” Red Tip asked. “I have the caps if you want.”

“Check is fine,” Shadow replied. “I would just end up banking that much. I still have this armor to sell.”

Shadow showed him the armor.

“Fine pieces. Have you been in Pauldron’s? Steam will love to see this helmet, and buy it.”

“I have not,” Shadow replied. “I typically don’t have viable armor to scrounge. It ends up with a hole or two. Or just bloody. I prefer to keep clean bags.”

“I don’t blame you there. I am surprised you don’t want this helmet for yourself.”

“Eh, I have nothing against helmet. I should be wearing one. But its, not my thing right now. The stetson is.”

“Got it,” Red Tip nodded. “Too much connected to your past.”

Red Tip passed Shadow the helmet. The door opened, but it wasn’t Dash. Two Steel Rangers hulked in, helmets off.

“What can I do for you?” Red Tip asked.

“Got any rockets?”

“No,” Red Tip shook his head. “You guys know I send Gadget a message if I get the big stuff like that in. Is that it?”

One hesitantly walked over the counter. He looked at Shadow before speaking in a low tone.

“Do you have 308 rounds? The good stuff. I have a job that might require some distance.”

“I have some of our Signature Red Tips in stock and ready for sale. The 308s are really well balanced and have a flat trajectory. As flat as I can make them. But those are going to cost you 20 a piece.”

“I’ll take 50. I’ll pay with caps.”

Red Tip stepped into the back.

“What do you have for a 308?” Shadow asked.

“The target is irrelevant, citizen.”

“I don’t give a shit about the target,” Shadow spat. “I asked about the rifle.”

“A Palomino Scout.”

“Not heard of it,” Shadow said. “I assume they are hard to find.”

“They are a strict military weapon, used only by the Ministry of Wartime Technology for special assignments. No civilian models were ever produced.”

“Right,” Shadow nodded. “When the Equestrian military had to move south of Las Pegasus and prevent the Zebras from attacking it. They needed a long range rifle for that job.”

“How do you know that?” He asked, taking a step into Shadow.

Shadow chuckled. “It’s easy enough to guess from the name. What does it shoot, 308? Effective to what, 1600 yards?”

The Steel Ranger’s eyebrow rose in question.

“Hey,” Shadow shrugged. “Its just an estimated guess. A good sniper rifle should reach out that far. I’ve never used a long range rifle for sniping.”

All of Shadow's time spend with Soarin’s Lightning was short distances, within 600 yards.

“You won’t find anything like it in the wasteland,” The Steel Ranger assured him.

Red Tip stepped out from the back. He counted out the 50 rounds, showing the ranger each shiny round’s perfection. The ranger paid and they departed.

As soon as the door closed Shadow whipped his head around to Red Tip. He whispered to him. “How many do you have in the back?”

“Two,” Red Tip whispered back. “But both are brown tobiano pinto patterns. And the barrels have ridges that ring it. They are the civilian model, it was marketed very differently by Mustang Marathon Arsenal. It was a sport’s shooting gun for long distance competitions. I seriously have a problem with guns. Like I said, I end up collecting them.”

“How much?” Shadow asked.

“Those will run you an even 6000 caps. I can’t help you there. I have a few regular 308s on the wall, but none of them will reach past 800 yards, even with a scope. I also have a suppressor I could attach to it, but again, that’s a ton of caps. I make my own suppressors. Better for the ears.”

“Intriguing,” Shadow said. “A quieter sniper rifle like that is intriguing. Something I would love to own.”

“It weighs 14 points,” Red Tip warned.

Shadow shrugged.

The lights flickered a few times and then went out.

“Shit,” Red Tip swore. “Some jackass blew a transformer or worse, knocked out a grid.”

“Where does the power come from?” Shadow asked as Red Tip got candles lit.

“South. There is a hydroelectric plant south of us. It’s been running for ages on it’s own. Magic or some shit. But it was well protected from the start. Still is.”

“Raiders?”

“They have no use for it,” Red Tip replied. “It’s got automated systems and enough to deter them. Enough to stop us from trying to secure it. If it is raiders, wait for the city to form a team and join up then. Probably in the morning. They are fast at checking out the power failures.”

“Right,” Shadow nodded.

“Before I go, I have one question. We have been discussing behind the counter and powerhouses, do you have big ammo?”

“I buy, but do not sell, anti-machine ammo. I make that a rule.”

“So you have some of those rifles back there,” Shadow said thinking. “No way? If I already have a rifle?”

“If you actually have a rifle, I might consider it.”

“I don’t have spare caps anyway. I need to put this into the bank. I need food and some housing stuff. Like new paint for my walls.”

Shadow headed out. The whole city’s power was down, but ponies were not rushing around like it was a catastrophe. Gambit’s shop was usually well lit, but now it was dark. A lot of shadows had been cast from the outage. Shadow slipped into one and tossed on the Zebra cloak. There was no better time.

It was simple. Gambit was distracted further in the shop, getting candles lit. His store was well organized and he had a big sign to point to the ammo. The 44 Magnums were on the top shelf. Shadow swiped several of the loose ones and moved the one box a few shelves down like somepony had examined it.

On the way out, Shadow spotted candles and a matchbook. He slipped two into his bags and the matchbook. Kifo Herixleta would melt the entire candle if Shadow tried to use it to light the wick. Shadow was out before Gambit was done lighting the candles by the register.

The Bank had candles on standby, so it was well lit. It was mostly paper transactions, so the deposit went smoothly. Shadow took some more caps out and departed. On his way out, he used one of the candles to light one of his. Free fire.

The lights were still out when he got to his home. The candle provided just enough light to work with. Shadow set them down on his table as soon as he got in and went to his room. He had the light from the window to work with. It was just enough. The armor sale would wait for later.

Shadow changed into his suit. He was going for the electrical plant. If the raiders were there, they needed to be slain by his other side. The city couldn't get there first. Shadow had to make them fear whatever came at them.


	13. Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK 4: PART 2: BLOOD AND FIRE  
Full Story's Chapter 107
> 
> Links to exterior Wiki pages for information are at the bottom of Chapter 1 and Chapter 8.

It wasn’t hard to find the power plant. It was separated into two sections. The dam and the Control Center Transformer. The damn looked clear from a close pass by, but the Control Center’s exterior defenses were shut down.

Shadow followed the tree line until he found the entrance. The thing was a citadel. Multiple defense matrix from all different types of turrets and even designated guard stations; mounted up high above the thick concrete walls that were crawling with live electric fence wires intermixed with razor wire.

Magic, laser, rocket, and ballistic turrets were all present. They were set up to automatically shoot anything that moved inside their zone. The nonrenewable ones had a closer search pattern. They all were shut down, not destroyed.

The spotlights and searchlights were still active and bright. They were the only defenses online. They were strong guards, glorious in the darkness.

There were two gruff stallions at the front of the gate, patrolling. Shadow used the brush that had grown up to approach undetected. He only had the essentials on him. He was ready to strike and only strike.

Shadow pounced on the first, cleanly cutting him in half. The other was kicked back into the wall and found himself with a red hot sword at his neck.

“What is going on here?” Shadow asked, adjusting the pitch in his voice an octave up. It wasn’t easy. “Speak truthfully and I will let you live.”

He gulped. “The boss said if we could take the power plan, Trottingham would give us food and tribute. We could live well here, unable to be defeated.”

“The defenses?”

The raider glanced at the sword again. He was feeling the heat from the blade. “A Unicorn, Techno, joined us a few months back. Not much of a raider, but he has a real knack for technical shit. We tested his skills elsewhere before hitting here. He will have them up and running soon. With us as friendlies.”

“Good choice,” Shadow said.

“My life?”

Shadow lower the blade from his neck but sliced off his rear legs. As the raider groaned in agony, Shadow chuckled.

“The heat cauterized the wound. You won’t bleed out. Easily anyway. I am here to cleanse the wasteland. To right the wrongs that have been done. Prepare it so that the separation can end and peace restored. You gain your life so that you will let others knows, play time is over. Nopony is safe.”

Shadow pushed open the gate and walked down the walled off security entrance. The open hallway was lined with turrets, all shut down. The hallway ended with a security building. Shadow opened it and found himself in a room with a receptionist desk and then other work stations off to the side.

“Hey! Grub, Dent, you are supposed to be guarding the front gate!”

A unicorn walked into view from the break room with a stuffed face and a plate of food hovering alongside him. Shadow blasted him with his shotgun. The noised caused two others around the corner to jump into action. Shadow put one down before he got into position.

Shadow used his acrobatic skills to advance closer. With only a side bag for ammo and a spare bag for his cloak and personals, Shadow was learn and fast. Nothing was holding him back.

Shadow vaulted over the desk and onto the other side of the raider. He bucked him into the metal desk and bucked him again when he bounded off it. The raider slumped down. Shadow pulled out the combat knife and slit his neck to make sure he was dead.

Outside was a different story. The center had all the transformers. They were sparking in place. The power was on, it just wasn’t allowed to flow to the city. The tower to Shadow's right had a raider in it. Shadow's first move had to be to neutralize their height advantage.

Shadow dashed off to the tower and began to scale the ladder that went straight up. At the top he halted for a second to draw the sword. He slipped up and over, driving the blade into the unaware raider for a quiet kill. Shadow slid down, squeezing the sides to control his descent.

The search lights gave him plenty of darkness to hide in, but not enough. Shadow ran into two wandering raiders. They were too far away to dispatch quietly. And his glowing eyes were a dead giveaway that he was not with them. Neither was he friendly.

“WHAT! WHO ARE”

Shadow opened up, taking them out with a quick burst. The whole area was alerted to his presence. Shadow moved to the cover of a set of power units to get out of sight from the enemies on his left. A tower was in view and the raider turned his rifle towards Shadow.

Shadow fired a quick burst, missing. It forced the raider to back up. He fired another and then another, finally hitting his target on the third burst. It was a stretch for the rifle to hit that long of a distance. The rounds were uncontrollable, meaning he had to rely on luck. Shadow changed magazines to be safe and headed out around the side.

He picked off a few more groups in the open who were responding to his presence. Not every tower had a raider on duty. That saved Shadow. He made his way to the control center. With them aware of his presence, there was only one option to safely breach the center.

Shadow flipped the cloak on and crawled to the door. He slowly opened it as it creaked. He did just enough to wiggle in along the ground. A guard desk was right in front of the door to block anypony from coming into the restricted area.

“SHOW YOURSELF! COWARD!”

An angry mare with a shotgun stepped around the desk. Shadow was stuffing the cloak into his bag, pressed against the desk. He jumped forward, staying tight against it. She fired as he ran her threw with the combat knife. It was wide from the shock of the blade piercing skin. Shadow slit the gut open with a flick of the wrist, ending any future resistance from her.

“Alright! Who are you!” A raider asked from behind the door frame he was peaking around.

“I am the one to fix this place,” Shadow replied. “I will bring peace. You have had your time to play, now justice shall be dealt and this land cleansed. It must be prepared so the separation will end.”

“Fuck you,” The raider spat. “Not going to happen.”

The raider fired three shots from his pistol. It blasted apart the desk. It was a magic pistol. Shadow vaulted over the desk, hoping some better option would present itself.

A coffee station had been set up ages ago. It had trays for treats to go with the coffee. One of them had a mug on it. Shadow landed on his forelegs and flipped over. His rear hoof caught the edge of the tray, sending the mug into the air. As Shadow continued his rotation, he reached with his hoof and was able to redirect it with a soft push that sent it hurling at the raider.

The raider ducked back behind the frame as the mug shattered on the door frame. He laughed as he poked his head out.

“You missed!”

“Nope!” Shadow said as he let his energy bounce him off the wall and redirect him straight to the door where he tackled the raider. Shadow recovered first and sliced off all of his legs with a red hot blade.

“Where is the Unicorn?” Shadow growled. “The one called Techno who shut this place down.”

“In the security building,” The raider spat. “But be ready. I am one mean mother fucker. He is one cold, calculating bastard. He just needs me to run the show so he can do his work.”

“So you run this gang?”

“Gunna kill me and claim my head?”

“No,” Shadow laughed. “I am going to let you live without your hooves. That way ponies will know I have arrived. I am here to cleanse the land of its impurities. To prepare it for the end of the separation. It is how it was foretold by the ancient sages. That I would come and right the wrongs. Avenge the death and misery caused by the wasteland. Stop this raging fire from burning so it can no longer consume souls.”

He laughed out loud. A real, jolly laugh from the gut. “That would require you to kill most of Equestria!”

“So?” Shadow asked coyly. “What of it.”

The raider’s laughter turned to fear as he stared into the red, unblinking eyes.

He gulped. “You can’t seriously think you can kill them all, can you?”

“I just strolled into this power plant you stole and killed most of your forces.”

Shadow backed away him and slipped Kifo Herixleta into it’s sheath. He calmly walked out. The magic pistol would fetch a handsome price. But he was here to kill. Not to take even a single cap. Not even a bullet, even if he was out of ammunition and still in the fight.

The rest had retreated to the security building. It was two stories tall. Shadow busted open the door, but didn’t enter, taking shelter further down the exterior wall. A series of explosions from traps set went off.

He was right in behind them to take out the two raiders who had thought they had cleverly blasted him backwards. His shotgun magazine was emptied on them and he made the quick switch. The bottom floor was clear and Shadow cautiously moved up the stairwell. It had a landing that cut back to get to the second floor.

The advantage was to the enemy to see him first. Shadow’s guns were ready. Nopony was there. As Shadow approached the door that wasn’t marked as the restroom, a robot, armed and ready, zipped out. It opened up with it’s flame thrower.

Shadow was faster, although expecting a bullet or magical blast, not flames. He bounded off the wall. As the robot came into alignment while Shadow executed his flip, he let his shotgun loose, ripping the outer shell to pieces. It was still intact so Shadow bucked it. It hurt meeting unyielding metal.

The robot swung an arm with a buzzsaw, but Shadow was inside it’s range and painfully blocked it. Kifo Herixleta slip out of it’s sheath at Shadow's call and he plunged it into the center of the robot while he fought to keep the saw from cutting him.

Shadow withdrew the white hot blade and sliced off the buzzsaw. He parried another arm and sliced it’s tool off. The flamethrower one was next and then the last tool. The robot didn’t know what to do without it’s weapons. Shadow emptied the shotgun into it’s center, finally causing it to crash to the floor, destroyed.

Shadow felt magic begin to restrain him.

“Well done,” Techno clapped. “I have never seen anypony be able to handle themselves with such skill. If you got here, then the rest are dead. I guess it is time for me to move on and find another crew. A regular life is so boring. There is no challenge to it. And when ponies really understood what I could do, then I became an outcast. They fear me. At least raiders try and use my skill to their advantage.”

“And that leaves us where?” Shadow asked.

“Short on time,” He replied as he stood face to face with Shadow. “Do you know if anypony else is coming here?”

“No,” Shadow replied. “Apparently this is one of the last places Trottingham will look. They believe it is impenetrable.”

“Typically it is. But I can switch them off with the simple flick of my horn. Robots and technology submit themselves to my will with ease.”

Shadow smiled to himself. He hadn’t tried to fight the restraints. But there was a good chance Techno’s skill to hold him in place was rather weak. He was a fine tuned kind of Unicorn. Focusing on the small, not the large. Kifo Herixleta was already drawn. It was time to see if his farming muscles were strong enough to win this fight.

Shadow tore himself down with all the force he could muster and then dove at Techno. The downward movement pulled the Unicorn into Shadow as he held on. As Shadow's shoulder met his chest the magic ended and Shadow swung Kifo Herixleta to slice off Techno’s right foreleg at the shoulder.

Shadow smoothly brought the blade around removed the horn at it’s base in the skull. It flew off and drove itself into the wall. Shadow stepped to the side and removed both rear legs with a beautiful ease.

“How?” Techno groaned in pain as Shadow sheathed the blade.

“I have more power than you can understand,” Shadow laughed. “For I am here to cleanse the land of its impurities. To right the wrongs suffered. To end the separation and bring in a new era. To save this land from itself. All who oppose me shall die.”

“But you,” Shadow chuckled. “You are finished. You shall await Trottingham’s arrival to restore the power. You shall be a testament to my power and to my calling.”

Shadow walked out, leaving the Unicorn in pain, struggling to cast magic of any kind. He was quickly out the front gate, running to the forest to circle back and not be missed in Trottingham. He had nopony to miss him, but Shadow was not going to take that chance. He wanted to be back in Trottingham as little past the morning light as possible.

As Shadow approached the inhabited city, he slipped his cloak on. Shadow couldn't be seen entering the city that he never left. It was a simple thing to slip by. But it was quickly clogged up as a group was forming.

They were being organized to head out to the power plant. The night before had proven useless to fixing the power shortage. Shadow knew he had to head back out with them.

It didn’t take long for Shadow to change and resupply. He kept things focused and left Kifo Herixleta home. He had left raiders alive. They couldn't see him with a sword. It would be an instant giveaway.

Shadow approached the guard running the tally for who joined.

“A bit late,” The guard said.

“Sorry,” Shadow panted.

“Guaranteed 200 caps for the trip. Don’t take anything unless directed too. This is a city venture, not personal. To take is to steal from the city and will be punished appropriately. Understood?

“Understood Sir!” Shadow saluted.

The guard rolled his eyes at the salute. “Name?”

“Mtoaji.”

“Ah, so you are the pony with the weird name. Head to D group. They are Yellow Team.”

Shadow got to Yellow Team and tired the ribbon he was given onto his arm.

“Psst!”

Shadow looked to where the sound came from. It was Red Tip and he was wearing a black band.

“I am surprised you are here,” Shadow said.

“Hey, I need to protect my shop,” Red Tip smiled. “And justify my personal collection.”

“And black is?”

“The long range shooters,” Red Tip stated. “That is why there are four of us in black. Not many can hit a target at 800 yards or more. We will be covering teams as they advance in closer.”

Shadow never had a chance to talk more as Yellow Team was called to move out. They stopped just outside the city’s defenses.

“For those that don’t know me, I am Fiery Blitz. We will be heading out to secure the Dam. If there are no raiders there, and the dam’s defenses are still running, we will hold there unless otherwise directed. It may take some time to retake the power plant if its has indeed, been captured.”

“Remember, do not take anything unless directed too. Or face an appropriate punishment for the crime. Your pay is the caps from the city, nothing else. Bonuses might be given, depending on what happens. Bonuses will be equally applied to all members, not just a group or small few.”

They followed Fiery Blitz out at a quick pace. Once outside the city, they could see Red and Blue were on the move as well. Green would be bringing up the rear. Yellow appeared to be the only ones heading to the damn. White finally caught up to them. There were four in the group, two were wearing Trottingham Guard gear. They were Yellow’s sniper team.

They slowed down and spread out in fire teams led by city guards. Fiery Blitz was Shadow’s fire team leader. Shadow was working hard to look unskilled in squad maneuvers. He was automatically flowing with their movements. Fiery Blitz held up his hoof to have them a bit back from the tree line. Shadow was on the flank and ignored it, like he hadn’t understood the signal. He slid to a tree right on the edge of the tree line.

“What do you see?” Fiery Blitz whispered to Shadow.

“Nothing,” Shadow replied. “No sign of anything. No exterior turrets. No smoke, or damage of any kind. But that doesn’t discount the fact that somepony could be inside and brought them back online.”

“You are small and hard to see,” Fiery Blitz replied. “Stay there and we will begin setting up a more spread out and defensive structure. White team should be set up shortly, and we can make our move from what their scopes can see.”

Shadow rolled his eyes to himself and peaked out. They had a decent spot looking down a bit on the dam. The only place Shadow couldn’t see enough to check for disruption was the far side of the dam. And their scopes or spotting equipment wouldn’t not reach that far.

Fiery Blitz shifted up to Shadow. “Still nothing here. But early reports from the power plant are coming in with a lot of dead raiders. The entire place is shut down. If things are what they look like, this might be the easiest 200 caps many of you ever make.”

“Who could of foreseen this?” Shadow asked. “Who could have done all that? Did they get caught in the crossfire of the turrets?”

“Not sure,” Fiery Blitz said. “But what matters is that the plant will be secured and then the defenses put back in place. We will have a presence here at all times. Which means more guards will have to be hired.”

Yellow was soon called to gather at the power plant.

“The plant is secured,” The leader of the expedition and head of Red Team declared to them all. “They all got caught in the crossfire of the turrets after back up security brought them online again. We will figure out what exactly they did to enter in the first place and make sure it never happens again.”

“It certainly wont!” A Steel Ranger declared. He was leading two dozen Steel Rangers. “I am Paladin Brandy. And we will be securing this station from here on out. I am to inform you that Trottingham will not have to pay or anything for us protecting it.”

“You don’t have backup power?” Shadow called out.

“We do citizen. But we noticed the problem and sent repair teams out. When everything was working normally, I was sent here to secure the plant. The automatic defenses will be brought online shortly. Our technical team is right behind us. Thank you for all of your concern and actions. We have it from here.”

“Team leaders,” Red Team’s Leader call. “Take control of your team and lets head out.”

Shadow followed Fiery Blitz and the rest of Yellow Team back to the city. They were paid their 200 caps at the bank. Shadow opted to not have his directly deposited in the bank. He wanted them in his pocket for a project.

Red Tip caught up with Shadow in the market place.

“How much did you hear?” Red Tip asked him quietly. “You were at he dam.”

“Not much,” Shadow said. “Really all that was at the end when we gathered.”

“Let’s go to my shop.”

Once inside the nice, cool, building, Red Tip jumped over the counter to take his usual place. He was officially open now.

“Red Team was the only team to enter,” Red Tip stated. “Blue Team and Green Team were held back in reserve. Half of Red Team were active guards. The other half was retired guards and long term residents they could trust. I was watching from my post. The raiders were not caught by active turrets. They pulled out three alive had limbs cleanly hacked off.

“They got those guys moving and back to the city before we were all brought together. They will interrogate them further in the city. Red Team was able to do some solid looting, to start. I think they got most of the raider’s weapons before the Steel Rangers barged in. I saw them coming from my perch and called it so they didn’t fully surprise us.

“Anyway, something hit those raiders and it hit them hard. I doubt we will hear anything more. Maybe a rumor or two, but that is it.”

“Nothing more?” Shadow asked.

“Nothing else solid,” Red Tip sighed. “It only makes sense. Its for our own good. You can’t let the citizens be afraid. At least the Steel Rangers won’t let the power station fall under the control of others.”

“You will never be able to take it from them,” Shadow pointed out.

“True, but we have good relations with them. Always have. They watch out for us more than we know. And they don’t bully us. Even when they get drunk, its not much of a problem.”

Shadow pushed himself off the counter. “I am going to go spend my caps on paint. Or window gardens. Probably the gardens first.”

“Window what?”

“Oh, you hang them outside your window and can plant flowers or some nice herbs or spices in them. Small stuff. Pots connected to your window.”

“Huh, interesting. How do you plan on getting that done?”

“I think Quality Hardware might be the best place to start.”

“Good luck,” Red Tip said.

Shadow headed to Quality Hardware. Sawdust was busy with another customer, so Shadow just looked around.

“Now, how can I help you,” Sawdust asked Shadow when he was finished.

“I need window gardens,” Shadow stated. “I have three windows and I want to hang little troughs on the outside that I can plant some herbs in.”

“It will have to be lightweight before the soil is put in,” Sawdust said thinking. “Show me the windows and I can work from there. But I am thinking we will avoid wood because of rot.”

Sawdust took all sorts of measurements.

“This is a new one for me. But I have some ideas. 200 caps and I will have them ready in a week. I will need to test some of the designs for stress and sustainability. Meanwhile, I suggest you purchase dirt and fertilizer from the farms to the north. Do not be alarmed when you see Steel Rangers. They are friendly enough and they watch over the farms.”

“You knew I went on the expedition, didn’t you?”

Sawdust laughed. “My son was in yellow. And I don’t have a way to give you an estimate.”

“Fair enough,” Shadow laughed.

Shadow counted out 200 and Sawdust departed. Shadow headed to the bank to grab more and then put in an order for paint and try and figure out lighting. He also sold off the armor pieces he had picked up. The helmet sold for three times what he was expecting.

Tomorrow would be his last day in town. He needed to answer the call from Cloudy Snow. Their pipbuck’s program had recorded all of the messages. It was certainly for him.


	14. Blood Harvest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK 4: PART 2: BLOOD AND FIRE  
Full Story's Chapter 108
> 
> Links to exterior Wiki pages for information are at the bottom of Chapter 1 and Chapter 8.

Shadow was on his wings, barely above the tree tops of the Hayseed Swamp. He had pushed it on his hooves to arrive as soon as he could. Since the Mare-Do-Well patters had a design for wings, Shadow had made his with them as well. It was easy to keep the fabric tucked in and under, out of sight, like he did with his wings. He was happy he had made the wings. Missions like this required it.

Shadow put the breaks on and slowly glided to a stop. He descended straight down and found a tree to roost in until night. He was light on his bags for the mission, so it was easier to find a half decent spot to rest on until the night.

After dusk, Shadow circled over the Slog like a vulture over the dead. Which wasn’t far off. Not just because they were as good as dead, but because most of them where Ferals.

Shadow bobbed down slowly, getting lower and lower until he touched down on the soft dirt. Shadow drew Kifo Herixleta and iced the blade over. No light to alert the others. A ghoul came over to Shadow and he removed it’s head.

Shadow skipped across the dots of lands, trampling their crops and slicing one Ghoul after another. He stayed in the back, not alerting any non Ferals.

“Hello,” Shadow quietly greeted Steel Wrench.

The Ghoul cocked his head, confused.

“So you don’t remember me,” Shadow continued with a crooked smile under his mask. “I still get to enjoy paying you back for that bite!”

Shadow launched forward, slicing Steel Wench in half, length wise. A good, perfect cut. Steel Wrench turned his head to track Shadow. He looked down, trying to understand why his body wouldn’t turn. He opened his mouth to scream, but he had no air in the bits of his lungs to yell with. Eventually it all gave out and he toppled to the side. It took his body hitting the ground for them to split apart.

Shadow finished up just before dawn and slipped away. Their wails at their ‘misfortune’ kept Shadow awake during the day from his perch. Shadow had gone far enough they wouldn’t find him, but not far enough to escape their cries. Shadow shifted his focus from sleep around noon. They had stopped crying and began screaming. They were arguing. They didn’t know what to do.

Shadow was chomping at the bit to get going. Waiting until dark wasn’t easy. He waited an hour longer to make sure he didn’t jump the gun.

Shadow didn’t circle as high or as long. He dove onto a guard at his station, slicing his head off over on a low pass. Shadow flipped up and dove on another guard. He slid back around to the buildings. Shadow touched down behind them and slid forward to the street. It was quiet. A few lights were on.

Shadow slipped to the target door and slipped inside. He quietly worked his way up to the second floor. There were two doors. The front one was the proper one. And the lights were off.

Shadow slipped inside.

“Took you long enough,” Cloudy Snow whispered. “A week ago Amber was found dead. Lavender Dew didn’t find a cause, only that he died quietly in his sleep… Wait?”

She sat up, looking at Shadow. Her face was a mix of emotions. She didn’t fear him, but was afraid. She still felt she knew him and he was a friend. But she also didn’t recognize what she was looking at.

“Silent?” She asked, hesitantly.

Shadow shook his head. He stepped closer to her and pulled out a piece of paper. She took it and opened it. Cloudy Snow lit a candle to read by.  
  


_Cloudy Snow,_

_If you are reading this, then things went wrong. I didn’t make it. I hope that somepegasus is able to get this to you. If my promise to kill Orange Harvest for a hostile take over can’t be fulfilled, you can head north to a safe place._

_Head east to the shore. Then fly as fast as possible north. I suggest flying past Fillydelphia at night. The Disciples are nasty._

_In the north you will find Baltimare. You will find Dry Dock City nestled in Horseshoe Bay, near the center. It is founded in old dry docks and uses some of the ships being built in the docks for shelter. There you will find accepting ponies. The Captain is a friend of mine, and a Ghoul. Although, he knows me by another name, Shadow Flare. Below is my symbol, which he will recognize._

_The north arm has Fort Strong, avoid it. Be careful of the southern side for Radigators. Most importantly, you must be vigilant to avoid the Super Ponies. They are mutated ponies, dumb and violent, and they can use weapons._

_Land in the city center and show them this letter. Governor Silver Sifter and the others will treat you fairly. I hope that your compassion and drive will lead to citizenship, not just residency. They value hard work, and you have farm knowledge from the past few years. Hopefully that will help you. I know you will give them all you can, despite the hardships that come with adjusting to and living in a new place._

_Command Sergeant Major of Reconnaissance Shadow Flare_

  
  
  


Shadow’s Inquisitor rank symbol was bold and easy to see..

“And you are?” Cloudy Snow asked.

Shadow anticipated the question. He silently reached in his bag and pulled out the PipBuck. He didn’t give it to her, but let her see it just long enough to lead to the idea that he found them together on their bodies.

Cloudy Snow gulped, staring into his glowing eyes. “I will depart in the morning.”

Shadow slowly shook his head and turned his side to show off his guns a bit. She had seen his sword before. She wasn’t acquainted with his guns. The guns were the only safe thing to show her. To protect her from realizing who he now was. She had wings, pegasus wings, and he wasn’t capable of harming her.

She took a sharp breath in and nodded. Cloudy Snow grabbed her saddlebags and tossed some things in it before sliding the window open. She looked back at Shadow’s unblinking eyes and took off to safety before the massacre began.

Shadow drew Kifo Herixleta and stepped out of the room. He opened the door to the room behind Cloudy Snow’s and stepped inside. Shadow cleanly executed the occupant. The top floor was the same. Nopony occupied the bottom floor.

If he was going to do it, Shadow had to get the hard one over with first. He dashed across the street and into the clinic. The beds were empty. He walked upstairs and into the first bedroom. Two were in the bed. One groaned awake as the door opened.

It was Lavender Dew. Her eyes went wide in terror as Shadow sliced her, the other, and the bed in two. Shadow took a deep breath in. The hard part was over. Her reward for her aid was supposed to be a quick, painless death; unaware.

Shadow steeled his heart. Orange Harvest was going to pay. His fear would be just reward. Shadow wasn’t going to clear them all out tonight. No, he was going to let Orange Harvest and his little group live. Live to see the morning and find the others dead. They would find out what it really meant to be hunted.

Shadow worked from house to house, room by room, executing them. The rooms with lights on had more than one ghoul and they were being vigilant to survive the night. For now, Shadow took everypony else out.

Shadow stepped out into the street after the last room was done. He cleaned off Kifo Herixleta, but didn’t sheath it. Shadow still had some guards to take care of. He finished all but two, leaving them to report in the morning that they hadn’t seen or heard anything.

There was still some time, so Shadow headed to the store. The rooms above had been cleared. Shadow lit a candle and sorted through what they had. He grabbed the two radiation meds they had left and then quietly routed through everything else.

It was barren, outside of a pittance of useful ammo and caps. He would only take their caps and anything really necessary. He wanted to travel light, but the Slog would never be stumbled upon. Nopony knew they existed and nopony would come looking for them.

The morning brought screams of terror and a smile on Shadow’s masked face. The screams woke anypony else up and they all rushed out into the center of the streets. Shadow watched from the darkness as they gathered.

The last guards ran up and soon a shouting match ensued. Blame was being spread around, mixed with their fear. They could not deny the clean cut of a precision sword. They were beginning to turn on Orange Harvest. They had no other ideas. Shadow's words burned clear in their minds.

Shadow stepped out from an alley.

“Who are you!” Orange Harvest demanded.

Shadow let his anger rise into laughter. “I am the one to quench this fire. To right the wrongs inflicted. To make the wasteland ready for the day to come when it is no longer separated.”

“By killing ghouls!”

“Now now,” Shadow chided from behind his glowing eyes. “This has nothing to do with being a pony or a ghoul. It has to do with you all, and your choices. And the wrath that you have brought to this place. You broker your word. You lit this place on fire. And I quench the fire.”

“Take him!” A mare said, bucking Orange Harvest toward Shadow.

Shadow drew Kifo Herixleta in one clean move, slicing off Orange Harvest’s head. Shadow kept the sword pointed up and away as he walked past the body.

“What do you want!” One screamed.

Shadow let out a savage growl. “What I want is what is already mine. Your souls. And there is no escape.”

Two pissed themselves right there and one fled. Another tried to point his gun, but Shadow was too close. A simple skip in and he cut him down. The others were right there and Shadow let them suffer less for feeding him Orange Harvest. Their wisdom brought them a reward, just not one they were hoping for.

The runner couldn't escape Shadow. Shadow dove on him from the air, cleanly taking his head off. The body tripped and tumbled for a dozen feet before settling in the water, where it began to taint the decay ridden water with blood. The head came to rest in a pool of water, bobbing carelessly.

Shadow flipped back around. He raided the governor’s office and found a heft stash of caps. By the front gate was mounted one of the heavy machine guns. He grabbed the linked rounds that were in the crate and they clunked into the bag, pulling the bags heavily to one side. Shadow would have to take a second and balance his bags.

Shadow wanted one last thing. And it was in Cloudy Snow’s room. She had the radio. It would go well in his new home. They had to be expensive to buy, if they could be found.

Shadow climbed into the sky and began his trip back to Trottingham. He was safe to be on his wings for a little while. Just until he got out of the swamp.


	15. Final Gambit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK 4: PART 2: BLOOD AND FIRE  
Full Story's Chapter 109
> 
> Links to exterior Wiki pages for information are at the bottom of Chapter 1 and This Chapter.

Shadow strolled back into Trottingham. He had flown out of Hayseed Swamp, but trekked it on his hooves after that. He had run into a roving raider gang on the way. They never had the chance to fear him as he didn’t play around as he cut them down. Quick and clean.

Shadow didn’t raid anything they had. He just left them to rot and be found by others. The only thing Shadow had taken on the trip was the caps in the Slog and some of the useful ammo. That and he had taken the radio Cloudy Snow had. Nopony could tell anything had been taken.

It was early in the day. Shadow was going to store his stuff and and secure the black suit. Then he would check in with Sawdust. Sawdust should have his window gardens ready.

“Ah! Good to see you,” Sawdust exclaimed coming over to Shadow. “Your order is ready and should withstand the ages.”

“Wonderful,” Shadow smiled.

They headed back to Shadow’s home to set them up. They fit snuggly and the windows sealed better than they had before they were installed. They had transported them with the dirt inside them. Shadow planted some of his seeds: rosemary, mint, lavender and savory.

“So, they just grow there?” Sawdust asked.

“Yep,” Shadow nodded. “And when I need them, I will clip little bits off of them to use. Most will be used to make the teas my mother used to make me after a hard day’s work or when I was feeling ill.”

“Tea?” Sawdust asked, unsure of what tea was.

“Tea is a drink, usually hot, that uses leaves and herbs to flavor it. Lavender and mint is my favorite tea combination. You strain the leaves out so you only drink the flavored water. You only need a small amount to flavor quite a bit of water. I usually keep my canteens flavored with rosemary.”

“Well, I will take your word on that,” Sawdust replied. “It doesn’t sound like something I would drink. And despite your size, it doesn’t sound like something a hardened wastelander like yourself would drink.”

Shadow chuckled. “It’s not a wasteland drink. It is soft. But it’s a bit from my home so far away. It is comforting. A hardened wastelander can have their soft points. Plus, if I can kill you with a blink of the idea, what does it matter what I drink? It doesn’t change how I survive, scrounging through the ruins to make my living. Besides, it will take a bit from them to sprout and grow to the point I can use them for tea.”

“To each his own,” Sawdust shrugged. “But you have a radio? Where did you get that?”

Shadow turned the radio on and found DJ Pon3’s station. He kept the volume low. The music came across crystal clear.

“In an abandoned building on my last trip. It's in good condition, so I brought it back to enjoy. I don’t sell everything I scavenge.”

“I do have a question,” Shadow said changing the subject. “The lighting in this condominium is poor. Who can I can to improve it?”

“You want to improve this?” Sawdust said shocked. “This is better than most places here. If it isn’t broken, don’t fix it!”

“To me, it is broken,” Shadow shot back.

“It will cost you,” Sawdust warned. “But Forrest is the current owner of Inside Out, the construction company. They do most things in the city, from remodeling to designs to new builds. They have an office in the Municipal Building because they do so much work in the city. They seem to always be doing some project for the city. But money talks.”

“Thanks,” Shadow replied.

“This is DJ POn3 here,” The radio announced. “I have a warning for all my listeners. I have heard a few accounts of mysterious deaths. Death isn’t usually mystery out here. But these are raiders who still have their stuff. And a caravan that wasn’t touched outside of bullets to their heads. Ponyville was cleaned out, and even slaves being transported were cut down because they breathed. One escaped to tell the tale. Unchecked, unemotional killing is what they described.

“It’s not all been bad, and not just for Ponyville being gutted. Trottingham lost power after their source’s defenses were safely taken off line. These are defenses that formed a citadel that has stood since mid war. The city was able to take it back the next day, but they didn’t even have to lift a hoof to do it. They found every raider inside dead. Outside a few strategic ones left without their limbs to tell the tale.

“A pony dressed all in black, with their faced masked and glowing red eyes that never blinked. They couldn’t tell what guns she had, only that she had a red glowing sword. It was so hot it cauterized their wounds. She has come to cleanse the wasteland. To right the wrongs. To prepare the wasteland and bring some separation to an end. In Trottingham, they are calling her Black Widow.

“It isn’t clear what separation she is trying to end, or what wrongs she is trying to right, but she is here to kill and she is doing it and being found means death. There seems to be no escaping her when she hunts you.”

“Interesting,” Sawdust stated. “It explains the power plant. But I have not heard that name yet. Fitting for what she apparently did.”

Shadow shrugged. “Well, I never saw the power plant or anything. I was at the dam. But it does explain why we sat there with nothing happening, no shots fired.”

“Well,” Sawdust shrugged. “I have stuff that I need to do. A big order was put in yesterday. That is what matters to me, not some mystery mare who seems bent on killing.”

Shadow just wordlessly nodded as Sawdust left. Shadow grabbed the caps he had and headed to the bank. Most were going to be deposited. He needed to do the check in so he didn’t lose his stuff.

The Municipal Building was nearing closing time, but Shadow was able to get an appointment set up for the day after tomorrow. They would meet him at his condominium.

Shadow sat down at a restaurant, on their balcony. He had a perfect view of Gambit and his store. It was time to stalk his prey. Shadow noted his moves for the rest of the evening.

When the store closed, Shadow let the dark corners of the city hide him as he slipped his cloak on. The lock on the store was advanced. It took Shadow two minutes to get the cloud key to work. Two guard patrols walked by, forcing Shadow to hold his breath and pray to the stars that the enchantment held.

Shadow had to wait for several other ponies to move past to open the door. Once inside, Shadow quickly moved to the ammunition. Like before, Shadow grabbed the loose ammunition and then moved the boxed rounds to another shelf. Shadow had no problem exiting.

The next day was boring. Shadow spent it watching and tracking Gambit. Much of the time it was hidden under his cloak. It was a risk that Shadow didn’t like taking, but as the day wore on, he relaxed as he became more certain that they couldn’t see him.

After Gambit closed his shop and retired, Shadow had to make sure his suit and gear was securely hidden. With the team coming to check out the lighting, Shadow had to be positive they wouldn’t stumbled on top of anything they shouldn’t.

Shadow opened the door and two ponies came in, a Unicorn and an Earth Pony. Forrest wasn’t either of them.

“I’m Bright,” The Unicorn said. “I am the electrical specialist for Inside Out. And with me is Emerald Bubble. She is new and is already showing great skill with electrical aspects in the building industry.”

“It’s nice to be here,” She smiled sheepishly.

“Nice to have you joining us,” Shadow nodded.

“You said you need us to fix lighting?” Bright asked confused.

“Look around,” Shadow said looking around. “It’s not the brightest in here. The fan has a single light and the kitchen has two hanging lights. The bedroom is the same. Its bad. I am living here and I want to be able to see.”

“This is the top 10% for the lighting in the condos,” Bright replied. “I don’t know what you want us to do.”

“I want it redone,” Shadow stated. “I want it bright, like the stores. Definitely adding some more lights.”

“We can add more,” Emerald Bubble said confidently. “But making it brighter won’t be easy.”

“Or cheap,” Bright warned.

“I want to actually see what I am doing,” Shadow replied. “Draw me up a plan and an estimate.”

They walked through the rooms and Bright had Emerald Bubble doing the work. She was learning fast. At least the planning side of electrical work.

“This will provide you the lighting you want,” Bright declared. “But this will cost more than you paid for here. More than you could get for this place.”

“Can you give me an estimate on the raised value?”

“Its a 1 Bedroom condo,” Bright stated. “Its not going to sell for more than 5000 caps.”

Shadow shrugged. “The resale value isn’t really important. I am not planning on that. I just want to live in a nice place while I have to live here.”

Bright shrugged to Emerald Bubble. “Well, you will be looking at three days of work and 7000 caps. And it would be best for you to not be here so we can move faster.”

“How soon could you start?” Shadow asked.

“Next week,” Bright replied. “We would need half up front.”

“I have that in my bank,” Shadow said. “But it looks like I will have to come up with some more. I will have to really work to scavenge some good stuff to sell. Also, can you guys paint the place?”

“Of course. But that will add another 500. Its not too big to paint this entire place. Plus, we won’t have to worry about trying to match any holes. If we make some to run wires, we are going to paint it anyway. So no harm no foul.”

“That will be fine,” Shadow nodded. “More than fine.”

“I will bring the plans down to the office,” Bright stated. “When you have the funds, you can pay there.”

“I will get your funds,” Shadow said. “Thank you.”

They departed and Shadow began to plan. His best option was to be out of town as they worked, so that nopony could stumble upon the costume. But he still had the plans, patterns, papers and the cloth to hide. He didn’t expect them to do anything, but Shadow still had to be prepared for an accident.

Gambit had to go down before he left. There was no way around that. And Shadow couldn’t leave for another day at least to avoid being connected. Trottingham may be a large city, but he was known by enough ponies. Coming right off the wastelands from nowhere and buying a permanent residence peaked interest in his life.

Gambit didn’t seem to be married to his job. He had a few employees and he used them. Gambit hadn’t opened or closed the store the few times Shadow had observed him. His arrivals had been as the morning picked up and plenty of ponies were in the street.

Shadow would have the perfect opportunity to strike, out in the open so all could see. Shadow had no need for his guns, or his sword. The Zebra cloak would get him in and then after a quick escape, out. He would kill Gambit with the Zebra combat knife and the band. Ponies would most definitely be looking for a unicorn, and it wouldn’t be hard to adjust his voice to really sell that he was a mare. DJ Pon3 has used ‘she’ in his talk on the radio. Shadow had to keep the sentencing short. He wasn’t sure how the guards would react.

Blooming Glass would be avenged for being sold into slavery. She would be avenged for being put in a position that Shadow had to kill her. The ponies of Trottingham would know what happened to her. Her family would have closure and others may find it as well. Gambit may have sold more ponies.

Shadow only wore the small throw bag to hide his cloak and it was kept under his cape. He had to pop his unmasked head out of the door first to check if it was clear. It was so he could tossed his mask on and pulled the cloak over his body, disappearing.

Shadow took up a perch on a store’s roof. He observed it all as the day grew older and the city began to become organized chaos. Shadow watched as Gambit came into view.

Shadow pulled off the Zebra cloak in one clean move and slipped it into his bag. He saw ponies stop and stare. He wasn’t expecting to freeze the city, but he did. Gambit was frozen too, looking at him. There was no better opportunity.

“BLACK JACKPOT!” Shadow called out. “THE ONE THE CALL GAMBIT.”

Shadow dropped down off the roof with ease, causing ponies to marvel at his nonchalant attitude of the drop. Especially once they saw his size. Still, their view of him projected himself to be much bigger in their eyes because of their admiration or fear.

They gave him a wide berth as he walked all the way over to Gambit.

“My reputation precedes me to you,” Gambit smiled. “What can I do for somepony as yourself?”

“I AM HERE FOR YOU!” Shadow replied for all to here. “I KNOW WHAT YOU DID. I WAS AT PONYVILLE. I SAW HER, BLOOMING GLASS, CHAINED UP AND FORCED TO ATTEMPT TO DO SOMETHING SHE COULDN’T DO IN AN EFFORT TO SAVE HERSELF FROM THEIR MERCILESS HOOVES. I FOUND THEIR RECORDS. YOU KIDNAPPED HER AND YOU SOLD HER TO THAT GANG, SAYING THAT SHE COULD ENCHANT GEMSTONES! SHE WAS AN EASY TARGET BEING BLIND.”

Shadow had to pause to gather his voice. But it was perfect as ponies began to talk. Gambit was playing innocent and doing it very well. Several guards had arrived and pushed their way to the front or the crowd.

“You trust raiders?” Gambit asked shocked.

Shadow gave a single nod. “I TRUST WHAT I SAW AND I TRUST WHAT THEY WROTE DOWN ABOUT HER AND THEIR PLANS.”

“Do you have any of this proof?” Fiery Blitz asked. “We can all go to the Municipal Office and settle this.”

Shadow took several more steps closer. “I don’t take ‘proof,’ I AM PROOF!”

“That may be Miss Black Widow, but the law states we have to take this matter before a judge, and that starts at the Municipal Building.”

“I AM NOT ONE OF YOU!” Shadow said lunging forward the last little bit.

The combat knife dug deep into Gambit’s neck. Shadow paused, keeping it there as he let his hoof touch the ground. In front of a stunned crowd, ponies would guess magic, not hooves. And the band would call the blade to him, once again, magic. The guards were unsure how to act.

“I CAME FOR BLACK JACKPOT’S LIFE FOR HIS EVIL. I CAME TO CLEAN OUT SCUM LIKE HIM TO PREPARE THE WASTELAND FOR IT’S REJOINING. THE SEPARATION MUST END. BUT THAT REQUIRES A CLEANSING FIRE TO TAKE CARE OF THE ONES WHO FIGHT THIS AND KEEP THE WASTELAND SHATTERED. THEIR BLOOD MUST BE DRAINED SO THAT THEY NO LONGER STAND IN THE WAY!”

Shadow had held things there long enough. He pulled the knife from Gambit’s neck and took a few steps back, creating space in between him and Fiery Blitz. Other guards were loosely surrounding Shadow.

“ORDER! ORDER!” Paladin Brandy said making his presence known. Two others were with him. They all had their helmets off.

“You, in the mask and cape. You are in violation of the laws in this town. We protect this area, including the town. I suggest you come with us to sort out the killing of that pony. A fair and unbiased course of action will be taken.”

Shadow just slowly shook his head no and took a few steps back.

Paladin Brandy took a deep breath in, frustrated. “Are you the one that attacked the power plant? Clearing out the raiders?”

Shadow gave a slow nod.

“We must speak with you, immediately,” Paladin Brandy stated. It was a non negotiable request.

Shadow took a step back, the crowd opening up for him to move.

“Stay right there!” Paladin Brandy ordered, his guns clicking off safety.

Shadow took a half step back. The Paladin tensed up and the other two with him began to move around to the sides to pin Shadow.

“That is an unwise choice!” Shadow warned the Steel Rangers. “Don’t challenge me.”

“Challenge? You are the one causing chaos!”

“Securing the world, reorganize them after cleaning out the bad, causes temporary chaos. I am here to prepare the wasteland for a new order. New, good peace and prosperity. The wasteland will be united like Equestria of old. This now is chaos and it will become truly orderly.”

“We can discuss that, but you have to come with us.”

“The Steel Rangers are thieves and murderers. You take what you want, when you want. You use force to make everything happen. You can not be trusted. You will not listen or provide a fair trial.”

“You’re coming with me!” Paladin Brandy declared, crouching a bit as he lined up his guns.

Shadow bent down, ready to move. The Steel Rangers had the position on him. But the crowd hadn’t subsided. Shadow wasn’t ready to fight three Steel Rangers with his gear. The crowd made it all dangerous and an attack would be very risky, for both sides. It would be difficult to get away clean with the crowd as well.

“ENOUGH!” Fiery Blitz yelled, stepping into the area between Shadow and Paladin Brandy. “This is our city! We protect it and keep it in order. You both are out of order! And you, Paladin, are endangering the entire marketplace with your aggressive moves. Stand down and let us take care of it.”

Fiery Blitz turned to Shadow. “You, miss Black Widow. We need you to come with us, to the Municipal Building to discuss things. You are not in trouble, yet.”

Shadow crouched a bit lower. “I do not follow your misguided laws. You hold onto things of the past that no longer work.”

Shadow immediately did a back tuck. The crowd further opened up around him. He was able to use it to do several back flips away. The city guards surged forward. Some blocked the Steel Rangers, others tried to get to him.

Shadow landed right next to a café. He vaulted onto a table, breaking dishes and scattering food, and used it to skip cleanly onto the roof. He rolled on the roof, the cloak flipping out and Shadow expertly wrapped it around him. He might be invisible, but Shadow had to move quickly to escape and avoid a physical confrontation.

Shadow slid down into an alley as a Unicorn guard sent out a searching beam. Guards were yelling and communicating, trying to lock down the area. The crowd was working against them. After a few twists and turns, Shadow was free and hooked around to get back to his condominium.

Shadow had to wait for several ponies to pass by before he could get at his door. He was firmly pressed up against the door in an attempt to avoid a collision. They couldn’t see him and were walking side by side. It was close.

Shadow took a minute to relax, cloaked, in his room before he got undressed and put things away. Gambit was dead. He had made his word good. Nopony was there to see it though.

Shadow had to find caps. He needed a way to earn them fast in order to pay for the lighting project. Shadow would have to scavenge for real. Anything of value had to collected. Red Tip might have some ideas of where to start.

Shadow changed into just his hat and cloak and headed to the market. Red Tip cheerily greeted Shadow.

“My favorite gun nut, how can I help you?”

“I put in for a lighting overhaul in my place,” Shadow replied. “They found it crazy because apparently, I have some of the best lighting for the housing. Its costing more than the place is worth and it won’t raise the resale value that much.”

“But fuck resale. I want to see clearly. I need to see in my home. And I need caps to finish paying off the project. So I need a prime location to scavenge from. Not just weapons. Everything of value.”

Red Tip gave a slow nod. “I believe danger is not an issue?”

“Within reason,” Shadow smiled.

“Well,” Red Tip smiled back. “The north east part of the city has another, settlement of sorts. Its an old suburban city, the Lux, with a small town center. It was walled off to keep out the riff raft and only allow the purest of the purse, money wise. It is prime for the picking. The catch is that it is controlled by the White Glove Society.

“Now, the White Glove Society, they don’t really do scavenging. It is beneath their high class plots. But they don’t let ponies wander their area, let alone take stuff. Ponies go there to play. They have full services there. Alcohol, drugs, mares and stallions for both viewing and playing, and their mainstay, gambling.

“I do not know how good you are with luck, but I suspect you make your own. Perhaps you can persuade them to let you scavenge whatever you can from their territory.”

“Interesting,” Shadow grinned. “It sounds like a prime place to start.”

“How long do you have?” Red Tip asked.

“They start in a week,” Shadow replied. “I would like to be gone while they work. I would be out of their way and making a living. We shall see were life takes me around then.”

“I do suggest you check out Lux,” Red Tip said. “But as to what you will do next week, I don’t have any suggestions.”

Shadow finalized how to get there and departed. Red Tip had visited once, but it wasn’t his scene. Shadow would leave in the early morning. Somepony prominent knew where he was heading and why. He didn’t have any fears about being connected to Black Widow.

* * *

** Information **

For those of you who are not familiar with [My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic](https://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/My_Little_Pony_Friendship_is_Magic_Wiki), you can click for the wiki link for any information. The same goes for [Fallout Equestria](https://falloutequestria.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout:_Equestria_Wiki). The [Shaping Shadow pages](https://falloutequestria.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout_Equestria:_Shaping_Shadow) on the wiki sight are updated regularly. 


	16. Strawberry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK 4: PART 3: BALANCE  
Full Story's Chapter 110
> 
> Links to exterior Wiki pages for information are at the bottom of Chapter 1 and Chapter 15.

It was an easy journey, but Shadow set a quick pace. He wanted to arrive early and get to business. Shadow figured the best way to get what he wanted was to make them hurt. If he could win enough, he could turn it back over to the White Glove Society in exchange for the ability to scavenge in their area.

They had kept the wall in great condition and the gates were strong, but beautiful. They had a floral design in their bars. Snappy dressed guards were there to greet visitors and ensure they understood the rules.

They were simple rules. Play fair. Stay on the main road. Ask, don’t assume. Don’t cause trouble.

The White Glove Society had restored or replaced the buildings lining the street. They had done a very good job of hiding the ruins of the rest of the Lux. The small hospital had been turned into the casino and main hotel.

Inside had been completely overhauled, and didn’t look like a hospital. Not even a hint. It wasn’t flashy, but it was a simple complexity that immersed the visitors in a soft cocoon of luxury; relaxing and helping keep the visitors from wanting to go back to the drab, painful world outside.

Shadow approached the front desk. The room was inexpensive. He dropped his bags and gear off in it and kept only a bag to carry his caps in. Shadow did take his revolver and the combat knife with him.

“Well hello,” A seductively dressed mare smiled at Shadow. “You might be small, but I bet you are not small where it counts.”

Shadow couldn’t help but blush as he rolled his eyes. She wasn’t Cardinal Spitfire. She probably was a lot hotter than Shadow saw her as. His eyes were only for Cardinal Spitfire.

“Married,” Shadow said gently pushing her to the side.

“So?” She cooed. “Is she here? I also do couples.”

Shadow kept walking. “No. But if that is how others treat their marriages, then they do not know what marriage is or means. Faithful to the end. Eyes only for the other. Nothing gets in the way. Enduring the hardship together, no matter what the distance is.”

She stopped following him, unable to come up with a better reply. Shadow sighed as he got to the main casino floor. There was a wide variety of games of chance available. Servers were all around with alcohol and some light chems. Worse yet was the tables that had been modified so that dancers could use them and a pole to put on a show for the enjoyment of others. Hedonism at it’s finest.

This place needed to burn. It was no good. Wanton depravity of pleasure and gluttony. The focus on the individual was so great it didn’t allowed for the consideration of others. Especially those providing the services.

The last thing Shadow wanted was some mare shaking her barely covered goods in front of him while he had a job to do.

Shadow walked among the tables, looking for his prize. He found the sole table with 5 cards down, two dealt to the player. A well dressed mare was at the dealer’s place. She was flanked by two players, each obviously playing for the house. The other three players could sit opposite of them.

Two stallions were playing. The first, He was drunk and probably high, working to forget his problems. And the other had two mares by his side. They were not mares for hire like in the hall. He was the stallion of the hour for them. They were enthralled by his everything.

Shadow watched two rounds play and took the last seat, in between the two stallions. The mare informed Shadow of the rules. It was standard poker like he grew up with. Shadow put 100 caps on the table and they were traded out for the black and white chips the casino used. Shadow had no idea the rules the two house players had to follow, but it changed things up drastically.

The cards were dealt and Shadow received a pair of 4s. As the new player, the bidding started with him. He opened high at 10 and the others matched. Three cards were flipped over, including another 4.

Shadow pushed the bet, forcing a house player out and the drunk stallion slapped his cards down on the table in defeat. The fifth card was flipped over, another 4. Shadow played aggressively. The other two stayed in.

On the reveal, Shadow had all 4s, the others had pairs. Shadow’s pile was more than tripled because he had bet aggressively. The dealer was a Unicorn. It was entirely possible the dealer had stacked the deck in his favor with the low pair because he had just joined. An attempt to keep him at the table.

Even if that was so, Shadow was going to stay. The next round went to the stallion on his right, who had the mares drooling over him. The next went to the house and the following two went to Shadow. His cards had been solid on all of the rounds.

The drunk stallion left in defeat. The other one acknowledged Shadow for the first time.

“You are an interesting one,” He said with a smooth voice, similar to Vulpes.

“I don’t know what to say to that,” Shadow said, brushing him off.

“So it is a stallion under that hat.”

Shadow shrugged in response and placed his bet.

“You have luck on your side,” The stallion said as Shadow won again.

“You are not bad yourself,” Shadow said with a slight smile. “But you don’t do this often.”

“You do?” He asked shocked.

“Not here,” Shadow sighed. “Back home I do. This is my game.”

Shadow bluffed his way to a win, as if on cue.

“I guess it is,” The stallion marveled. “Too much for me. Good luck against them.”

The stallion stood up. One of the mares took the chips and they headed off to another table. Shadow focused on the two house players, trying to figure out the rules they had to follow.

Shadow backed out after the first three cards were laid down and the round ended right there and then. There was no chance to watch them play each other. Shadow purposefully lost the next two in an attempt to figure them out. He had the left’s tell figured out. The poor fellow blinked three times for a good deal.

With that at his advantage, Shadow won the next five rounds with ease. As Shadow collected his winnings, a Unicorn stallion came up. He was well dressed, sporting a scarf rather than a tie.

“Thank you for playing. But this table is shutting down for the evening. Enjoy your stay. There are plenty of other games open. But remember, play fair.”

Shadow kindly nodded to him with a smile and put his chips in his bag. Shadow now had to find a table with something worth playing. Something had to be available that took skill, along with luck.

Two tables were close together with a third behind that which featured a red coated mare dancing and flipping her blond mane. “Strawberry” is what her garter had boldly stitched on it. The tables were Black Jack. Shadow had never played, but the rules were simple enough. Shadow was the fourth player at the table.

As Shadow sat down, he scanned the area for the stallion who had broken up the other table. There was no sign of the stallion. Strawberry got a good look at Shadow and blew him a kiss with a wink. Shadow didn’t have the chance to avoid seeing her let a little slip, just for him.

Shadow shook his head as his two cards were dealt, to focus on the task at hoof. An ace and a 9. Shadow called for another card. An 8. He stayed. The dealer struck out at 17 and Shadow got his reward.

Shadow quickly built up another pile. The game was simple. Very simple.

“Okay buddy,” The same stallion from earlier said behind Shadow. “The boss wants to see you.”

“Alright,” Shadow calmly said as he got up and grabbed his things.

They took him to the back and had him sit down at an empty table. A few silent minutes later a spearmint mare in a smooth ivory dress sat down across from Shadow.

“You certainly did a number at our tables tonight,” she said sweetly. “I am Marjoram, the head mare here. Are you playing fair?”

“Yes ma’am,” Shadow nodded. “I am. Forgive my surprise. This is not what I would call doing a number. These numbers are small compared to some of the big games back at my home. But, I know I am not home.”

“No, you are not,” She said, not dropping the smile. “We have no evidence you have not been playing fair, but we can not allow you to play at any of the card tables, just to be safe. There still are plenty of other games to enjoy.”

“Perhaps we can also come to a better arrangement,” Shadow said as he began to stack his chips on the table.

Shadow put 100 aside, the ones he came in with. Now that they were all stacked up, it was a lot more than he had realized.

“These are my winnings.”

Shadow moved 200 over to his 100.

“I will gladly give you these back, not play any more card games, for time scavenging the ruins.”

Marjoram's laugh was half a scoff. “If you wish to throw this away, I gladly accept. 3 days. Only you. Nopony else goes with you. The other members of our society will be notified and not bother you. The north of here is our housing, so you have to go south.”

“More than acceptable,” Shadow grinned.

“Your three days starts in the morning,” Marjoram finalized.

Shadow departed back to his room. He had just done the biggest bet of the night. This had to pay off, and not be rumors that they didn’t bother to scavenge.

Shadow’s room was at the end of the hall. Somepony was waiting outside of it. Shadow readied himself for a fight. Shadow relaxed as he realized who it was. There was little chance it would turn to a physical fight. Especially the way she was casually leaning against the wall.

“What do you want?” Shadow asked Strawberry, who was not wearing her ‘work uniform.’

“You are not like the others,” Strawberry replied.

Shadow unlocked the door.

“In what way?”

Strawberry followed Shadow inside. He wasn’t concerned that she was going to try anything. He was firm in his foundation. He wouldn’t bend or break. Cardinal Spitfire was better than anything else Equestria had to offer.

“You haven’t touched alcohol, or chems,” Strawberry explained. “And then you easily won round after round. They had to restrict you from playing.”

“I can still play, just no cards,” Shadow said sorting through his bags. “But that doesn’t explain what you want.”

Strawberry hesitated, checking that the door was closed. “I’ve spent the past five years here dancing. I have made my fair share and lived. But I am an object here. And I do not like it. I am sick of it. You didn’t respond to me. You focused on the game. And you have skill.”

“I have never played Black Jack before tonight,” Shadow said sitting down on the couch. Strawberry sat down on a chair.

“I have had a hard time believing that,” Strawberry said nervously.

Shadow shrugged. He lowered his voice. “You are here for a reason.”

“I thought you were leaving in the morning,” She said standing up.

“Still not an answer,” Shadow prodded.

Strawberry stood there for a minute, shifting nervously.

“I… I want out.”

“And what is stopping you?”

“I can’t…” Strawberry said shaking her head. “I… how am I supposed to get from here, to someplace safe? I might have some caps, but I’m a performer. I’m not a fighter. If I step out of those gates, I can never come back and I will have to fend for myself. And I don’t even know where I am on a map, let alone how to navigate to someplace safe.”

Shadow slowly nodded.

“Well… I am not leaving in the morning. I used my winnings to leverage a trade. I get to scavenge the ruins for three days. Only me, but I can move fast.”

“You traded all of that,” She said shocked. “Why?”

“Because I believe I can make more scavenging than what I had made at the tables.”

“That was your goal the whole time?”

Shadow shrugged. “I didn’t think I would win so fast.”

Strawberry lowered her voice. “Take me with you, when you leave. Please. I can help carry some stuff. I don’t want this life anymore.”

Shadow took a moment to look at Strawberry. She was wearing a loose T-shirt and pants. The exact opposite of the attire Shadow had first seen her sporting. It was like she was trying to hide inside the clothes after being exposed so long.

“Alright,” Shadow nodded. “Any suggestions on where I should look to first to scavenge?”

“The upper mansions have been pulled clean to furnish this place. The northern section around here is where all of our homes are, but the southern villas have been left alone. Nopony heads down that way. It is a good trek compared to others around. The river is a decent deterrent too.”

Marjoram’s decree that he had to go to the south wasn’t a limiter. It was the truth.

“Thank you,” Shadow said, distracted as he began to plan. “I need to get to sleep in order to be up early.”

Strawberry softly sighed. “I need to sleep too. I get to get some peace tonight. I don’t have to work until tomorrow evening. But I don’t always get to just dance on a table.”

Strawberry departed and Shadow picked up Kifo Herixleta. He drew the blade and laid it on the table.

“This place is evil. Depravity in the attempt to forget the pain around them. Ponies using other ponies on various different levels. They are what is wrong with this world.”

“And you will do?”

“Once I use them to get the resources I need, I will kill them.”

“Is that all?”

“Every fucking one of them will pay with their blood. Even those who are here to play will die by Black Widow’s hoof.”

“And Strawberry?”

“She will be my distraction.”

“Distraction? Are you going soft? And for a mare who isn’t your wife?”

“No,” Shadow growled quietly. “No. But she will leave with me, to no longer be used and abused. She will see me only in a good light. She will bear witness to my kind personality. She will be spared so that she can be a testament to that and keep my cover as Black Widow secret.”

“I do not like it. Kill her like you killed Blooming Glass. She is in the wrong place to receive mercy. She has misled so many others. She is part of the problem.”

“No,” Shadow said firmly. “My mind is made up. She lives. I take pity on her life and chose to use her to my advantage. She will be like Sanctuary, my shield. She will serve a greater purpose she doesn’t know about. It is better this way.”

“But,” Shadow chuckled to himself. “I should rob them. Now, so that when I come back later, all that is taken is their blood, and Black Widow will have struck again without needing petty things like money.”

Kifo Herixleta was done talking. Shadow put the blade away and slid under the covers.

The morning brought nothing new. Shadow belted on his gear and quickly made his way down to the street to get a quick breakfast. He moved quickly through the ruins to the south. It wasn’t much of a river separating the south villas from the rest of the area. It was just a wide creek with no real depth to it.

Shadow marveled at the condition of the houses. After 200 years, they were well preserved. He entered a random house and walked around inside. The furniture was in good condition and it hadn’t been touched.

The place was too preserved. Shadow was seeing ponies and movements in the corners of his vision. They were the inhabitants that lived in places like this.

The bedroom was locked. It didn’t take much for Shadow to force the lock and open the door. The bed was rotting, two skeletons embracing each other were on it. One was a unicorn and the other an earth pony. They each had been shot in the head. A revolver was next to them. A double suicide after finding themselves in a world they could not handle.

Shadow pocketed the revolver and moved to the roll top desk. The cloud key opened it with ease and Shadow sifted through papers and other junk. A few bottle caps had been lazily tossed in a drawer rather than tossing them out.

Shadow moved to the dresser. Inside was junk. He almost missed the hidden jewelry drawer. Inside was several necklaces, several bracelets and plenty of pairs of earrings. All were made of silver and gold with good gemstones. How much they would fetch down here was an unknown, but they were worth it.

Shadow laid a diamond bracelet on the dresser and their matching set of earrings. These were antiques before the spells came and very beautiful. He set them in his other bag. They would be gifts for Cardinal Spitfire.

Shadow also recovered a silver compact with some old, useless, make up. They were joined by a silver brush and a silver mirror. This place had plenty of silver.

Shadow moved to another building. He found much the same. Papers and junk that no longer mattered. He did find a pocket watch. Shadow put it in his bags for personal use.

Shadow mentally marked larger items in his head. He could grab a toaster or alarm clock here and there, but he left the items like radios waiting for a later pick up if it was advantageous.

One house had perfectly preserved formal dresses of all styles. Shadow grabbed them and carefully laid them in a bag. He was hoping they would be able to be sold to the White Glove Society.

Shadow’s bags quickly filled up with random stuff. The question was going to be what it was worth.

It was still early, but Shadow took it all back to his room and laid it all out. Shadow made a quick choice to try and sell the clothes and the jewelry. He would get the best prices here.

Shadow headed to the lobby and inquired at the desk. She didn’t have a response, but she stepped over to a phone and called somepony. It wasn’t long before a Unicorn arrived to escort Shadow. He was sat down at a random table in the back. Marjoram arrived and sat down on the other side.

Shadow held back a smile and spoke calmly and plainly. “I assume that you could always use quality clothing that fits your tastes and styles.”

“Depends,” Marjoram stated. “What do you think fits our tastes?”

Shadow pulled out the purple ball gown he had placed on top. Marjoram tried to hide her reaction, but her eyes wanted it. Shadow pulled out a tuxedo. She couldn’t hide her desire.

“We do need clothes at times,” Marjoram admitted. “I am surprised you found clothing of good quality.”

“So am I,” Shadow said with a short nod. “All I know is I found some very well preserved garments.”

Marjoram low balled every purchase, but Shadow was happy to sell them for what he did. Few outside of here would want to pay the prices she was for something so pretty. Don’t bite the hoof that feeds you.

Marjoram was blind sided when Shadow began to pull out the jewelry he had found. She didn’t try to deny wanting it.

“I can’t barter for those,” Marjoram stated. “It needs to be appraised by one of our specialists.”

“Okay,” Shadow calmly replied. “Then, can I leave these pieces with you to have them appraised? We could meet tomorrow evening and discuss their value.”

“Okay,” Marjoram replied. “Deal.”

Shadow got up. He had been paid with chips. He headed to the exchange office and made it. He would rather have the caps. If he needed to run, the chips didn’t have value.”

Shadow stopped in the hallway and looked at an office. It was open, but quiet. Inside several mares in sexy outfits and nightwear were around a desk that had a stallion sitting at it. He spoke to one and then she departed with a room key in her mouth. He sent another one out to another room.

They were being sold for their bodies. It might provide them caps. It might keep them warm and safe. But was it worth their bodies? To be used as another wanted. Their safety and life was held out in front of them and they were chasing it. The price of that safety was too high.

Shadow walked up to the door.

“Come in,” The stallion beckoned. “What services can we provide?”

“What do you offer?” Shadow asked flatly.

“We can provide classy companions for the evening, or somepony for an hour or two. If you want it, we probably have somepony here able to accommodate.”

“Spend the whole night?” Shadow asked quietly.

He smiled warmly. “That is what some of our mares prefer. But you will pay.”

“What about a Strawberry? I saw her dancing yesterday while I was gambling.”

“She comes on shift in less than an hour. I can certainly send her to your room for the night.”

“How much?”

“Five hundred for the full night. 8 to 8. All yours.”

“Done,” Shadow grinned.

Shadow passed off the caps and headed out to eat. He had swung a good deal from the clothes and he was feeling generous. Her eyes the night before were stuck in his head. And he had just bought her for the evening like a piece of clothing or other object.

Shadow ate slowly. He was watching everything, trying to understand the flow. If he knew the flow, he could pinch it off and easily end it when he came back. When he wasn’t scavenging, he would be watching.

Shadow got back to his room and almost drew his pistol. He had forgotten that he had paid for Strawberry to be there. She was lounging on the bed with lingerie “on” and had been fixated on the display which Shadow had laid out of his pickings.

She gave him a sweet smile. It held every ounce of her willingness to serve in it. She was doing a good job for wanting out.

“Relax,” Shadow said as he walked over to the bed. “You can go change out of those ridiculous items.”

Strawberry was unsure. “I’m not here to serve you?”

“No,” Shadow replied. “I am married, happily, and don’t want any of those services.”

“Oh,” Strawberry said confused. She was relieved, but unsure how to proceed.

“Go get something comfortable on,” Shadow said. “Not that shit. What you had on last night was perfect.”

“If I get caught outside your room, that will spell bad news. Even if you want me too.”

Shadow picked up a bag and slipped out the simple dress he had found.

“This should fit you. It is a bit too big for me, so it should work well for you.”

Strawberry cocked her head. “You want to wear this? You swing that way?”

“No,” Shadow chuckled. “It… I scale things off of my size. But my wife would get a kick seeing me in it. We also are about the same size for clothing.”

Strawberry complied and tossed the dress on. She still was expecting to do more of the usual.

“I sold some high class clothes I found,” Shadow told her. “And jewelry is being appraised by them. That is why I could afford you this evening. Fucking stupid and barbaric. Slavery. But, what do you think of my haul otherwise?”

“A lot of nice stuff,” Strawberry said, relaxing a bit more. She was still on the bed.

“I believe it will sell for well... well enough to cover the costs.”

“What costs?”

“Fixing lighting in my residence in Trottingham. Its costing more than the place is worth, but I like to see clearly. Even if I don’t stay long, its worth it.”

“Your wife isn’t there?”

“No,” Shadow sighed. “I am here looking for something. Once I find it, I can go home and be with her again.”

“You said the lingerie was stupid,” Strawberry prodded. “You don’t like it?”

Shadow shrugged. “I never have seen anypony wearing it. I am not sure why you would.”

“Ponies find it sexy,” Strawberry explained. “I conceals just enough to entice the other to want to see more. Your wife never wore any?”

“No,” Shadow shrugged. “We never did. I didn’t know they made stuff like that. But that isn’t a surprise. I didn’t know a lot.”

“Well,” Strawberry shrugged. “Maybe you will enjoy it on her. Your mind is firm, eyes only for her.”

“That is what marriage means,” Shadow replied as he moved a few of his scavenged items around. “The two of you together. Always. Nothing gets in the way.”

Shadow looked at his haul, concerned. “I need more. And more variety. I know of some big items that should sell like a radio or two.”

“I will gladly carry a radio,” Strawberry stated. “I don’t know how much I can carry, but I will carry whatever I can.”

Shadow got up and began to check his ammo. It was organized perfectly in the bag. His books and seeds were inside as well. Everything was as condensed as possible.

“You have some nice guns,” Strawberry said. “At least from what I can tell. I really do not know anything. It is nice that they are mounted. Are they hard to shoot?”

“I takes some getting used to,” Shadow replied. He stopped and looked at Strawberry. “Have you always lived here?”

Strawberry nodded. “My mom was a performer first, and then courtesan. I am a product of that. I grew up here. I know nothing else. As soon as I was old enough, I began dancing on the floor. That was five years ago. They had classes to teach us how to dance and the other services.”

Shadow stood there in shock. It was horrific to think that foals were raised to do this. There was no choice. This was pure evil. Abusive. She was schooled to do this and only this. She grew up in a world that her body was to be used by others. How could she not hate her body? It betrayed her, causing her all that trauma.

“Well, Trottingham is nearby,” Shadow said, unsure what else to say. “You won’t have to worry about that life. It will all be your own choices. A decent job shouldn’t be hard to get.”

“What job do you have?”

“I just scavenge,” Shadow replied. “Once I find what I need, I get to go home. But for now, our survival depends on me being out here. Traveling and searching out the answer.”

“I hope that goes well and you find it soon.”

“Me too,” Shadow sighed.

Shadow began to pile up everything he had found into closer piles and prepare his bags for the next day.

“I need sleep,” Shadow said. “I’ll take the couch. You get well deserved rest on the bed.”

“Oh no,” Strawberry said. “I’ll take the couch. If they find out, they will kill me.”

“I am paying for you to stay here,” Shadow shot back. “I am paying for you to sleep in the bed. They didn’t say I had to be in bed with you.”

Strawberry didn’t know what to do. Shadow grabbed a blanket and hopped onto the couch, ending any further discussion.

“Look,” Shadow said settling in. “This couch is way better than most of my nights. So do not feel bad.”

Shadow was asleep almost instantly. Strawberry had trouble falling asleep. For once, she was feeling good, and had a real bed to sleep in with nothing expected of her. Even on her nights off she could be awoken up at any time to work.

Shadow was gone by the time Strawberry woke up. It was almost 8am, which meant she had to hurry to check in.

“Another satisfied customer?”

“Yes,” Strawberry panted. “Very satisfied.”

“We will see you this evening.”

“Right,” Strawberry nodded.

She left to head to her room. She shared it with five others. Two to a bed. It was cramped. They were tired, but she had actually gotten a good night sleep. Strawberry was unsure what to do. Typically, they were asleep or resting up for the next night. To be awake and active meant you could work.

Shadow spent the morning packing up antique china from a villa. A whole set for 12, 80 pieces. He couldn’t pass it up. He would take it back and use it himself. If things went well, he would take it back to the farm to be used.

Shadow ignored lunch and continued to sift through whole houses. Most of them had been cleaned out for appliances and such. Still, there were plenty of safes, most hidden, that were untouched. Typically they were filled with old papers and junk from the past that was worthless.

Shadow opened the safe. Inside was faded and cracked papers, and other junk. Useless. However, a key was taped to the inside of the door. Shadow pulled it off. It wasn’t a simple key. It had two blades, at right angles. Somewhere in this villa was a bigger, better safe.

Shadow began to pull down every picture. He moved from room to room. Shadow circled back around to the master bedroom. He entered the bathroom and finally found the prize. It was behind the full length mirror.

Shadow opened the door and stepped into the safe room. It had been untouched. The money put into had been wasted. However, it held exactly what Shadow needed. The room was stocked with weapons, ammo, food, and there was armor as well. Whoever had this made would have been ready for the wasteland, including their whole family. Now, it was all Shadow’s.

Shadow began to stack and pack everything up. He wasn’t done with packing everything up when he departed. He had to be back for the appraisal. Shadow locked it back up, keeping it for day three.

Shadow sat down at the table. Marjoram was already there with all the pieces laid out on a tray. Each piece had a slip of paper with the officer. Shadow picked up the first bracelet. 123 caps. It was a simple bracelet.

Shadow passed it to Marjoram and caps were given to him. They continued with each piece. Shadow didn’t sell them all. He set three on his side, refusing their low offers. At this rate, he didn’t need those sales.

When it was finished, Marjoram passed Shadow three more offers. One for each item he withheld.

“Your pockets are pretty deep,” Shadow said with a slight smile.

“Well, we do set a standard. And ponies come from all around for it. It costs us. More than what most would think.”

Shadow passed the pieces over to her. “I won’t let you walk all over me when it comes to trading, but I am getting what I need.”

“Yes, you happened upon one of the the few closets we hadn’t collected from. I trust the rest of your trip is fruitful.”

“I do believe so,” Shadow replied leaning back. “I have not found any more clothes or jewelry, but still, some unique pieces, like an 80 piece china set that was antique before the spells. But that goes home with me, not to sell. I have one more day to make my choices.”

“I had apprehensions about sending you out. But it proved useful from your findings. It benefited us greatly.”

“I am happy that there is somepony who I can sell them to, who appreciates them and can offer a fair price knowing their real value. But, I must head to bed.”

“If I do not see you again, I hope that you can either have some fun at our tables before you leave, or come back for pure pleasure.”

“We will see what fate dictates,” Shadow said with a slow tip of his head. “For now, I have my mission.”


	17. Exit Strategy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK 4: PART 3: BALANCE  
Full Story's Chapter 111
> 
> Links to exterior Wiki pages for information are at the bottom of Chapter 1 and Chapter 15.

Shadow got back to his room and had to figure out how to handle the guns and equipment he had stuffed in his bags. It wasn’t organized properly for the long haul and he had to go back and retrieve the rest in the morning.

A knock came at the door and Shadow opened it.

“Strawberry?” Shadow asked confused.

“I am here to serve your wants and desires,” She said seductively. “Marjoram sends her thanks.”

Strawberry carefully pushed a confused Shadow back so she could enter. She shut the door and breathed a huge sigh of relief.

“I hate having to act like that,” She panted. “Marjoram found out you paid for me last night, and that I said you were very satisfied and so they sent me to do it again. Happy customers are better for all.”

“Huh,” Shadow said, unsure what else to say. “Unexpected. I probably should have foreseen this type of, generosity. But I never frequent this scene. Or know anything about it.”

“Well,” Strawberry shrugged. “This stuff happens often for the high rollers. And I would be in trouble if I didn’t tell you that whatever you want, I am yours.” She was serious. “What ever you want.”

Shadow nodded politely. “Thank you. But your company will be all that I desire.”

Shadow walked over the chair and picked up the dress he had Strawberry wear last night. He handed it to her.

“Thanks,” Strawberry blushed. “It gives me dignity. Something very lacking here for us.”

“Everype,” Shadow caught himself and gave a cough to try and cover the mistake. “Everypony deserves dignity.”

Strawberry took the dress into the bathroom to change, rather than tossing it over the lingerie She found Shadow sorting the guns into new piles.

“What are you doing?” She asked. “I don’t know what I am looking at except for guns.”

“Preparing,” Shadow replied distracted. “I have one more day of picking, but I have zeroed in on what I want. I am preparing things for final packing and hauling to Trottingham. Do you have saddlebags?”

“No,” Strawberry said shaking her head. “I have never needed them. And saddlebags are not sexy.”

“Well, I will solve that,” Shadow replied. “I plan to leave the morning after tomorrow. An early start because of the weight. If you still are coming, I will need you there tomorrow morning.”

“You know, doing some gambling tonight would look good,” Strawberry said. “With me on your arm, even loosing some, would give them a better view. Somepony who came here for something else, but who found enjoyment. It might even get me sent here tomorrow night.”

Shadow looked directly at her. “You don’t know how to leave, do you?”

“No, I do not. I spent the day hiding during my off time. If they knew I was well rested, then I might be pulled in to work.”

“Well then,” Shadow smiled standing up. “I have a tux here in my bags. It fits, so I was saving it. Its nice to have fancy clothes that fit me that are not dresses. I will get dressed and we shall hit the floor for a bit.”

Strawberry gave a half laugh. Shadow changed in the bathroom. He had to be careful. He was entering a dangerous, relaxed zone where his wings might be exposed. If she found out, she would have to die. Shadow didn’t want to have to punish her for his mistake.

The suit was loose, but Shadow knew how to keep his wings tucked in tight. He put his stetson on and they departed with Strawberry close at his side. She was almost a natural at making the client feel at ease. Admired. Wanted.

She knew how to get Shadow to push his luck one extra time. In craps it paid off, at the roulette table Shadow took it too far, twice. It was a unique experience. He was still the most serious gambler in the casino, but he was willing to throw some of the caps away for the facade. If he could get Strawberry back the next night, things would work out very well.

Shadow slept on the couch again. They were in bed much later than he had planned, but he could handle it. Shadow woke up later than planned, as Strawberry left. The dress was neatly laid out on the bed. Shadow left it there, hopefully for the next night.

He was off at a quick pace back to the safe room. Shadow quickly opened it up and got to work. He was better prepared to gather it all. There were some heavy duty saddlebags inside to help carry the last bits Shadow wanted to carry. On the way out, Shadow did swing by and nab the radio he had spotted before. It had to fetch a decent price, especially as pristine as it was. It was a bit of a wobble balancing it all. Shadow would do better for tomorrow, when he had ample time to arrange it all.

“My my,” Marjoram said, surprising Shadow as he entered the casino.

The stuff wobbled and Shadow struggled to get it under control. He desperately wished he had his wings for balance.

“It’s disorganized,” Shadow panted. “I have a plan for carrying it all out.”

“By yourself? You are not the biggest pony.” Marjoram was poking at him.

“I will leave here with it all on my back,” Shadow grunted as he moved towards the elevator. “I have it all planned out.”

“I do not wish to see your stay end, but I do wish to see this.”

“Well,” Shadow said holding the elevator open. “I am going to get this up to the room. Maybe I will find time to hit the casino floor again. Last night was a blast. I have never done anything like it. Its always work work work for me.”

“I do so hope you find time to relax,” Marjoram said as the doors closed.

Marjoram trotted back to her office. A black Unicorn came in wearing a tux.

“How is the mark on our high roller?”

“Strawberry had a good effect on him last night, but she isn’t enough. I suggest we send him Mist. She is alluring and will draw him out of that work mode. I think we can draw him in for more than what we sold him. I think we can nab all the stuff he brought back.”

“Good, then send him Mist.”

“Just one thing. He sticks to things well. He might not like a change.”

“Can Strawberry handle playing with both?”

“She never has done it before. She is primarily a dancer. But I will pull her in, just in case. Make sure she is ready.”

Shadow was in the middle of his pile when a knock came at the door. He stumbled to his feet and opened the door. A light blue Unicorn mare with a blue tinted white mane was standing before him. She was in an elegant white evening gown. One Shadow had just sold them. She was shimmering.

Shadow tapped her horn, ending the enchantment. “And you are?”

“I am Mist,” She smiled. “I am here for your company. For your enjoyment. You are a hard working stallion and I like that. There is a lot more in you than one would think. I can get you back on the card tables. You just have to have me on your hip. All fun, no cost. Compliments of Marjoram for your services the other day.”

“Thanks, but no,” Shadow said closing the door.

Her hoof expertly blocked it without messing up her perfect hooficure.

“I’m all yours, compliments of the house. What is stopping you from wanting to have some real fun tonight?”

Shadow rolled his eyes. “If I want company, I want Strawberry.”

“Oh dear,” She laughed a bit. “Strawberry is a fine lady, but I am the best. And only the best for such a good friend of Marjoram.”

Shadow grumbled a sigh. “Best, in the case, is relative. What is best in my eyes, isn’t best in others. I have different tastes.”

“Well,” Mist said fanning herself with her hoof. “I will inform Marjoram of your desires. But, meet me in the bistro for dinner at 6. My treat. I will see what I can do about Strawberry.”

Mist turned and left. Shadow closed the door and made sure it was locked. The game had changed. He had a lot of caps, much more than he had when he bartered for the right to scavenge. And something more important, he had Strawberry’s attention. And she wanted out. Or at least that is what she said.

Shadow drew Kifo Herixleta and focused on slowly icing the blade over. Making the ice form in the patterns he wanted it to.

“What do you think?” Shadow asked Kifo Herixleta. “Who is playing me? What is the game?”

“The game is get as much out of you as possible. Of that, I am sure. Your gambit to get Strawberry back tonight worked too much. They see your value, and not just your caps. Everything. You have amassed a whole caravan’s amount and they want it. You did the pickings for them. Marjoram was definitely waiting for you to come back today.”

“And if I can’t get Strawberry?”

“Loose. And loose interest in playing, even the cards. Then quit for the evening and don’t let her in. If they do not send Strawberry to you tonight, wait another. Try playing. See if you can get her back. If not, then something is wrong on her end and leave. Come back for her. Her desire to leave would have been discovered and they won’t let her out of their sight.”

“You still want to rob them, correct?”

“If I can. But I have a lot to carry.”

“You will figure that out. Carry me to dinner. Remove my coverings and flash me. It will drive them nuts.”

Shadow began to unwrap Kifo Herixleta. He sheathed the blade and uncovered the rest. Shadow had to move quick to balance everything properly. Tonight would not mean rest if things went as he hoped.

Shadow dressed up and slipped the gilded blade on. He headed down to dinner with the Stetson on his head. The host knew him immediately and led him past the waiting ponies to the table where Mist was. She smiled at Shadow as he sat down.

“I spoke with my boss,” Mist smiled coyly. “And they were going to talk with Strawberry. But she is more the performer. Sure, she can handle herself in bed to your expectations, but she isn’t somepony who can take you to new heights under the covers. I am on reserve for the very best.”

Shadow decided to shoot straight. “And if I wasn’t doing anything with her outside of talking and enjoying her company? For who she is?”

Mist was taken aback, but recovered. “Now, why would somepony like you do that? We are here to please you. We can do a lot more than talk. And from her accounts, you did more than that. I can match her skill and double it.”

“You don’t like to listen,” Shadow stated. “That you can’t match.”

“Well,” She said fluttering her eyelids. “If you actually want to talk, I will listen. But so far, all I have gotten out of you is confusion.”

Shadow rolled his eyes. “Fine. Do you see this blade?” Shadow drew Kifo Herixleta and set it on the table. “See how intricate it is and them gemstones inlaid into the steel itself? Do you know how somepony gets something like this?”

“Uhh,” Mist stammered.

“You don’t want to know,” Shadow said in a low voice.

“I am here to listed,” Mist grinned, not backing down. She was staring deep into Shadow’s eyes, trying to connect and rope him in.

“Alright then. Listen to the tale of… Mwokozi. I was traveling with some friends when we stumbled upon him. And worse, his hoard. A Zebra general turned Ghoul by their own magic with a full army locked away inside with him.”

Shadow got excited, and put all he could into scaring her. “They were trapped until we accidentally freed them. Only his mind was intact. But that was all. Things were falling off. I can see you don’t know much about Ghouls. Nasty, sticky beings where the flesh is rotting on them, but doesn’t quite fall off. If their mind is good, its like a normal pony, but Ferals only know the lust for flesh and blood.

“They shamble around, always searching, never sleeping. We opened their hiding place and found ourselves surrounded. It wasn’t long before we were hacking them apart with our little combat knives. Our ammo wasn’t infinite. It was beyond messy. I had to change clothes, into Zebra gear for some relief and new protection. They charge and bite and try and transfer their disease.”

Mist pulled back without thinking. Shadow smirked. She was right where he wanted her.

“She is failing,” The Black Unicorn in the tux told Strawberry. “It’s simple. Keep him happy. Get him to play, as much as possible. But more like last night. Make him feel like luck is on his side by your presence. When it comes to the pairs, let Mist lead. She won’t have a problem leading it. Just trust her. Do this right, and it might get you off the tables into easier work like this.”

Strawberry repeated the basics of it. “Just back her up. Let her run the show, just keep him happy. And, keep him playing.”

She received a silent nod of approval and headed over to the table. She was wearing a soft green dress with blue stars and trim. Strawberry sat down next to Shadow and gave a quick wink.

“Sorry I was late. It took me longer than expected to get ready. I am not used to being the evening companion, like Mist is. Which is why, you get a special treat. Both of us. Marjoram wants to let you know how thankful she is that you recovered those items.”

Shadow nodded in understanding. “Well, I was just regaling Mist with the story of how I got my sword.”

Strawberry raised an eyebrow. “Killed a ridiculous amount of ponies for it?”

“Zebra Ghouls,” Shadow corrected. “Very messy. Very tough. The fight against the general was horrible. I pounded his head into the floor. He broke my leg and almost me.”

“Zebra is a new one,” Strawberry said, trying to gain an air of sophistication.

“Not for me,” Shadow replied. “But an army of Ghouls is one thing. I had companions with me then. I have seen a lot more scary and concerning things on my travels.”

“Like Black Widow?” A stallion asked from the next table over. “My wife and I are here because we had to get out of Trottingham. She killed a pony in the market. Again!”

“Again?” Shadow asked. “I’ve heard of Black Widow, but only once on the radio. DJ Pon3 said something about the name. What is going on?”

“She killed somepony two days ago,” The mare said. “First one was the shop keeper, then a scavenger. We saw both. The city guards are afraid of her.”

“I was preparing for this trip when the shop keeper was killed,” Shadow said, concerned. “But somepony else spells bad news. What was the reason for the second one?”

“A murder,” The stallion replied. “Years ago though. Few even remember it. Not until it was brought to light again. It still is debated if he did it, but Black Widow passed judgment.”

“And who is Black Widow?” Strawberry asked.

“A shadow,” The stallion said. “She claims to deal justice, but she kills raiders and ponies alike. With or without proof. She has done good, but many ponies are concerned about her claims to purge and unify the land. They wonder who will have to fall. She hasn’t laid any guidelines out yet, only bodies.”

“What if she comes here,” Strawberry said without thinking.

The pair laughed. “There are ponies here, she couldn’t. The guards are well trained. Ponyville was fractured, a bunch of small raider gangs. They are unified here. A killing or two in public in Trottingham isn’t the same as taking on the whole city.”

Shadow sat back, thinking. He looked at the blade laying on the table. Somepony was a copycat. And that had to be dealt with to the highest degree. And publicly. Equestria had to know there was only one Black Widow. There was only one who could mend the rift torn by the war. And it wasn’t some Earth Pony or a Unicorn. Pegasi tore it and a pegasi had to mend it.

Both Strawberry and Mist was disturbed and didn’t feel secure. Mist was able to put it aside and swing back into character.

“Well, murderous pony or not, you are here and you might as well have fun while you can. You can’t fix that problem. We all just need to relax and enjoy ourselves. The White Glove Society is here to provide that rest and relaxation, as well as unparalleled fun.”

Shadow slipped Kifo Herixleta off the table and into it’s sheath with a smile. “Yes. All that is outside doesn’t matter. Enjoy what we have right here, right in front of us.”

Strawberry hugged Shadow for comfort. It was broken as their dishes were brought for them. They hadn’t placed an order, but Marjoram was going to give everything she could to keep him happy and distracted. It was the best food they could provide.

After dinner, they headed out onto the casino floor. It was a lot more crowded than before, probably a direct result of the last killing. Shadow stepped over to a roulette table. He put 25 chips on Red 5. The wheel spun and the ball was let loose.

Red 23.

Shadow exchanged 300 more caps and put 25 on Red 5. They waited anxiously for the ball to stop.

Red 5.

Shadow pulled his winnings to the side and left the same 25 on Red 5. He gave a nod to the dealer. She smiled back and spun the wheel. The ball went round and round and skipped to it’s stop.

Red 5.

“Again?” Strawberry asked as Shadow kept the 25 on Red 5.

Shadow nodded.

Black 31.

Shadow placed 25 more chips on Red 5.

00.

Shadow quietly shook his head and picked up his chips.

“To somewhere that makes sense!” Shadow announced.

They wondered a bit and Shadow stopped at the craps table. It was crowded, but ponies noticed his party and that he had money. They wanted to see a high roller play and Shadow obliged.

Shadow tossed the dice, resulting in his come out roll of 5.

“That five is certainly your friend,” Mist whispered in his ear. “Ride it.”

Shadow had eight throws before the dice betrayed him with a 7. The dice stayed with Shadow and he upped his bets. The throw was a 7, ending the round. He tossed another 5 and it was game on. Two tosses later he rolled another 7, ending that round. He lost a good deal on the last throw.

Mist enticed Shadow to play black jack. It turned favorable, fast. It was a pretty quiet game, but Mist was right there, maintaining light contact with Shadow. He definitely felt the pressure to show off.

“Not bad,” Mist smiled after another successful win. “But now that you have some real caps. You should try Baccarat. It’s another card game, similar to black jack, but in a private room. Its a high stakes game. Lots of fun.”

Shadow thought for a moment. It was getting late. At this point, he wasn’t trying to win caps, only look like he was having a good time. There was a lot to do to get ready to leave. Perhaps moving to the suggested game would get Mist to leave.

After learning the rules, Shadow set his bet and they began. It was calculated, with no real edge to either the house or the player. Shadow lost rounds and won rounds. A high roller could wreck or make a casino bank in a few rounds.

The banker drew the last card, winning the round and stripping Shadow of most of his winnings.

“Well,” Shadow said standing. “I think that is enough for the evening. I do not have enough caps to continue at this table, and it is getting late.”

“A wise move,” Mist cooed. “A wise player is so very hard to find. But now, a different type of game.”

Shadow rolled with the flirting and walked out, Strawberry and Mist in tow. They headed to his room. There was no shaking Mist. She had only grown more attached as the evening wore on.

As the door closed behind them, Shadow found Mist’s muzzle in his ear. “I am going to go freshen up. Just give me a minute. Strawberry needs to as well.”

Strawberry smiled sheepishly at Shadow, but didn’t head into the bathroom quite yet.

“We have to halt this,” Shadow whispered to her.

“Can you handle cuffs, or ties? Flip it so you tie her?”

“What?” Shadow asked. “Yes I can, but what?”

“Bondage play. Do you not know what that is?”

“No,” Shadow said shaking his head. “What?”

“When you tie the other down so they have no control and…”

“Why?” Shadow whispered back very confused.

“Because it’s sexy. A kink?”

“A what? Never mind. No. Cardinal Spitfire always melts into a pool of bliss. It would end bad. But what about keeping her out? Chems?”

“No,” Strawberry said shaking her head. “She uses. Both Med-X and Mint-als. Fairly heavy too. Drugs are off the table unless you want to overdose her.”

Shadow nodded. “Then we do it the hard way.”

Strawberry headed to the bathroom to freshen up. “Mist, he has never tried bondage.”

Mist purred. “A marvelous suggestion.”

Mist came out and walked to a picture on the wall. She pulled on it, allowing it to swing out from the wall. Behind it was a small safe. Her horn glowed and the safe cracked open. She pulled out a velvet bag from inside and closed it all back up.

Mist smiled mischievously. “The tools we need for a successful evening. Only special companions know where these are hidden, and more importantly, how to open them.”

Mist opened the bag and pulled out several pairs of fluffy hoofcuffs.

“These are the staples of the art. But I do not like their unyielding attitude. No, I prefer something like these silk ropes. Soft and smooth, but they won’t easily leave a mark. And then you have this, its a gag you place in the other’s mouth. It is oh so much fun to gag the other and have such control. Even better when you lose that control. This we won’t need, a Unicorn Horn Gag, to help block the use of magic. Strawberry is an Earth Pony.”

Shadow silently nodded as he was getting more and more anxious. They couldn’t find out he had wings.

Strawberry came out of the bathroom after freshening up. She had removed the dress and was in different lingerie than she had wore the previous evenings. Much nicer lingerie.

“On the bed dear,” Mist said to Strawberry.

Strawberry complied and Mist led Shadow into climbing on top of her. Mist gagged Strawberry first. Shadow took a rope from Mist. He looked down at Strawberry. She was doing what she could to keep calm, but she was not into this. She was terrified of being tied down.

Shadow followed after Mist in how to tie off the hoof snugly. He watched as she tied it off at special points on the headboard. Instead of leaning forward and tying his off, Shadow swiped the cuffs and had them clamped down on Mist’s hind hooves.

Mist turned around, unsure what was happened. Shadow shoved her off the edge of the bed and dove on her. The horn gag was in place before she could use her magic and Shadow drove a savage punch into Mist’s face. She would soon have a black eye from the hit. Mist couldn’t stop Shadow from restricting her airways and soon was passed out.

Shadow popped up on the bed and found himself staring at a very concerned Strawberry. She had tears in her eyes. Shadow pulled off the gag first and then undid her hoof. Mist was very good at securing things.

As Strawberry undid the binds on each hood, Shadow strapped the gag onto Mist. He began to truss up Mist so she couldn’t move. He wasn’t taking any chances. Her hooves were paired off for cuffing, and then Shadow cross cuffed them. For extra assurance, the cords were used to put her in a tight hold. It was tough, but Shadow soon had her pulled into the bathroom and into the shower.

He left her there, blind, gagged, cuffed and tied. The staff would find her in the morning.

“What is the plan?” Strawberry shakily asked Shadow.

“The window,” Shadow stated. “Get you out through it and then over the wall. To met up with me in the morning.”

“Outside!” Strawberry protested.

“It isn’t that bad,” Shadow reassured her. “And you can take a pistol to use for defense. But nothing will happen. It is calm around here.”

“What about Black Widow?”

“Black Widow isn’t going to do anything. She is just one pony and has other problems to deal with. Your chances are just as good out there as they are in here. Do you want out or not?”

Strawberry tried to control her breathing. She eventually had to suck air in and let it out into a single “Yes.”

Shadow forced open the window and poked his head out. It was a lot further down than he expected. Strawberry would never make it. Shadow stepped back in and trotted over to his gear.

Shadow pulled out the rope he was planning on using to keep the extra stuff in place. He cleaned off the coffee table and dragged it to the window. He tied the rope off on it and flipped it up against the window for his anchor.

“Climb on,” Shadow ordered.

“What?” Strawberry asked, terrified.

“Just hold onto my neck,” Shadow said, focusing on the way down. “I can get us down. Trust me. You have so far.”

Strawberry took a few deep breathes and walked over to Shadow. She got up on the ledge with him and grabbed on tight. Shadow carefully learned back and out, lowering them down slowly. He had good control. Strawberry was softly ‘eeeeking’ in his ear in fear as she held on.

The had to drop the last ten feet. Strawberry had a rough landing. Shadow rolled on his with practiced ease and he immediately began to move them out into the ruins. As they circled around, they had to avoid some random groups, but it went easily. It was just past midnight.

Shadow found a part of the wall that was close to debris and got them up and over it. Strawberry was shaking. She had never done anything like this. She had never snuck off, let alone left the Lux. Shadow led her a bit further in and sat her down in a hidden alcove in the ruins.

“Just stay here. I will get you by noon. You can defend here easily, but it won’t come to that.”

Shadow gave her the pistol and departed. He sprinted back to the wall. Despite his size, he easily vaulted up to the top and over. The rope hadn’t been discovered and Shadow climbed back up into his room.

Shadow sealed it all up and then checked on Mist. She was awake. When she heard him she thrashed as much as she could and screamed into the gag.

“Sorry Mist,” Shadow said. “I don’t have sex with anypony other than my wife. Strawberry understood and respected that. I had fun with her. Just with her company and talking. I didn’t plan on your joining in and have no idea what else to do.”

Shadow cut off her oxygen again to ease her time tied up.

It didn’t take long for Shadow to finalize his organization. The easy part was done. He not only had full bags, but plenty of loose gear that had to be tied down. Some of it would be passed off to Strawberry, but Shadow couldn’t rely on her to be able to carry much.

There was no time to rob the casino. Shadow would have to come back to specifically do that. For now, he had to make his escape.

Shadow stacked the bags on the bed. He expertly tipped them off, one by one, onto his back to carry. The radio was the last thing. It was jammed in between two bags and wouldn’t be moving. Shadow pushed out of the door and headed to the elevator.

Shadow tossed a bag with more than enough caps for the room to the front desk. As Shadow neared the front doors, Marjoram intersected him.

“My my,” She smiled at him. “You certainly did a lot the past few days. And you are going to carry it all back yourself?”

“It’s not far,” Shadow lightly grunted. “I can handle it. I’ve done worse, oddly.”

“You are just so small,” Marjoram replied. “But enough about stature. Did you have a good time?”

“Yes,” Shadow grunted with a smile. “I did. I didn’t get any sleep last night. But it was very enjoyable. I thank you for helping me get out of my overly focused mind for a bit to unwind. The extra thanks were appreciated. More than you can know. Now I have to get back to my job. Trottingham won’t move itself to me.”

Shadow trudged out the front door and down the street. He was shaking and moving awkwardly on purpose. He could steadily handle the weight and it’s distribution. He just needed to throw them off the trail at the start.

When they found Mist, they would come after him until they got to Trottingham. They would overrun Shadow easily. And he also had Strawberry to consider. Shadow would swing them south for a day before cutting west.

The gate was kindly opened and they wished him good luck and too see him back soon. Shadow continued as he was for a while until he was definitely out of their sight. Shadow made his way as quickly and covertly as possible to Strawberry.

“Strawberry, its safe to come out,” Shadow softly called.

Shadow heard her move and then stop right before coming out of the crevice. She looked around first before crawling out for sure.

“What can I carry?”

“The set of bags on the rear that are not tied down. And then the radio that is wedged in there. That will be all. Also, those bags have that dress so you can wear something decent.”

“That’s it?” Strawberry asked pulling off the first set of bags. Shadow head them hit the ground with an ‘umf’.

“It’s a lot harder than you would think,” Shadow replied.

“Yeah,” Strawberry grunted. “But I can handle it.”

They set off at the best pace they could make. Shadow didn’t explain his planned path to Strawberry. She didn’t care so long as they made it to Trottingham safely.

As the light went down, Shadow began to look for a good spot to spend the night.

“Do we have to?” Strawberry asked. “I would prefer to move quickly to the city without stops. It isn’t much further, right?”

Shadow let out a sigh. “No, it isn’t too far. We could probably make it by dawn. It shouldn’t carry too much risk.”

They cut a hard turn west and Shadow did what he could to pick up the pace. He had moved into his sleep deprived zone and was feeling it. They came to the city well after dawn. The guards gave Shadow a funny look, but no hassle.

“There you are!” Red Tip called out as they reached the marketplace. He trotted over to them. “Please tell me you got some smaller weapons. I’m sold out of my practical weapons. Black Widow is making ponies nervous and nervous ponies by guns.”

“I got some good ones,” Shadow panted. “I have to drop stuff off at my place first though.”

“Come on,” Red Tip said anxiously. “I will help you unpack.” Red Tip glanced at Strawberry’s load. “Both of you. I want to open again.”

“I caught word of another kill, after Gambit.”

“She killed a third yesterday. Wait? Is that a radio?”

“Yes,” Shadow nodded. “It is a radio. I already have one, so I hope it sells well.”

“Radios do sell well. Even if they do not work.”

They got to the room and Red Tip unlocked it for Shadow.

“Strawberry doesn’t need to unpack,” Shadow said as they entered. “Her bags are pure ammo. Shit I don’t need.”

Red Tip got Shadow’s gear off of him and they quickly unpacked them. Shadow was prepared with his organization. Most bags were either weapons or not. Red Tip shoulder a set of bags and they rushed out.

Ponies were outside of the shop, waiting to get in.

“Let me get through!” Red Tip ordered. “Now, let me buy these guns and organize it before you come in!”

“Let’s make this simple,” Shadow said as the door closed behind them. “40/60 split of the total profits.”

“Deal,” Red Tips said without needing to think about it.

They unpacked the weapons and laid them down on the counter. Pistols were grouped together at one end, the small arms in the middle, and ammo was hastily stacked at the end.

“You,” Red Tip said pointing at Strawberry. “10% cut to you to keep them in control, and no more than 5 in here at a time.”

“Okay,” Strawberry nodded unsure.

“Puff out your chest and present them with a hard wall!” Red Tip said, trying to put a fire in her heart.

“Right!” Strawberry replied stronger

Strawberry took a deep breath before opening the door. She held the surge back well. There was no way to get control of the crowd for real order into a single line. But she kept them at bay as only the five were making their purchases.

Shadow and Red Tip moved customers through as fast as possible, but most were not just looking to get their hooves on a gun. They ‘needed’ the ‘right’ gun to protect themselves from Black Widow. Since there was no right answer to that, it took longer than they wanted and they were left with headaches as they tried to explain impossibilities to customers.

When they were out of guns, Red Tip tried to get things closed down; but the ponies still wanted in. They didn’t trust him. Shadow came out with Kifo Herixleta blazing in his mouth. A few slices with it and they were all backing up.

“Listen up!” Shadow called. “All of the normal firearms are taken. Yes, there are some heavy weapons inside, and long range ones. But nothing for self defense is left. If you still want to browse, they are there. But they won’t make a good defense, even in a pinch.”

The crowd dispersed. A few hung around to check out the firearms left. They left quickly. Shadow flipped the sign outside to closed and locked the door. Red Tip was counting the caps and Strawberry was examining the battle saddle Red Tip had. It didn’t have any guns mounted on it.

A heavy knock came on the door.

“We are closed!” Red Tip called out.

“We are looking for ammo! This is Scribe Wheatly!”

At Red Tip’s nod, Strawberry opened the door for them.

“Forgive us,” Scribe Wheatly said stepping in with two other dressed like him. “We were planning on coming for a few days, but we didn’t know you were getting rushed.”

“What can I do for you?” Red Tip asked, still counting.

“I understand you have armor piercing rounds?”

“Not anymore,” Red Tip said stopping mid count. “I sold them. Others were interested and your fellow Steel Rangers never wanted them. Why?”

“It’s just with this character out there, we were thinking it was best if we could make sure the round penetrated any hidden armor.”

“I don’t think she is using armor. Not from the first account anyway. Small, tights, big cape, no. No armor. The face may have been a bigger mask, but that is all that was armored. Speed and agility was what Black Widow wishes. She will bleed just like any other pony when you shoot her. The real questions is, can you hit her?”

“What do you have to increase our chances?”

“Nothing,” Red Tip shrugged. “Nothing you do not already have. Unless, has she attacked you?”

“No, not yet.”

“Then, I do not think you need to worry. Your skills are top notch, your weapons are legendary, you just need to stay as vigilant as you claim you already are.”

Scribe Wheatly nodded and they departed. Red Tip went back to counting their sales.

“Well,” Red Tip said. “You brought back a good amount, but small. We didn’t inflate the prices too high. Yet still, we still came off at 5200 caps.”

“The ammo sales did most of that,” Shadow added.

“Yes, it did,” Red Tip smiled. “And you still have more to sell me.”

Shadow chuckled as Red Tip sorted their portions out. 2080 caps to Shadow, 520 caps to Strawberry and 2600 to Red Tip. A very good haul for Strawberry’s first day in Trottingham.

“And it is still early,” Shadow said as he slipped his caps into his bags.

“Now, I know I was a bit rude before,” Red Tip smiled at Strawberry. “But I never caught your name.”

“My name is…” Strawberry hesitated. “Sonata Concert. That is my real name. No pony knows that name anymore.”

“Well, it was a pleasure doing business with you Sonata Concert. You were a big help.”

“Lets get you a place to stay for the night,” Shadow followed up. “Its been a long road to get here.”

“Thanks,” Strawberry smiled. As the door closed behind them, Strawberry spoke up to explain her name change. “They decided Sonata or Concert wasn’t a good work name. They chose Strawberry because of my coat. I didn’t have a choice. It was what they called me. My mother named me Sonata Concert. She died shortly after I was born. A drug overdose.

“I never knew why I was named that. But I know she used to sing to me in a sweet, pristine voice. Just for me.

“But, you can call me Strawberry, you know, if you want. I don’t recall your name. Its easiest if we don’t get attached to somepony by a name.”

“Mtoaji,” Shadow replied. “It’s Mtoaji. I don’t recall telling you mine either.”

“I would have remembered that. It sounds almost like that name Mwokozi. At least it has the same feel.”

“I am not from around here,” Shadow replied. “I am very far from home. I will get back when I have what I need. But for now, we need to get you a place to stay and then a solid job. A real job.”

A room was easy to find. Trottingham was loosing it’s visitors due to the threat of Black Widow. Strawberry would begin to look for a job in the morning. Shadow called it an early night. He would begin to sell the rest of the stuff in the morning when he had a clearer head.


	18. The Real Black Widow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK 4: PART 3: BALANCE  
Full Story's Chapter 112
> 
> Links to exterior Wiki pages for information are at the bottom of Chapter 1 and Chapter 15.

Shadow woke up early. He had stuff to get done. The most pressing concern was not something Shadow could directly deal with. He had gear to sell and a renovation to finish paying. Shadow groaned as the heavy bags once again pressed against his body, straining his muscles. He had to make sure he could become Black Widow at any moment, which meant carrying more stuff.

It didn’t take long for Shadow to make his trades. Shadow wasn’t picky. Except for the radio. That trade, Shadow shopped around. And the others knew he was looking for the best sale. The household goods store by Quality Hardware was the winner of that prize at 500 caps. They would make double that in the sale.

Shadow was about to get lunch when a commotion began in the center of the market. He knew it what it was. Shadow dashed to the back into an alley and tossed his bags in a trashcan and flipped into his Black Widow outfit. Getting onto a roof took three vaults, but he made it.

Shadow used the Zebra cloak to get in close and look over the scene. A poor copy was below and the target was obvious as the citizens singled him out. Mixes of fabrics, the wrong sized hat and the hoof wraps were missing. Shadow couldn’t see her face to evaluate that.

She wasn’t even going to try and give a sentence as she drew a pistol with magic. Shadow flipped the Zebra cloak off and dropped the two stories down. The cape flowed out and made a brilliant show as he came down. Shadow expertly rolled into a jump and landed right next to her. She was a solid hoof taller than he was.

“NOPONY IS ME BUT ME!” Shadow announced. “THERE IS ONLY ONE PUNISHMENT FOR THIS CRIME. FOR STEALING MY NAME! FOR ACTING ON MY BEHALF WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!”

The combat knife was out faster than light and her neck was slit open in one swift move. She slumped to the ground. Shadow pulled off the hood with relative ease. A pink head and springing mane popped out.

Shadow’s glowing red eyes shot straight to the stallion she had been singling out. He pointed his hoof at him. “WHO IS SHE!”

He gulped. “Sweetie Dash.”

Shadow took a few steps forward. “WHO IS SHE TO YOU!”

“We were together for a while. But its been over for months.”

Shadow continued slowly closing the difference.

“WHY WOULD SHE COME FOR YOU, DISGUISED AS ME!”

“She… I… might of hit her a few times. But she ended it! She was smart.”

The city guards stepped forward, blocking him from retreat and sealing in the stallion. Shadow was right by him at that point.

“YOU HIT HER?” Shadow declared. “NO CAUSE?”

“Ou… ou… out of anger. The drink, you know. I let it get to me. I’m sorry! But it it it is that enough to justify killing me?”

He was flanked by the guards now.

“WE!” Fiery Blitz declared. “WILL TAKE OF IT FROM HERE.”

Shadow tilted his head. “A HIT? WHAT IS A HIT?”

He was panicking and sweating. “It wasn’t that bad. Just some minor bruising! It haphaphapened like three times. It was wrong but I only struck her once. Not repeatedly. Not a beating.”

“A HIT FOR A HIT THEN?” Shadow asked. “IS THAT FAIR?”

The stallion nodded and the guards were unsure what to do.

“LIKE THIS?” Shadow asked as he threw a quick jab to his throat.

The stallion staggered into a guard and the others took aim at Shadow, prancing anxiously. The stallion was pushed back onto his feet but he collapsed, clutching his collapsed throat. The guards backed down as they watched him suffocate. They were afraid to try and bring Black Widow in.

“TWO OTHERS CONCEALED THEMSELVES AS ME!” Shadow announced. “TWO OTHERS TOOK THE LAW INTO THEIR OWN HOOVES, WHERE IT DOES NOT BELONG! TWO OTHERS SPILLED BLOOD THAT DIDN’T HAVE TO BE SPILLED! THEY HID BEHIND ME, IN MY SHADOW TO COVER THEIR CRIMES! I COME TO THIS CITY TO RIGHT A WRONG, LEFT TO DEAL WITH OTHERS LIKE BLACK JACKPOT, AND THIS IS WHAT YOU ALLOW TO HAPPEN? THEY WILL BE MADE ACCOUNTABLE FOR THEIR CHOICE! AND IT WILL BE A PUBLIC SENTENCING!

“NO UNICORN, NO EARTH PONY, CAN DO THE JOB I WAS BORN TO DO. I ALONE AM TO BRING THE SEPARATION TO AN END, AS FORETOLD BY THE SEERS LONG AGO. BY EQUESTRIA’S REQUEST! I DID NOT CHOSE THIS LIFE!

“EQUESTRIA WILL BE UNITED ONCE IT IS BURNED THROUGH THE FIRE THAT WILL TEST IT. THE PROBLEMS WILL BE CONSUMED, FOR THEY DO NOT HAVE A PLACE IN THE FUTURE. THEIR TIME TO REIGN THROUGH TERROR IS OVER. THEIR TIME TO PLAY IS DONE. THE WASTELAND IS CHANGING. BUT IT MUST COME AT THE COST OF BLOOD. THE BLOOD OF THOSE WHO WILL HOLD IT BACK.”

Shadow put his unblinking glowing eyes right at Fiery Blitz. Fiery Blitz gulped as he stared back at them, unable to look away.

Shadow vaulted high, clear over Fiery Blitz and the other, not in a threatening way. His cloak billowed out, catching in the air, and making Shadow look twice as big as he was. They would remember that size, not standing right next to him. They instinctively ducked, the other guards raised there rifles but the crowd prevented them from taking any shots. They gave chase.

Shadow wound his way through the crowd quickly, but not plowing anypony over. The guards were ordering him to stop as they fought to get to him. He led them to towards Quality Hardware and the city exit, where Shadow ducked away and cloaked himself.

He led them the exact opposite way where he had come in. Getting back to his stuff was easy. Shadow got it up to a roof top to make the quick change out of it in relative privacy.

Now he had to go back to being normal. Shadow slipped down and then it was easy to duck into a shop and blend back in. The marketplace was a buzz as the guards tried to clean up both bodies and keep the area secure and with some semblance of control.

Shadow finally sat down for food, at the start of the marketplace proper, near the entrance of the city. He looked at the basic menu. It was all prewar shit. But it was better than nothing. His cupboards were bare and he would only be able to stock it with war shit because it would last in between his travels.

“Hi, I am Ocean Daisy and this is Sonata Concert, she is training,”

“Hey!” Strawberry replied, actually happy. She was glowing.

“Well,” Shadow smiled at her. “Its barely past noon and you have a job.”

Strawberry smiled proudly. “With everypony skipping town, a spot opened up. And I am not leaving unless this place burns to the ground. I have nothing to regret and don’t fear Black Widow.”

“Good,” Shadow nodded. “I am glad that things are making such a fast turn around. It is always good to know how my friends are doing.”

“This job should do nicely for me in the years to come,” Strawberry replied. “And I know I have barely been here a day, but I am already finding this place to be home. But I know you have to be hungry.”

“These Dandy Buck Apples and a serving of the instamash stuff,” Shadow sighed. He missed his home cooked meals. He missed cooking meals in Rosemary.

“A drink?” Ocean Daisy asked.

“Sparkle Cole,” Shadow replied. “Make it two.”

Shadow ate lunch, watching the crowd calm down. He couldn’t afford that luxury. Somewhere two more ponies had tried to use Black Widow to mask their crimes. And they would be brought to justice. He had to figure that out somehow. And he had nopony he could ask for inside knowledge.

As if on cue, the chair across from him was occupied.

“Red Tip,” Shadow said, almost jumping in surprised.

“Lost in your thoughts?” Red Tip asked.

“Yes,” Shadow said with a nod. “Black Widow struck again. The marketplace is in an odd balance between fear and awe. Makes me wonder where I fit into it all.”

“I heard about this last one,” Red Tip said.

Strawberry came over and Red Tip ordered a Sparkle Cola for himself and another for Shadow.

“I am out of guns and have closed down for a few days. To get a little vacation. Maybe not out of the city. But at least relax outside my shop. Doing something. Did you enjoy the Lux?”

Shadow shrugged. “I had some fun. You saw some of the pickings I got. I won big the first night and bartered it for scavenging rights. I won. And I got to sell them some high class jewelry I found and some outfits. I also found an untouched safe room. That is where the bulk of my haul came from. I did play some. Things got complicated, but I didn’t loose more than I started with.”

“And her?” Red Tip asked.

“Wanted out,” Shadow shrugged. “So I helped her out. But keep that sealed tight.”

“They won’t like that,” Red Tip nodded. “And I don’t like them either.”

Shadow chuckled. “I won’t be welcomed back. We will leave it there.”

They sat in silence for a while, enjoying their Sparkle Cola.

“So,” Shadow sighed. “While I was gone, two others were killed by false Black Widows?”

“Apparently,” Red Tip shrugged. “An old murder suspect. And somepony else that didn’t ring a bell.”

“Murder suspect?”

“Ten years ago. Nothing was proven that he did it, but the wife was very vocal and almost hostile for a while about it. Claiming injustice and calling the city guards crooks and ball less. Crazy type, but she had just had her husband brutally murdered, and to be fair, the city guards didn’t handle the whole thing the best. Especially her emotionally. They were callous.”

Shadow nodded his head. “Tragic. Has she spoke out?”

“Not that I know of,” Red Tip replied. “But apparently it was so bad, she took a vow of silence.”

“Complicated,” Shadow replied.

“It’s a city,” Red Tip replied with a sad chuckle. “Complicated is only looking at the surface.”

Shadow changed topics. “How are you going to spend your days off?”

“I might head out to the dam to practice my shooting skills. Make sure I am still sighted in.”

“That would be wise,” Shadow replied.

“I always do enjoy getting out by myself and taking some shots. It happens less and less as I grow older, but the shop has gotten busier too. And now I work alone.”

“That will do it,” Shadow replied, not pushing things more.

They sat in silence for a while until Red Tip said he was going to get ready to go shooting the next day. Shadow paid his bill and left to stock his cupboards. He sighed as he got back to his place and turned the lights on. It just wasn’t right. At least that was getting fixed.

With cupboards stocked, Shadow walked to his window. The gardens had sprouted. A lot faster than he had expected. They were growing well in the enriched soil. Maybe he wasn’t as bad at farming as he thought.

Shadow shut his eyes as the memories flooded back. He wanted to be back on the farm so badly. He wanted to be home. Tears welled up in the corner of his eyes as his thoughts moved to Dream Catcher. She was gone now. They could never all go back. And he had killed her.

Shadow leaped back from the window in rage over all he had lost and punched the wall. He felt it hit the stud and then his forehoof crack.

Shadow yelled in a mix of rage and pain. It felt good to have the physical pain to feel. The wasteland had consumed the Inquisitors and made them kill the Pillars of the Community. The fear of the wasteland infected and corrupted everything else.

He lost Silent. Shot by Steel Rangers trying to fight for the peace he didn’t believe could happen. Because he believed in Shadow. Nor had died protecting Shadow and helping get Dream Catcher back. At the callous, evil, hooves of Dahlia.

Storm had died in the jaws of a Manticore. There was nothing more wasteland than a creature that can consume a pony whole and isn’t touched by radiation. Slice had just given up and let the wasteland consume him and Thunder chose suicide over being turned into something he wasn’t.

Shadow poured even more memories into the pain as he gasped for air against the rage and tears. Cardinal Spitfire was all alone up there. He had no way to safely get back. And now he was further gone from her after leaving Rosemary. But Rosemary would have driven him to suicide. Her ghosts were too real.

Shadow collapsed from lack of oxygen, coming to a little while later when his heart had calmed down. The pool of tears was still fresh. Shadow just laid there on the hard floor, clutching his broken forehoof.

He was now even more determined to make the wasteland pay. He would have to be aggressive to punish the copy cats. And then he was going to take his sword to the Lux and burn it in a cleansing fire. All that filth had to be destroyed. Shadow would kill who he could, but if some survived to tell the tale, so be it. None would return to the Lux after he was done turning it to ash.


	19. The Real Black Widow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK 4: PART 3: BALANCE  
Full Story's Chapter 112
> 
> Links to exterior Wiki pages for information are at the bottom of Chapter 1 and Chapter 15.

Shadow woke up early. He had stuff to get done. The most pressing concern was not something Shadow could directly deal with. He had gear to sell and a renovation to finish paying. Shadow groaned as the heavy bags once again pressed against his body, straining his muscles. He had to make sure he could become Black Widow at any moment, which meant carrying more stuff.

It didn’t take long for Shadow to make his trades. Shadow wasn’t picky. Except for the radio. That trade, Shadow shopped around. And the others knew he was looking for the best sale. The household goods store by Quality Hardware was the winner of that prize at 500 caps. They would make double that in the sale.

Shadow was about to get lunch when a commotion began in the center of the market. He knew it what it was. Shadow dashed to the back into an alley and tossed his bags in a trashcan and flipped into his Black Widow outfit. Getting onto a roof took three vaults, but he made it.

Shadow used the Zebra cloak to get in close and look over the scene. A poor copy was below and the target was obvious as the citizens singled him out. Mixes of fabrics, the wrong sized hat and the hoof wraps were missing. Shadow couldn’t see her face to evaluate that.

She wasn’t even going to try and give a sentence as she drew a pistol with magic. Shadow flipped the Zebra cloak off and dropped the two stories down. The cape flowed out and made a brilliant show as he came down. Shadow expertly rolled into a jump and landed right next to her. She was a solid hoof taller than he was.

“NOPONY IS ME BUT ME!” Shadow announced. “THERE IS ONLY ONE PUNISHMENT FOR THIS CRIME. FOR STEALING MY NAME! FOR ACTING ON MY BEHALF WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!”

The combat knife was out faster than light and her neck was slit open in one swift move. She slumped to the ground. Shadow pulled off the hood with relative ease. A pink head and springing mane popped out.

Shadow’s glowing red eyes shot straight to the stallion she had been singling out. He pointed his hoof at him. “WHO IS SHE!”

He gulped. “Sweetie Dash.”

Shadow took a few steps forward. “WHO IS SHE TO YOU!”

“We were together for a while. But its been over for months.”

Shadow continued slowly closing the difference.

“WHY WOULD SHE COME FOR YOU, DISGUISED AS ME!”

“She… I… might of hit her a few times. But she ended it! She was smart.”

The city guards stepped forward, blocking him from retreat and sealing in the stallion. Shadow was right by him at that point.

“YOU HIT HER?” Shadow declared. “NO CAUSE?”

“Ou… ou… out of anger. The drink, you know. I let it get to me. I’m sorry! But it it it is that enough to justify killing me?”

He was flanked by the guards now.

“WE!” Fiery Blitz declared. “WILL TAKE OF IT FROM HERE.”

Shadow tilted his head. “A HIT? WHAT IS A HIT?”

He was panicking and sweating. “It wasn’t that bad. Just some minor bruising! It haphaphapened like three times. It was wrong but I only struck her once. Not repeatedly. Not a beating.”

“A HIT FOR A HIT THEN?” Shadow asked. “IS THAT FAIR?”

The stallion nodded and the guards were unsure what to do.

“LIKE THIS?” Shadow asked as he threw a quick jab to his throat.

The stallion staggered into a guard and the others took aim at Shadow, prancing anxiously. The stallion was pushed back onto his feet but he collapsed, clutching his collapsed throat. The guards backed down as they watched him suffocate. They were afraid to try and bring Black Widow in.

“TWO OTHERS CONCEALED THEMSELVES AS ME!” Shadow announced. “TWO OTHERS TOOK THE LAW INTO THEIR OWN HOOVES, WHERE IT DOES NOT BELONG! TWO OTHERS SPILLED BLOOD THAT DIDN’T HAVE TO BE SPILLED! THEY HID BEHIND ME, IN MY SHADOW TO COVER THEIR CRIMES! I COME TO THIS CITY TO RIGHT A WRONG, LEFT TO DEAL WITH OTHERS LIKE BLACK JACKPOT, AND THIS IS WHAT YOU ALLOW TO HAPPEN? THEY WILL BE MADE ACCOUNTABLE FOR THEIR CHOICE! AND IT WILL BE A PUBLIC SENTENCING!

“NO UNICORN, NO EARTH PONY, CAN DO THE JOB I WAS BORN TO DO. I ALONE AM TO BRING THE SEPARATION TO AN END, AS FORETOLD BY THE SEERS LONG AGO. BY EQUESTRIA’S REQUEST! I DID NOT CHOSE THIS LIFE!

“EQUESTRIA WILL BE UNITED ONCE IT IS BURNED THROUGH THE FIRE THAT WILL TEST IT. THE PROBLEMS WILL BE CONSUMED, FOR THEY DO NOT HAVE A PLACE IN THE FUTURE. THEIR TIME TO REIGN THROUGH TERROR IS OVER. THEIR TIME TO PLAY IS DONE. THE WASTELAND IS CHANGING. BUT IT MUST COME AT THE COST OF BLOOD. THE BLOOD OF THOSE WHO WILL HOLD IT BACK.”

Shadow put his unblinking glowing eyes right at Fiery Blitz. Fiery Blitz gulped as he stared back at them, unable to look away.

Shadow vaulted high, clear over Fiery Blitz and the other, not in a threatening way. His cloak billowed out, catching in the air, and making Shadow look twice as big as he was. They would remember that size, not standing right next to him. They instinctively ducked, the other guards raised there rifles but the crowd prevented them from taking any shots. They gave chase.

Shadow wound his way through the crowd quickly, but not plowing anypony over. The guards were ordering him to stop as they fought to get to him. He led them to towards Quality Hardware and the city exit, where Shadow ducked away and cloaked himself.

He led them the exact opposite way where he had come in. Getting back to his stuff was easy. Shadow got it up to a roof top to make the quick change out of it in relative privacy.

Now he had to go back to being normal. Shadow slipped down and then it was easy to duck into a shop and blend back in. The marketplace was a buzz as the guards tried to clean up both bodies and keep the area secure and with some semblance of control.

Shadow finally sat down for food, at the start of the marketplace proper, near the entrance of the city. He looked at the basic menu. It was all prewar shit. But it was better than nothing. His cupboards were bare and he would only be able to stock it with war shit because it would last in between his travels.

“Hi, I am Ocean Daisy and this is Sonata Concert, she is training,”

“Hey!” Strawberry replied, actually happy. She was glowing.

“Well,” Shadow smiled at her. “Its barely past noon and you have a job.”

Strawberry smiled proudly. “With everypony skipping town, a spot opened up. And I am not leaving unless this place burns to the ground. I have nothing to regret and don’t fear Black Widow.”

“Good,” Shadow nodded. “I am glad that things are making such a fast turn around. It is always good to know how my friends are doing.”

“This job should do nicely for me in the years to come,” Strawberry replied. “And I know I have barely been here a day, but I am already finding this place to be home. But I know you have to be hungry.”

“These Dandy Buck Apples and a serving of the instamash stuff,” Shadow sighed. He missed his home cooked meals. He missed cooking meals in Rosemary.

“A drink?” Ocean Daisy asked.

“Sparkle Cole,” Shadow replied. “Make it two.”

Shadow ate lunch, watching the crowd calm down. He couldn’t afford that luxury. Somewhere two more ponies had tried to use Black Widow to mask their crimes. And they would be brought to justice. He had to figure that out somehow. And he had nopony he could ask for inside knowledge.

As if on cue, the chair across from him was occupied.

“Red Tip,” Shadow said, almost jumping in surprised.

“Lost in your thoughts?” Red Tip asked.

“Yes,” Shadow said with a nod. “Black Widow struck again. The marketplace is in an odd balance between fear and awe. Makes me wonder where I fit into it all.”

“I heard about this last one,” Red Tip said.

Strawberry came over and Red Tip ordered a Sparkle Cola for himself and another for Shadow.

“I am out of guns and have closed down for a few days. To get a little vacation. Maybe not out of the city. But at least relax outside my shop. Doing something. Did you enjoy the Lux?”

Shadow shrugged. “I had some fun. You saw some of the pickings I got. I won big the first night and bartered it for scavenging rights. I won. And I got to sell them some high class jewelry I found and some outfits. I also found an untouched safe room. That is where the bulk of my haul came from. I did play some. Things got complicated, but I didn’t loose more than I started with.”

“And her?” Red Tip asked.

“Wanted out,” Shadow shrugged. “So I helped her out. But keep that sealed tight.”

“They won’t like that,” Red Tip nodded. “And I don’t like them either.”

Shadow chuckled. “I won’t be welcomed back. We will leave it there.”

They sat in silence for a while, enjoying their Sparkle Cola.

“So,” Shadow sighed. “While I was gone, two others were killed by false Black Widows?”

“Apparently,” Red Tip shrugged. “An old murder suspect. And somepony else that didn’t ring a bell.”

“Murder suspect?”

“Ten years ago. Nothing was proven that he did it, but the wife was very vocal and almost hostile for a while about it. Claiming injustice and calling the city guards crooks and ball less. Crazy type, but she had just had her husband brutally murdered, and to be fair, the city guards didn’t handle the whole thing the best. Especially her emotionally. They were callous.”

Shadow nodded his head. “Tragic. Has she spoke out?”

“Not that I know of,” Red Tip replied. “But apparently it was so bad, she took a vow of silence.”

“Complicated,” Shadow replied.

“It’s a city,” Red Tip replied with a sad chuckle. “Complicated is only looking at the surface.”

Shadow changed topics. “How are you going to spend your days off?”

“I might head out to the dam to practice my shooting skills. Make sure I am still sighted in.”

“That would be wise,” Shadow replied.

“I always do enjoy getting out by myself and taking some shots. It happens less and less as I grow older, but the shop has gotten busier too. And now I work alone.”

“That will do it,” Shadow replied, not pushing things more.

They sat in silence for a while until Red Tip said he was going to get ready to go shooting the next day. Shadow paid his bill and left to stock his cupboards. He sighed as he got back to his place and turned the lights on. It just wasn’t right. At least that was getting fixed.

With cupboards stocked, Shadow walked to his window. The gardens had sprouted. A lot faster than he had expected. They were growing well in the enriched soil. Maybe he wasn’t as bad at farming as he thought.

Shadow shut his eyes as the memories flooded back. He wanted to be back on the farm so badly. He wanted to be home. Tears welled up in the corner of his eyes as his thoughts moved to Dream Catcher. She was gone now. They could never all go back. And he had killed her.

Shadow leaped back from the window in rage over all he had lost and punched the wall. He felt it hit the stud and then his forehoof crack.

Shadow yelled in a mix of rage and pain. It felt good to have the physical pain to feel. The wasteland had consumed the Inquisitors and made them kill the Pillars of the Community. The fear of the wasteland infected and corrupted everything else.

He lost Silent. Shot by Steel Rangers trying to fight for the peace he didn’t believe could happen. Because he believed in Shadow. Nor had died protecting Shadow and helping get Dream Catcher back. At the callous, evil, hooves of Dahlia.

Storm had died in the jaws of a Manticore. There was nothing more wasteland than a creature that can consume a pony whole and isn’t touched by radiation. Slice had just given up and let the wasteland consume him and Thunder chose suicide over being turned into something he wasn’t.

Shadow poured even more memories into the pain as he gasped for air against the rage and tears. Cardinal Spitfire was all alone up there. He had no way to safely get back. And now he was further gone from her after leaving Rosemary. But Rosemary would have driven him to suicide. Her ghosts were too real.

Shadow collapsed from lack of oxygen, coming to a little while later when his heart had calmed down. The pool of tears was still fresh. Shadow just laid there on the hard floor, clutching his broken forehoof.

He was now even more determined to make the wasteland pay. He would have to be aggressive to punish the copy cats. And then he was going to take his sword to the Lux and burn it in a cleansing fire. All that filth had to be destroyed. Shadow would kill who he could, but if some survived to tell the tale, so be it. None would return to the Lux after he was done turning it to ash.


	20. Copy Cats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK 4: PART 3: BALANCE  
Full Story's Chapter 113
> 
> Links to exterior Wiki pages for information are at the bottom of Chapter 1 and Chapter 15.

Shadow Flare slowly opened the file cabinet. He was in the city records, trying to find guard reports for both cases the week before and hopefully, the murder case from ten years ago. He was only in his Black Widow costume. He couldn’t risk them finding out about the Zebra cloak, so he kept it securely in his bags.

He was slow and trying to be quiet, but the drawers groaned and squeaked. Shadow was keeping as attentive as possible, but it was difficult to listen and read at the same time. Shadow heard the door squeak open too late.

“Don’t move!” The guard, a stallion, ordered. “Stay where you are and make no sudden movements. I am going to turn on the lights. Make no sudden movements when the lights come on.”

The light was flicked on. Shadow’s lenses filtered the light and didn’t blind him.

“Are you Black Widow?”

“That’s what I have been called,” Shadow Flare replied, still facing the file cabinet. “I didn’t name myself.”

“The policy is to bring you in for questioning and potential charging.”

“You don’t sound convinced.”

“No, I am not. You haven’t caused a problem for the guards, and you have gone out of the way to not harm us, or anypony but the target. And I was on Red Team when we breached the Power Plant. I saw first hoofed your skill.

“But, what are you doing here?”

“Hunting for clues,” Shadow replied. “Two others used my name to cover their choices. That isn’t acceptable.”

“Well you won’t find those records in that cabinet. I want them to come to justice. The guards haven’t followed up with anything. And the reports are the same. Black Widow as the description. They are just leaving them alone. Justice isn’t being explored. Even after finding out you were not the actor.”

“Why don’t you do something?” Shadow asked.

“I work nights. I can’t just walk up and knock on a door in the middle of the night for these cases. And I like working nights. It’s a very different job.”

“I need information on a murder ten years ago, which may have caused one of the copy cats.”

The guard trotted over to another cabinet and opened the bottom drawer. He pulled out the file and set it down on the table. It had nothing inside of it.

“The murder case from ten years ago. They didn’t do a good job. I remember it, but I was a young colt still in school. I looked at the file the other night, after his death.”

Shadow flipped it open. They had done little on the case. Justice hadn’t been given a chance.

“That gives me what I need to know,” Shadow replied. “For that case. Nothing on the other?”

The guard shrugged. “He was a caravaner. He had been in town several times. It was his third day in the city. Those in his party were with him when he was killed, so it wasn’t them. There were no leads and no real evidence given.”

Shadow nodded and turned to leave. “Thank you. You did a good thing to help clean up this city.”

Shadow ducked out and before the guard could get to the door had his cloak on. He was safely gone. For now.

Black Widow had claimed that both would be brought to justice publicly. He had a three days to figure it out before the came to do his lighting. Shadow couldn’t act too fast on the murder either. He needed to appear like he was digging up other sources.

He was going to confront the wife, Twilight Garden. She was the probable suspect for copying him. But he had to do it properly. Shadow was going to take the day off and sleep in a bit after being up so late. The day after he would search her house.

Shadow stalked her house, waiting for her to leave. When she finally did leave to go to work, Shadow quickly broken in with the cloud key. He locked the door behind him and the search began. She couldn’t know somepony had poked around, because if he found nothing he didn’t want her to have a reason to believe he she had been close to being killed by Black Widow.

It didn’t take long to find the costume stuffed away in the back of a drawer. With that secure, Shadow had to figure out how to confront her. He decided to wait in the bedroom. She would be gone for several more hours, but there was no better way in his mind.

Shadow finally heard the lock on the front door be manipulated and he readied himself. He stood in the corner, so that she wouldn’t easily see him. He wanted to scare the shit out of her to make sure she gave a good confession.

It didn’t take long for Twilight Garden to enter her bedroom. She half jumped.

“I was wondering when you would show up,” Twilight Garden said confidently.

Shadow gave a slow nod. “Your husband was brutally murdered and the city guard didn’t do anything of value. You voice was nothing, despite who you told or how loud you shouted.

“Your actions the other day solidified the restless sleep of your husband. He can never have justice served because you tried to deal it. Because of that, I can not find out if the stallion you murdered actually killed your husband.

“But that isn’t why I am here.”

Shadow threw the costume at her feet.

“You chose to act outside of the law here, to take things into your own hooves.”

“How is it different than you?” She calmly challenged.

“I was chosen by Equestria and brought here to break and destroy the very things that are stopping it from healing. I am answering it’s call. Trottingham has not been one of those problems. Yet.”

“But I am here not for that. I am here for you. Because you chose to act as me when you do not have that blessing. That is a serious crime against Equestria.”

“What are you going to do?” She asked with her chest out, defiantly. “You claimed it will be public. I am here, the public is not.”

“Oh, it will be,” Shadow replied.

Shadow struck faster than she had anticipated, deadening her nerves in her rear legs, forcing her to the ground. She was helpless as he gagged her and then bound her up tightly. Shadow limited her oxygen until she passed out and then got her on his back.

He took her to the Municipal Building. Once there, he slipped to the dark ally behind and carefully flew her to the roof. Shadow tied a noose and then anchored it on a sturdy vent on the roof. Shadow flare untied her and dressed her in her copy cat uniform, keeping the gag on under the mask. It was a snug fit. She had done a decent job.

Once dressed, Shadow tied her up again and then moved her to the edge of the building. He double checked the noose and then secured it around her neck. Then it was time to play the waiting game. Twilight Garden woke up several times. Shadow calmly limited her oxygen until she passed out.

As the morning dawned and the city awoke, she too came out of her latest sleep. Shadow waited until the market was defiantly awake. He put her on the very edge of the building, lifted her hood enough to rip the gag out.

She immediately began to scream in terror. The marketplace searched for the source. Shadow expertly popped her ties off until she was free, outside of the noose. He tipped her off the roof and confidently stood on the edge as she dropped below.

Twilight Garden didn’t die by suffocation. Her neck snapped and ripped. It was a significant enough drop to begin to tear her flesh at the point of the unyielding rope. She hung there, twisting as she settled down, above the entryway. Shadow wanted her lower, but had misjudge that. And they were not on center like he wanted. But he had a crowd to address.

“TWILIGHT GARDEN NOT ONLY ADMITTED THAT SHE TOOK MY NAME, BUT ALSO WAS FOUND WITH A POOR COPY OF ME. SHE KILLED IN AN ATTEMPT TO BRING PEACE TO HER HUSBAND, BUT SHE ONLY BROUGHT HIM ETERNAL RESTLESSNESS. I CAN NOT INVESTIGATE AND SPEAK WITH THE PRIME SUSPECT. I CAN NOT SOLVE THAT MYSTERY BECAUSE SHE KILLED HIM.

“TEN YEARS AGO THE CITY GUARD FAILED HER AND HER HUSBAND. THEY BRUSHED OFF THE MURDER AND DIDN’T LISTEN TO HER PLEAS. I HOPE THEIR CONDUCT IS NOT THE SAME AS IT WAS BACK THEN. AND I HAVE MY VALID CONCERNS. THEY PASSED TWO KILLINGS OFF AS ME WITHOUT EVEN TAKING A CLOSER LOOK. WITHOUT EVEN QUESTIONING TWILIGHT GARDEN ABOUT THE DEATH. THEY LET OBVIOUS COPY CATS ROAM FREE BECAUSE THEY DIDN’T CARE ENOUGH TO FACE ANY FEARS THEY MIGHT HAVE.

“THERE IS ONE MORE COPY CAT. I ALONE AM THE ONE EQUESTRIA CALLED TO DESTROY THOSE THAT WILL STOP HER FROM HEALING AND MOVING FORWARD. THE OTHER WILL BE FOUND AND KILLED, PUBLICLY. TROTTINGHAM DESERVES PEACEFUL STREETS.”

Shadow stepped down off the edge and quickly wrapped himself in the Zebra cloak. As expected, the guards were already making their way up the fire escape to get to the roof in search of him. Shadow stood on a corner as they reached the roof and rushed to try and find him. When it was clear, he used the fire escape to descend and secure his retreat.

Shadow retreated to his condominium to plan how to catch the last copy cat and pack. He had enough bags to wrap everything incriminating up to safely take with him. Soarin’s Lighting was also tucked away. Shadow went to a good hotel and payed up front for a room while they fixed his lighting.

The mare at the front knew him because of the lighting job. It had spread around that a new stallion in town was having his place renovated because he wanted to, not out of necessity. At least it was the opposite of what ponies would expect out of Black Widow.

Since Shadow had vacated his condo, he had no way to cook. Shadow went to the same place he had before, where Strawberry worked. She came over immediately.

“I thought you were not a fan of the pre-war stuff you had?” She asked.

“I’m not,” Shadow shrugged. “They are beginning the work on my lighting tomorrow, so I packed up what I needed to and I am in a temporary room until they are done. So I have to eat out, no cooking.”

Shadow certainly did hate the pre-war food. But it was still better than the field rations the Enclave provided them. And he enjoyed them on the days when he was really hungry.

“What do you want?” Strawberry asked.

“The apples and the instamash,” Shadow replied. “And a Sparkle Cola.”

“Alright, coming right up,” Strawberry smiled.

Shadow sat there, watching the crowd. It was a good place to work to read the city. And it was inconspicuous. You were supposed to sit back and relax at a restaurant. Looking around wasn’t too weird.

Shadow Flare fiddled around the market, killing time until he could justify going to bed. Shadow perked up as two guards met in front of the shop.

“I just got word that the other copy cat, the one who killed that random scav, she turned herself in for us to prosecute. To be safe from Black Widow. At least she will get a fair trial.”

“And how will she be safe?”

“The Mayor is going to make a public address in the morning. She will make it clear that the mare is ours, not Black Widow’s. That justice will be served.”

* * *

“Good Morning Trottingham,” Mayor Parchment said behind the pulpit and through the speakers that had been set up. “I am happy to stand before you today with some good news. For a few weeks, we have had the mysterious Black Widow on our minds. For some very good reasons, but now things have turned.

“We here at Trottingham have our guards. They do a good job keeping the peace and bringing justice to our city. They have their bad moments, but I believe that all in all, they are better than those and do real good.”

“Yesterday, the mare who killed another scavenger turned herself in. She killed him on our streets and will face our judge and a jury from Trottingham.”

A mare stepped forward, cuffed and flanked by two guards.

“This is Ruby Rivet. She killed Prismatic Mineral out over a long standing argument. She created a costume to mimic Black Widow and capitalize on our guards’ hesitation shown before. She turned it in along with herself.”

“So to Black Widow I say: yes, she faked being you. But justice will come for both that and killing Prismatic Mineral. We have the situation under control.”

CRACK!

Ruby Rivet stumbled back and tripped over the cuffs. The guards tried to catch her but failed. Her head hit the stone stairs with a smack, but the gash didn’t do her in. The bullet had fragmented inside her head, shredding her with tiny little claws that sought to devour flesh. A perfect shot between the eyes.

“FIND HER!” Mayor Parchment ordered.

“THERE!” A guard yelled. “In the window up there. Tenth floor!”

Shadow Flare ducked back out of the window. They had identified Black Widow and that was all he needed. He was cloaked and out of the room in a matter of seconds, locking the door behind him. He did leave behind the spent shell casing, just to confirm his actions and baffle them with his ability to lock and unlock doors.

The building was the same one that had Shadow’s condominium nestled inside it, but his was on the other side. Besides, it was being torn apart for the lighting job. However, one of the other single bedroom condominiums Shadow had looked at was on the face towards the Municipal Building. It was a stretch, but Shadow had made the shot with his rifle. Soarin’s Lighting was too big for this mid distance job. Plus, it was too recognizable.

Shadow got back to his rented room and stripped. He could finally relax. Shadow exited uncloaked and was greeted by the pony at the front desk. To him, Shadow Flare was leaving after sleeping in late. Shadow Flare hadn’t left through the only exit available. Leaving cloaked was easy.

Now he was off to hunt down the Hawks.


End file.
